Shadows of the Sun
by SaiyatonianSage
Summary: Shadows hide many secrets; some of horror, some of knowledge, some of unknown intentions. But you can never grasp its meaning, only that it follows with obedience. Most of the shadows casted are caused by standing in one's own sunshine; turn towards the sun and the shadows fall behind you. OC x harem
1. Tales of an old Order

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything pertaining to the Star Wars franchise; all rights are acquired to Disney. The only things I own are my OC's Kyo Solstice.**

 **"Speaking"**

 **'Thoughts'**

 _ **'Telepathic'**_

 **Kyo's Collective:**

Barriss Offee

Ahsoka Tano

Asajj Ventress

Riyo Chuchi

Padme Amidala

Steele Gerrea

Jarael

 **-Shadows of the Sun-**

 **36,361 BBY; Tython**

"You have seen to my scrolls?" inquired an elderly man, his age appearing in his early nineties, to a younger female Twi' stood in front of a large door hidden deep underground cave, the drops of water softly dripped onto the ground creating quiet echoes. The architecture built inside the cave was of a regal design and multiple marble columns stood in place.

"Yes, some we sent to Coruscant. The rest will go with me to Naboo."

"Good. Very Good."

"Father, I do not understand… why did you build a library if you did not intend to keep your books-"

"You should go. When the Rakatans return, Tython must be empty."

The female Twi'lek nodded in understanding as she observed the grand architecture around her. "I see. This is not a library at all. It is a vault."

"It must stay hidden, Tasha. Far from vile hands, at least until it has passed on the secret it contains."

"What secret?"

The elder man held his hand out to halt the Twi'lek's questioning. "Go, my daughter. Go be with your family, and live well. I have made you suffer for my sins long enough with this war and for that I can never apologize enough."

The Twi'lek witnessed the forlorn and solemn expression on her father's face, the age of knowledge weathering the man who raised her. "What are you talking about? You have nothing to apologize for; the Rakatans are the ones who terrorized the galaxy!"

A cynical chuckle left the weathered man's lips. "That may be true but it's because of my arrogance that dragged this war much longer than it should have, mainly on the virtues on what I believed to be balance and order. The young should not have to be punished for the pride of foolish old men. But if there is one thing I have done worthwhile; it is you and our family."

Tears swelled in the young Twi'lek's eyes as she hugged her father for the last time. "All that is good in me, began with you, father."

The elder man walked a few steps backwards towards the large open door, watching his daughter bow her head in respect as the mechanics of the cranks shut the door completely. He turned around in the dim-lited room as three torches hung on the wall, the only source of light in the tunnel.

The man walked over to the first torch, snuffing it out.

 _In much wisdom, there is much grief. And he that increaseth knowledge, increaseth sorrow._

 _What does it tell you? What do you see?_

The elder man sauntered over to the second torch, snuffing it out.

 _Strange visions and messages. Of ones who came before, of their rise, and their fall…_

The elder man sauntered over to the third torch, snuffing it out. Near darkness enveloped him except for two almost non-existent dim lights in the distance. He descended the short flights of stairs, his eyes adjusting to the black void. Multiple library stacks stood tall and proud as the elderly man walked past, a small gimp in his walk.

As he made towards the center of the library, a grand symbol of a tribal sun and crescent moon was engrained into the floor, memories continued to flood his mind.

 _But what happens to us, Ralem? To our family! What does the Apple say?_

 _Who were the ones that came before? What brought them here? How long ago?_

 _Get rid of that thing!_

 _This is my duty, Lanoree!_

He walked up to a wall with a golden orb glowing magnificently in his hands, a secret compartment opened as he placed the object inside.

" _If you are asked, tell them that I sent the Apple away. Tell them I sent it to Dathomir, to Tatooine, or that I sent it deep into Wild Space. Tell them anything to keep men away from this place. This Apple must not be found, not until the time is right."_

He pressed his hand against the wall, activating a trigger, and low rumbles were heard as two stone walls closed in on each other locking the golden orb away covering the library in darkness. He walked away and descended down the stairs once more. As he reached the middle of the library where he started towards the head chair, his legs started to ache and his pacing slowed. He nearly fell over in fatigue but grabbed onto the arm of the chair and carefully sat down in it, his posture becoming regal and proud.

He reached into his pocket and pulled a disk that glowed similarly to the orb before. He inspected it before taking a final look around the library, many memories of his loved ones nearly brought tears to the Yashan but relented. He shed more than enough tears in his lifetime. As tiredness slowly took him and his head tilted slowly to the side, the last thing he saw was his Father.

 **-Shadows of the Sun-**

 **36 BBY; Tython**

An elder man with greying hair knelt in front of the empty robes, in his hands holding the glowing disk. He stood and placed the disk in his pocket, a solemn expression of pity could be seen on the man's face. He walked past the chair to the wall that lay behind him and inspected it, looking for something. As his hands searched the walls, he accidently activated the trigger and the walls opened once more, the golden orb bringing light back to the library.

The man observed the orb and started to reach for it but hesitated. "Another artifact? No. You will stay here. I have seen enough for one life." He spoke quietly to himself, knowing the power this kind of artifact held; he had seen it his life before on multiple occasions but once was more than enough. A brilliant light nearly blinded the man as the orb's light flared across the room and a grid-like pattern emerged on everything in sight, except on the man himself.

"Solstice? I heard your name once before, Solstice, a long time ago. And it lingers in my mind like an image from an old dream. I do not know where you are, or by what means you can hear me. But I know you are listening."

The older man heard footsteps approaching behind but he paid it no mind. His full attention now focused solely on the flaring orb before him. "I have lived my life as best I could, trying to understand both sides of the Force; it's Light and Dark Side. Not knowing its purpose, but drawn forward like a moth to a distant moon. Trying my best to understand the Je'daii Code: _There is no ignorance; there is knowledge. There is no fear; there is power. I am the heart of the Force. I am the revealing fire of light. I am the mystery of darkness. In balance with chaos and harmony. Immortal in the Force_. And here I stand now, after many decades of constant seeking for Truth, that I discover a rather strange truth. That I am only a conduit for a message that eludes my understanding. Who are we, who have been blessed and cursed to share stories like ours? To speak across millennials in broken fragments from the Jedi and Sith? Maybe the answers to my questions will come soon, my knowledge fulfilled."

The footsteps drew closer until a familiar presence stood beside him. "So this is the Apple then, Dooku?"

Count Dooku, famed Jedi Master of the Jedi Order, turned towards his long-time friend and nodded. "Indeed it is Sifo-Dyas, it is magnificent isn't it? So much power in such a small container." A small smile graced the elder Count, a smile that didn't go unnoticed by his friend.

"A smile Dooku? Don't tell me you're getting soft with age now." teased Sifo-Dyas. Count Dooku eyed the younger 'Jedi' Master before he chortled.

"I wouldn't dare dream of it. But in hindsight it wouldn't kill me to relax every now and then."

"So what do you plan for now? We gain access to Kage Ralem Solstice's library and discovered the Apple, so now what?"

Count Dooku didn't reply for a moment. That was a legitimate question to ask, what could they do? The only Je'daii that remained in the galaxy were on Tython standing in a library. The Republic was far too corrupt to save it from themselves and the Jedi were too short-sighted and arrogant to realize such an obvious problem. Even his old master was too blind to see it, too complacent in his old age, too dogmatic to realize a broader view of the Force.

"I suppose for now we will bide our time," answered Dooku. "There's no real course of action we can take that doesn't leave us in a dead end. We have to plan our actions accordingly to our surroundings and hopefully then we can move forward."

"What about the Padawans? Surely we can't let them be brainwashed by the Jedi at such a tender age." Sifo-Dyas protested.

"I understand your plight my friend but we cannot risk our identities just yet. Too much of an 'imbalance' will surely be noticed by Master Yoda and the other Masters of the Council," replied Dooku. "A most troubling dilemma indeed…"

"Perhaps our next Padawans, if you decide to take one, shall be taught our philosophy in conjecture with their Jedi teachings, a pseudo-balance if you will, like you did with Qui-Gon." stated Sifo-Dyas.

"Qui-Gon had showed potential but unfortunately in accordance to the Jedi philosophy, he believes more in the Code than he is against it, so convincing him may not happen." answered Dooku. Truth be told, he cared about his former Padawan immensely but Qui-Gon was too stubborn for his own good at times, plus if he told his former Apprentice the truth about himself that may alienate a good chance of getting Qui-Gon on his side.

"Just bring the idea to him, it couldn't hurt to prod his mind about the subject." said Sifo-Dyas. He could sense a small amount of worry from the Count, quite unlike from the usual stern Je'daii he had known for a long time. "Besides you're his Master, I'm sure he'll come around to our side eventually."

"Perhaps you're right old friend, for now let's return to the Jedi Temple." As Count Dooku started to walk away, Sifo-Dyas called to him.

"Do you think we can return the galaxy to a state of balance and order?" asked Sifo-Dyas.

The elder Je'daii halted. Such a simple yet difficult question. "As long as we can give the people a choice in the matter, I believe so."

"And what of Plageuis and Sidious then?"

"I shall play their games and see how much information I can get out of them, but it won't be easy. I sense they have something grand planning, something that will throw the entire galaxy into chaos."

 **-Shadows of the Sun-**

 **33 BBY; Coruscant**

News spread of the fierce battle between the two Jedi and this 'Sith Lord' on Naboo and amongst those in the Jedi Temple. Unfortunately the Sith escaped but not before laying a crucial blow to the Jedi Master; a severed arm.

Once Count Dooku heard the news of his former Padawan and his apprentice, he quickly head over to the medical bay in the Jedi Temple to check on him. Upon arrival, he observed a small group that surrounded Qui-Gon's bed; his apprentice Obi-Wan Kenobi, a promising Jedi if Dooku said so, a young female who appeared to be a royal aide and a young boy of age nine. Noticing his former master, Qui-Gon nodded him over.

"I heard the troubling news of a Sith Lord on Naboo arising in the Temple, I'm assuming he escaped?" asked the Count.

Qui-Gon nodded solemnly. "I'm afraid so Master and suffered injuries of our own." He lifted his right arm bandaged up to his elbow. "However our main concern now is the matter of the Sith, more importantly how many are there? For every Apprentice there is a Master, and that troubles me most."

A growing feeling of concern started to manifest through Dooku though a strong façade masked that. "Indeed but did this Sith Lord mention anything vital?"

"I'm afraid not Master Dooku, he was rather mute during our brawl and he escaped down a reactor pit," answered Obi-Wan. "But he will arise again soon, it will be a matter of time."

"Master, what is a Sith?" asked the boy towards Qui-Gon. Count Dooku observed the boy with curiosity and as he felt the presence of the boy, he felt something dark inside of him. Something familiar about that presence sent the Count on edge but he masked his uncertainty, wishing not to bring attention to himself.

"A Sith is someone who uses the Dark Side of the Force for their own personal gain at the expense of another person's suffering," Qui-Gon explained. "It is a dark and cruel path that will lead a person to destruction."

"Why would someone want to become a Sith anyway?" the boy asked.

"That is a very good question Anakin, unfortunately the only real answer I can give you is that they were perhaps forced to become a Sith." Qui-Gon explained.

"I know that feeling." replied the boy with distaste. Qui-Gon placed a comforting hand on the boy's shoulder.

"I know you do but that is behind you now. You don't have to forget about your mother or your past, just be aware of your future. And once I am done healing here I can commence with your training and Obi-Wan here can become a Jedi Knight."

"So I take it you're ready to take the Trials then?" implored Count Dooku.

Obi-Wan nodded and a confident smile grew, if only slightly. "I am ready Master Dooku."

"I wouldn't take matters such as this lightly young Kenobi, but I do like your conviction. Just be careful not to let it go to your head, I sense much of Qui-Gon's defiance in you."

"Of course Master Dooku," Obi-Wan said as he bowed in respect. "If you will excuse me Master, I must prepare."

"You have my blessing Obi-Wan, May the Force be with you." Qui-Gon said.

"And you as well." Obi-Wan bowed once more before leaving the room. The young woman also stood from her seat.

"I hope you recover soon Master Jedi, but I too must leave. Diplomatic matters and such." She turned and left the room, taking a quick look at the Count as she left.

"I should be going as well, you'll need rest before you will start training your new Padawan." Count Dooku stated before he took a step outside the medical bay. Qui-Gon smiled at the concern nature of his master, even if he never verbally stated it.

Walking down the hallway Dooku heaved a relieved sigh, grateful that his former Apprentice was still alive but he couldn't pull himself to confront him on his past history. He shook his head, clearing his head of clouded thoughts; he needed to maintain focus on his goals.

'Maybe Sifo-Dyas is right, perhaps I should consider getting a new Padawan.' The Count thought to himself. He decided to view the Jedi Initiates and see if they were any promising candidates. A short time later he walked into a room with a small group of Younglings, between the ages of 3-5. Seeing a new person enter the room, the group of children silently watched the Count, waiting for him to do or say something.

The elder Count chuckled at them, clearly amused by their silence. "It's alright Younglings, I'm here to observe your training is all." He stood beside one of the walls and folded his hands behind his back. The door opened as Master Plo Koon entered and a small orange Togruta female followed behind, keeping close to him.

"It's alright child, you're safe here," said Plo Koon kneeling next to worried Togruta. "Master Dooku it's been awhile old friend, what brings you here?"

"Just observing the new batch of Younglings, possibly considering a new Apprentice." stated Dooku.

"I see, well, I'm sure whoever you'll pick will benefit from your wisdom."

Count Dooku smiled from the compliment as he returned his attention to the group. One child in particular caught his eye, mainly because he was directly staring at him. The boy was no older than 3 years old, brown hair, and most unusual, golden eyes. Not the eyes of a Sith, but the eyes of someone else…

"It is wonderful to see you here Master Dooku." A female voice brought Dooku out of his musings. He turned to meet the face of Master Luminara Unduli, nodding politely to her. "I'm guessing then you're here for a new Padawan."

"Just searching for the moment," replied Dooku, facing back to the boy for a moment. "You wouldn't happen to know who the parents of that child would you?" He pointed towards the child in question.

Master Luminara followed his line of sight to the small child, staring at him for a moment. "I'm afraid not, but perhaps Master Plo Koon might. Master Plo Koon, can you come over here for a moment please?"

"It's ok little one, go join with the rest." Plo Koon said. The female Togruta nervously nodded and walked towards the group and placed herself next to the boy Count Dooku pointed to earlier. "Can I be of service?"

"Do you know anything of that Youngling there?" Dooku repeated his question. Plo Koon looked over to the aforementioned boy but shook his head.

"I'm sorry Master but I don't, one of the other Masters brought him in from the streets a week ago I believe. No one knows anything about him." Count Dooku nodded, however a significant part of him still wanted to know more. He could sense the extreme potential within him and the competitive stride that he was known for simply wanted to extract that potential from him.

"Youngling, come here for moment." Dooku demanded. The children turned and stared at the boy; the boy felt nervous at the sudden attention and shifted in place before conceding with the older man's request. He walked over to Dooku as he knelt to his level. "What is your name young one?"

"Kyo." The boy replied as his golden eyes shifted downwards to avoid Dooku's gaze.

Dooku chuckled at the boy's nervous. "It's quite alright, I won't bite. I sense an extraordinary connection to the Force inside of you; you will make a powerful Jedi one day."

Kyo simply nodded, not sure about the compliment. Upon closer inspection, Dooku noticed a faint symbol on the boy's right arm; he couldn't tell what the symbols were but he could tell that the colors were black and white. His eyes widened as it dawned on him what the symbol could represent.

"You shall become my Padawan young one," stated Dooku and stood back up. "So expect efficient and vigorous training from me understand?"

Kyo nodded partially in understanding.

"But Master Dooku, you cannot take the Youngling as your Padawan," protested Plo Koon. "He must go through the Initiate Trails like the others."

"I am aware of the proceedings but I sense something powerful about this boy. I will talk to Grand Master Yoda about this affair." replied Dooku his tone firm and non-negotiating. "Am I understood?"

Masters Plo Koon and Luminara eyed the Count, unsure of his intentions, but nodded in agreement nonetheless.

"Good now come with me and I'll show you where you will sleep for the night." Count Dooku headed towards the door with Kyo trailing behind, glancing back to the Togruta girl and waved to her. She gave a small wave in kind.

Sifo-Dyas suddenly walked into the room nearly bumping into Count Dooku accidently. "Apologies Dooku, I was looking for you."

Dooku raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "Oh? In what manner may I ask?"

"A rather private one." He paused as he noticed the small child behind the elder Count. "Ah so you did heed my advice, that's a first. What's your name young one?"

"My name is Kyo." The boy spoke louder this time, standing next to Dooku as he announced his name.

"Kyo, that is a good name. In that case what I have to say can wait Dooku, it was more of a suggestion anyway." said Sifo-Dyas. "So Master Dooku has taken you as his Padawan; you're certainly honored to be taught by one of the greatest Jedi of this Order. Any other worthy candidates in here for consideration?"

Dooku thought for a brief moment and extended his senses with the Force to detect the potential of the Younglings. "The female Togruta also shows much promise, not as much as the boy but she is strong."

Sifo-Dyas extended his own senses and detected the same result as his friend. "You're right. What is your name young one?"

"My name is Ahsoka, Ahsoka Tano."

"Ahsoka…" Sifo-Dyas mused over the name, a tiny smile appearing. "Alright if it's all the same to you Master Plo Koon, I wish to take Ahsoka as my Padawan."

"This I cannot allow now," Master Luminara spoke this time, her voice laced with hidden irritation. "It's enough that we accepted a nine year old boy into the Order and for Master Dooku to handle the boy, but this manner of making exceptions will not stand."

"Sense trouble in here, do I, hmm? Yes, hmmm." spoke a calm voice. The Masters turned to see Yoda standing at the doorway, his signature cane held in front of him with a bemused expression.

"Master Yoda, my sincerest apologies but we are having a small problem concerning our esteemed Master Jedi." Luminara explained.

"And the source of this conflict, what is, hmm?" asked the elder Grand Master.

"Masters Dooku and Sifo-Dyas wish to take these Younglings as their Padawans without them going through the Initiate Trials." stated Plo Koon.

Yoda stroked his chin at the predicament. "Then good reasons, there must be, for to make such a decision my former apprentice."

"I sense a strong urge of the Force flowing inside of the boy, I'm sure you can sense it as well." replied Dooku. Yoda walked over to Kyo and Ahsoka, observing them before he closed his eyes. He felt a powerful surge in the Force in the boy, not unlike the boy Qui-Gon Jinn brought in stating to be the Chosen One. This slightly troubled the Grand Master but he moved his senses to the Togruta, also a strong potential but significantly weaker than the boy.

"Rather interesting situation, this is. To the Force with the boy and the Togruta as well I sense a strong connection. Have to deliberate with the council on this matter on the status of younglings, I will." The Masters bowed in respect to Yoda's answer.

"That's all I wish for Master." Dooku said.

"Of course Dooku, Brought this up if you did not have a reason for doing so, you wouldn't have. An answer to your situation quickly, the council and I will have." And with that Yoda walked away from the room, on a search for the other Council members. Dooku ignored the stares of Plo Koon and Luminara.

Dooku felt a tug on his pant leg, glancing down towards Kyo.

"What if that Yoda guy doesn't let you become my master?" inquired Kyo. Dooku furrowed his brow and directed his gaze towards the door. If the Council did not grant permission for Kyo to train at this age, then precious time could be lost. And then he would have to take matters into his own hands.

 **-Shadows of the Sun-**

Count Dooku and Sifo-Dyas waited patiently in Dooku's quarters waiting for the verdict from the Jedi Council.

"You mentioned about an idea earlier." said Dooku, his eyes closed in relaxing meditation.

"Right, the idea was that we could track down the leaders of the Black Sun and take it over." stated Sifo-Dyas. Dooku opened his eyes and stared at his friend.

"And why would you purpose such an idea?"

"It's quite simple really: Black Sun holds a massive amount of reach and influence, extending its tendrils of corruption deep in the various galactic governments of each era. It was infamous for its involvement in piracy and smuggling. But smuggling was just the tip of the iceberg of the galaxy-wide organization. It was involved in every known type of illegal activity; its information networks surpass even the accuracy and scope of the Republic. The resources available to Black Sun rivaled those belonging to a large planetary army, including foot soldiers. So if we can gain control of the Black Sun, we can possibly gain control of the galaxy, and thus, gain the balance the people deserve." explained Sifo-Dyas.

Dooku pondered about the plan, it simply put was genius but he had doubts. "While it could work, the problem still lies with Sidious. He very well knows the threat the Black Sun could pose to him and his plans, and if he were to discover that either of us were trying to take charge, it will end painfully for us. But I do agree with your plan, we just need to wait for an opportunity to rise for the Sith Lord to be distracted. However Sidious's apprentice Maul recent actions of killing off the Vigos may provide us with that very opportunity we need."

"We will have to hurry then because my intel is saying a group of Fallen nobles, lead by their prince Xizor, are planning to take over the headquarters on Mustafar." stated Sifo-Dyas.

A knock on the door brought the two out of their musings.

"Come in." said Sifo-Dyas. Yoda entered the room noticing the tranquil state of his former students.

"What did the Council say?" inquired Dooku.

"Decided to grant your requests, the Council has. Not take this matter lightly, do, Changed recently and darkness is starting to rise, much of the Jedi way has, Sensed it, I have." replied Yoda.

"Thank you Master, I will not disappoint you." said Dooku, hesitating the smile that tugged on his face.

 **A/N: Well, a new story for Star Wars! Hope you guys enjoy this alongside my Rise of the Je'daii Empire story.**

 **I bet many of you didn't expect Count Dooku and Sifo-Dyas to be Je'daii here did you (or alive in Sifo-Dyas' case)? As you could tell from the beginning segment it pays homage to the ending of Assassin's Cred Revelations (RIP Altair and Ezio), and the death of an elder Ralem Solstice, which there will be many elements of AC in this story (probably).**

 **I wonder how many people can guess where the name Kyo originated from...**

 **Here is the power scale for this story:**

 **Moon to Moon+ level:**

Sidious

Sith Emperor

 **Continent to Continent+ level:**

Yoda

Mace Windu

Revan

Darth Bane

Darth Plageuis

 **Country to Country+ level:**

Galen Marek/Starkiller

Ajunta Pall

Darth Vader

 **Island to Island+ level:**

Anakin Skywalker (noted as Small Island+; potentially Country)

Darth Maul

Count Dooku (Jedi persona)

Obi-Wan Kenobi


	2. Prophecies of Truth

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything pertaining to the Star Wars franchise; all rights are acquired to Disney. The only things I own are my OC's Kyo Solstice.**

 **"Speaking"**

 **'Thoughts'**

 _ **'Telepathic'**_

 **Kyo's Collective:**

Barriss Offee

Ahsoka Tano

Asajj Ventress

Riyo Chuchi

Padme Amidala

Steele Gerrea

Jarael

Bo-Katan Kryze

Kass Tod

Miraj Scintel

Guri

Aubrie Wyn

Fay

Pix

 **-Shadows of the Sun-**

 **Mustafar**

As Sifo-Dyas' personal T-6 Shuttle entered the atmosphere of the hellish planet of Mustafar, Dooku and Sifo-Dyas discussed their plans for the Black Sun and the future of their Padawans. The younger Je'daii noticed the older man's stare off into the distance.

"You seemed troubled Dooku, is there something you wish to share?" asked Sifo-Dyas.

"It's the boy that Qui-Gon brought with him when I visited him in the infirmary earlier." commented Dooku.

"Anakin, I believe his name is. What about him?"

"During my brief conversations with Sidious and his master Plagueis, they hinted at a unique ability to manipulate the Force to create life at will." explained the elder Count.

"And you are now just telling me about this?" retorted Sifo-Dyas, a hint of irritation evident in his voice.

"At the time I believed their claims to be fallacious; however there seems to be some truth behind their words."

Sifo-Dyas' eyes widened at the implication Dooku was indicating. "You surely don't mean that Anakin is the byproduct of such an anomaly. If that's true then Sidious will surely try to capture the boy."

"And that's what I fear," spoke Dooku. "I sensed that same dark energy of the Sith from the boy and if Qui-Gon truly believes that he is the Chosen One… Then there will be nothing to prevent the fall of the galaxy."

Sifo-Dyas eyed Dooku for a brief moment, sensing there was more that the Count withheld. "Then Sidious will try to get rid of Qui-Gon then and kidnap the boy for his own purpose. But judging by your expression, I sense you disagree with the proclamation of the Chosen One."

Dooku raised his eyebrow inquisitively, intrigued by his fellow Je'daii statement. "And why would you presume as such?"

"Call it an intuition if you will, like Master Yoda stated you wouldn't have made such a fuss for no reason. And I know that you could sense Master Yoda's uneasiness when he felt young Kyo's power." clarified Sifo-Dyas.

Dooku remained silent, his expression becoming like stone.

"Your face says everything I needed to know." Sifo-Dyas said. "However you obviously can't bring the topic up to the Council or especially Qui-Gon, he won't take it too kindly."

"It's not that I believe that Kyo may be the Chosen One." Dooku interrupted. He redirected his gaze back to the port down below. "I'm not sure how to explain it, and to be honest I'm not entirely sure about this, but I noticed two faint symbols on the boy's arm; one light and the other dark."

"One light and one dark?" repeated Sifo-Dyas. His face contorted in confusion at the unusual description. "Anything more specific, like a shape or design?"

"I'm afraid not, I only had a brief look at it." Dooku explained. "But if I am correct in my assumptions, then Kyo may in fact be a reincarnation of the Je'daii Kage Ralem Solstice."

A tense silence engulfed the small room of the spaceship. Sifo-Dyas stared in bewilderment at his friend's claim and leaned back in his seat, his mind preoccupied by hundreds of thoughts.

"You can't be serious," stated the younger Je'daii after a few seconds to regain his thoughts. "I mean, it's not possible, it can't be…"

"I know it is difficult to grasp and whether it's true is beside the point, he may very well be a descendant of Solstice for all we know. However it doesn't deter from the fact that Kyo has a strong connection to the Force, we shall capitalize on that to our advantage."

"And once we do then what? Get both the Padawans to join Black Sun?" asked Sifo-Dyas.

"In a matter of time yes, we will have to be discreet about our connection to Black Sun and more importantly to Prince Xizor, he is a very cunning individual and combined with his intoxicating pheromones, a rather dangerous adversary who would not hesitate to blackmail us if given the chance."

"Then we turn the tables back on him, every royal family has a skeleton in their closet to exploit." stated Sifo-Dyas. A small jolt alerted the passengers of the ship's landing and they exited the ship to the smell of burnt ash.

"What a wretched planet," commented the Count with distaste. "It's no wonder the Black Sun lasted as long as they have."

"I agree, unfortunately it seems we are a tad bit late." stated Sifo-Dyas pointing towards another ship in the distance. "It seems that our esteemed colleagues have arrived."

Dooku placed his hood over his head, signaling Sifo-Dyas to do the same. "It appears so; let's see if we can come to a _mutual_ agreement."

As the Je'daii masters entered a large room filled with a half dozen Falleen guards and a single Fallen male with a long black ponytail and elegant robes of purple and blue with gold trim sat in the head chair, a fairly large holoprojector situated in front of the Falleen male. The reptilian guards surrounded the intruders, blasters at the ready.

"Prince Xizor of House Sizhran, it is a pleasure to meet someone of your stature," greeted Dooku.

The Falleen prince glanced up to observe the newcomers. He waved his hand to dismiss his guards, gesturing Dooku and Sifo-Dyas to take a seat.

"Likewise Count Dooku, famed Jedi Master of the Jedi Order and hero of the Battle of Galidraan. Pray tell, what reason does an esteemed Jedi like yourself bring you here into the fortress of the disavowed Black Sun?" inquired Prince Xizor. "The Jedi are too arrogant to lower themselves with an organization they perceive to have dissipated a millennia ago."

At the mention of his name Dooku unsheathed his hood and kept a passive façade, a façade he learned to adept to during his time as an ambassador and diplomat. Xizor smiled at Dooku, knowing the type of intellectual game that would soon commence.

"Considering the intel we discovered about an assassin, who happens to be a Sith Lord, eliminating the Vigo recently, the Order ordered a small investigation into the matter." explained Dooku, telling a small half-truth to the prince.

The Falleen prince tapped his black polished claw against the table as he studied Dooku, looking for a crack in the older man's façade. "Apparently so. Come and sit, let's have a glass of wine and discuss further."

Count Dooku and Sifo-Dyas took a sit on either side of the Falleen prince as a servant walked in with a tray of a tall pearl colored bottle and three small glasses. As the servant poured the wine into the glasses, each respective male took their drinks.

Xizor inhaled the aroma of the wine, "Blossom wine, very rare and elegant. A sweet aroma with a dash of spice, a wonderful delicacy indeed."

"I myself prefer Deltron spice wine, I admire the strong potency of its spicy flavor." said Sifo-Dyas taking a small sip from his glass.

Prince Xizor stirred the drink in his glass with his claw, interested in the man's taste of wine. "Interesting, there is a lot you can tell from a man from the type of drinks he prefers. And you Count?"

Dooku swirled the glass in his hand for a moment before taking a sip himself, taking notice of the aftertaste of honey. "In my experience the older a person became, the more they would appreciate fine wine. But to answer your question I prefer Crème D'Infame."

Xizor was impressed by the Count's choice. "Very impressive, that is one of the most sought after wines in the entire galaxy. I can see you two are civilized men so there is no need to continue placing false façades anymore. Tell me, there is more to this situation than meets the eye correct? What is the _real_ reason you are here?"

"I can ask you the same as well your highness," asserted Sifo-Dyas. "As someone who is a well-respected member of society getting involved with a criminal organization, that certainly wouldn't fair well with the Republic."

The Falleen prince snickered at the Jedi's statement. "You honestly think you can blackmail me? I caution you to mind your tongue in my presence _Jedi_ , I have many powerful friends in the Senate."

"Now there is no need for hostility here." heeded Dooku, trying to dissolve the rising tension between the two. "We are not enemies here, we are on Jedi business after all. Perhaps we can come to a mutual agreement of sorts."

Xizor cautiously studied the older Jedi. "A mutual agreement?" He paused and looked at Sifo-Dyas then back to Dooku. "What kind of agreement?"

"Over the decades I have realized that the Jedi Order has become complacent, no longer the shining beacon it once stood for. My friend and I have been considering leaving the Order and starting anew, which brought us here. Considering the recent news of a Sith Lord, we figured there would be an opening or two." explained Dooku.

"I was under the impression that a Jedi was not allow to leave the Order." replied Xizor. "Granted I do not know much about the Jedi culture or the Force, but I do have a certain respect for it."

"It's quite alright, the Order will allow someone to leave if it is what they wish. But they will keep an eye on a Jedi depending on the circumstances of their departure; one of anger or negative emotion primarily." clarified Sifo-Dyas.

"I see… In that case we seem to have come to an impasse, regarding to who shall lead the Black Sun." said Xizor. Dooku shifted in his seat trying to get comfortable as Sifo-Dyas eyed the Falleen guards that surrounded the room.

"Before we get into that topic, we should investigate to see if there are any surviving members of the Black Sun." replied Dooku.

"That seems most appropriate. Fortunately before you landed I had already conducted such an investigation and discovered a number of survivors: Dequc, Fliry Vorru, Zekka Thyne, and Ziro Desilijic Tiure."

"Ziro as in Ziro the Hutt?" asked Sifo-Dyas.

"One of the same." said Xizor. "It seems Ziro has made a residence for himself in his palace in Coruscant where he operates out of a nightclub in a seedy part of Coruscant."

"Other than that there's little to no one else." commented Dooku. "To get to the other topic of leadership, that's where the main problem lies."

"Perhaps not if we play this fairly, after all my men and I did arrive at the fortress first and we did most of the work up until this point." Xizor explained, a smug smile appearing on his face. "However there is room for you two to serve me as Vigos, we can keep this a small operation for now until we can get a firm grasp on the essentials. From there we can expand the Black Sun once more to its fullest potential."

Dooku contemplated the Falleen's words however there was more pressing matters that Dooku had to accomplish first. "I suppose that's only fair though I implore that you remain cautious on the endeavors of returning Black Sun to its former glory, for the Sith Lord that laid waste to the Black Sun the first time will surely return it will be only a matter of time."

Xizor waved his hand, dismissing the Count's warning. "I fret not of such, I'm sure a Jedi of your caliber will have no such problem of taking care of this Sith Lord correct?"

Dooku remained silent, his mind tracking back to Sidious. The Falleen assumed the Count's silence for one of consensus. Taking the pearl colored Blossom bottle in his hand, he refilled the glasses of his associates and his own.

The Falleen prince raised his glass, toasting in celebration. "To us gentlemen, a rise of a new era. An era of growth and prosperity shall be brought forth to us."

They drank from their glasses before Xizor spoke again. "I apologize for cutting the evening so short but I'm afraid I must depart, I have a date at the Manarai on Coruscant. If you will excuse me, I bid farewell." He stood from his chair and proceeded towards the exit, his guards following in obedience.

Once they left Sifo-Dyas spoke, "I think that fared well didn't you? At least we have eyes on Xizor and he seems to trust us, at least for now anyway."

"For now." muttered Dooku, a frown burrowing onto his brow in contemplation. "But he is not devoid of self-interest, he only has a desire for power and glory, much like a Sith. It will be a matter of time before he will order our executions, if he's smart."

"So not only do we have Sidious to be concerned with but also a prince that is well-respected amongst the Republic." Sifo-Dyas ran his hand down his face in vexation. "Also we have to keep a low profile with our Padawans and make sure your former Apprentice doesn't get killed so that the Sith doesn't get the Chosen One."

"The Chosen One…" Dooku whispered to himself. "Didn't Qui-Gon say that he found the boy from Tatooine?"

"I believe so, I'm guessing that will be our next stop?" Sifo-Dyas inquired.

"Yes, I want to see how much of the Prophecy will come into fruition."

 **-Shadows of the Sun-**

 **Tatooine; Mos Espa**

Dust clouds cascaded gently over the barren desert as T-6 shuttle landed outside of Mos Espa. The two exited their ship and made their way into the city, passing by the citizens.

"What exactly are you hoping to find here?" asked Sifo-Dyas. Dooku examined the area around him, letting the Force guide his actions.

"Not sure but the Force seems to be guiding me away from the city." stated Dooku. "We'll hire a landspeeder to our destination; it seems our destination isn't very far." Making their way to a local cantina, they purchased a simple X-34 landspeeder and exited the city into the vast desert ahead.

An hour passed before the speeder stopped before a vast cave that was next to the base of a canyon. Exiting the speeder Dooku and Sifo-Dyas entered the cave, activating a flashlight to properly see. The cave was empty with the exception of stalagmites and tiny creatures that scurried away from the bright light.

"I've never been one to doubt you before Dooku, but you're sure this is the right place?" asked Sifo-Dyas as he shone the flashlight across the cavern.

"I'm completely sure, come now follow me." ordered Dooku starting to walk deeper into the cave. Moments past before the flashlight shone upon something, Dooku halted as he inspected the wall. There were dark faded symbols but it was covered mostly from the dust, wiping his hand across it Dooku witnessed symbols that were apparently written in dried blood.

"What the hell is this?" exclaimed Sifo-Dyas. "It's look an ancient dialect of Basic but I'm not too familiar with it, what about you Dooku?"

"I do." replied Dooku. "This is from the Ophuchi Clan, a spiritual sect that descended from the Je'daii nearly twelve thousand years ago. They believed the Force would help bring them towards enlightenment, so they dedicated themselves to learning more about the Force, specifically its powers and philosophies. The text reads: _When the shadow of the Bogan falls upon them, the Ashla will not desert them because in the time of greatest despair there shall come a savior, and he shall be known as the Son of the Suns. In the time of the greatest despair, a child shall be born who will destroy the old and renew life into the Force. And the One shall march into the Temple with the Army of One Face. And the flames shall consume him, but he will be reborn._ "

"Son of the Suns." whispered Sifo-Dyas. "Wasn't Kage Solstice's symbol a sun?"

"More of an eclipse but you're not too far with your point." Dooku replied. "If the symbols on Kyo's arm represent the Solstice symbol then he must have ties to Ralem Solstice, and regardless if he is the Chosen One or not he might be considered a demigod amongst Force users, even greater than Sidious himself."

"And what of Qui-Gon's Apprentice, how will we handle him?"

Dooku stood up and eyed his friend. "For now we will keep a close eye on him and I will have to tell Qui-Gon soon about what I know, if he's correct in his assumption of the Chosen One since the prophecy didn't really explain much outside of one clue. But we must not strain ourselves with this; there are only two of us left. We must preserve ourselves until the time is right, for now we shall put our focus to the Padawans, Black Sun, and then the boy. I do have one request for you: head over to Kamino and place an order for a Clone army to be created, and make sure the Council does not know about this."

Sifo-Dyas stared at Dooku perplexingly, his mouth slightly agape but it dawned to him what Dooku was planning. "I see, you're planning to start a galactic war to keep Sidious preoccupied while we continue on with our business."

"That's one part of it, the other is that during my encounters with Sidious was that it was a matter of time before the Sith would plan something similar regardless. While he didn't go into detail what the plan was, I could get a grasp of what he intended to do; he would have to initiate a war so massive that he will be granted emergency powers, or whoever is Supreme Chancellor at this point, and manipulate the war to his favor until he transformed the Galactic Republic to the first Galactic Empire."

Sifo-Dyas nodded in agreement, understanding the magnitude of the Sith's ultimate plan. "So what difference will I make by ordering the Clone army? Ultimately Sidious will discover you were behind it and will try to… Ah I think I understand, Sidious will try to plant some kind of programming into the Clones to massacre the Jedi once the time is right, correct?"

"That is the most plausible theory and the Clones will undoubtedly listen to Sidious' orders to the letter. However we try to produce our own programming to counter Sidious', the biggest problem will be to find the program; the most likely place it could hide would have to be within Sidious' reach, and that will prove to be almost impossible since Maul is still alive." rationalized Dooku. "But we will handle that when the time comes, for now follow my orders."

"Of course I'll head over to Kamino as quickly as I can, once I find a suitable template for the Clones." said Sifo-Dyas. "Let's see, we'll need to find someone who is efficient in fighting and killing Jedi, so it will have to be a Mandalorian."

"I agree, from personal experience on the matter, now let's return to the Temple and get some rest." stated Dooku. "We will begin the Padawans training tomorrow and hopefully from there, we can bring a brighter hope to the galaxy."

 **-Shadows of the Sun-**

 **3 years later (30 BBY); Coruscant**

Dooku and Sifo-Dyas watched as their respective Padawans dueled with the training lightsabers, a clash of blue and green sabers collided between the young Padawans. Dooku noted to himself that Kyo's footwork in Makashi needed improvement but was impressed by how quickly the boy adapted to the form, he nearly matched Dooku when he was at that age.

Sifo-Dyas glanced at his friend and noticed the subtle look of pride in his eyes, chuckling quietly. "You seem impressed Dooku; it looks like you may have found your equal soon."

Dooku chortled at his friend's playful banter. "I admit the boy has skill but he's a long way before he's a match for me."

"If you say so." retorted Sifo-Dyas directing his attention back to the spar. Ahsoka leapt over Kyo and began the offensive of strong blows and somersault strikes from above. Kyo in return countered with defensive blocks, waiting patiently for an opportunity to strike. However the boy started to grow frustrated from the lack of an opening, so he widened his stance and his strikes became wider and fiercer to create his own opening; the elements of Shii-Cho present.

Dooku raised his eyebrow as his interest peaked at his Padawan's decision to use elements of Shii-Cho in his Makashi form. Normally he would be irritated since he considered Makashi an excellent dueling form by itself but he was curious to see what entailed in the spar.

Kyo's strikes were still precise and controlled but one could tell that his strikes were also becoming much more assertive, gearing towards slashes than thrusts and light cuts. His opponent started to realize how aggressive he was getting and tried to capitalize on that with a swift slash to his neck, only to be blocked by his saber. Their sabers locked, the Padawans struggled with their strength as they slowly interlocked into a circle, the crackling of their sabers the only sound heard.

Eventually Kyo took the initiative and pushed forward with his more potent strength, slowly pushing Ahsoka back. She tried to push back to no avail however she took advantage of his blind spot and kicked into his left knee, causing Kyo to hiss in pain and fall to one knee. As Ahsoka prepared for a downward slash, Kyo tackled her to the ground and performed a front flip before returning the slash in kind. Before the blade could strike her face Kyo deactivated his lightsaber, the hilt of his saber a few inches from her face.

"I believe that makes it, what, the fifth time I won?" exulted Kyo a teasing smile on his face, lending her his hand. Ahsoka scrunched her face mockingly as she took his hand, picking herself up off the ground.

"Actually that's three; the first was a draw and the second was technicality." Ahsoka corrected.

Kyo waved his dismissively. "Fair enough but I did beat you this time."

"Narrowly of course." Dooku stated making his appearance known. The Padawans bowed respectfully, waiting for their master's critiques. "Makashi is form of elegance, precision, and most importantly finesse my young Padawan. Your footwork still needs improvement and you still walk the tightrope during your maneuvers, use your environment and the unorthodox to your advantage. Other than that you did well."

Kyo's face brightened at his master's compliment, which brought a small smile to Ahsoka as well. Ahsoka waited for her master to evaluate her performance.

"You have a firm grasp on the use of Ataru but make sure you don't drain your stamina too quickly. Also be mindful of your acrobatics, although Ataru specializes in acrobatics make sure that your body is tight and composed so that any part of your body that gets slashed or cut off. Form II could counter Ataru by launching a series of thrusts toward the enemy's legs to draw the opponent into a flipping overhead leap, so that a Form II practitioner could then burn through the enemy's spine from kidneys to shoulder blades with his Makashi attack." informed Sifo-Dyas. "However I can commend you on your dedication to the Ataru form, it is a highly rigorous combat style and you have shown much potential in it Little 'Soka."

"Thank you Master." Ahsoka said bowing her head in appreciation.

"You are dismissed for now; you can join the other Padawans if you wish." Dooku ordained. The Padawans bowed once more before their Masters alone in the room. "They have come along very nicely in the past few years. How is the process for the Clone army coming together?"

"The Kaminoan scientists are still trying to perfect Jango Fett's DNA for the cloning process, but from what they told me they should be starting very soon." relayed Sifo-Dyas.

Dooku nodded, a sigh of relief escaping his lips. "Good, one less thing to worry about, for now."

"Since you still haven't told Qui-Gon anything about his Apprentice or the eminent threat that looms over him…" implied Sifo-Dyas. Dooku turned towards his friend, his eyes hold an ice cold stare boring into Sifo-Dyas' own.

"I know what you are driving at; I do not need a constant reminder from you." seethed Dooku mostly at himself for not having the strength.

"Apparently you do, considering it's been three years since you said you would. And the only reason why I haven't done so already was because of our friendship." retaliated Sifo-Dyas. "Now you either tell Qui-Gon tonight or I will."

Dooku and Sifo-Dyas continued glaring at each other for a few minutes before Dooku stormed off, leaving Sifo-Dyas alone.

"He can be bull-headed sometimes."

 **-Shadows of the Sun-**

Qui-Gon sat in his room meditating alone. He had completed his training with Anakin for the day and he needed to wind down for a while. The past three years have been interesting to say, Anakin was progressing rather quickly compared to the other Padawans. A smiled tugged at the corner of his lips; he couldn't help but feel proud of him. He taught Obi-Wan Kenobi, who had started to become a model Jedi Knight to his fellow peers, well and now he teaching the Chosen One the ways of the Force.

His thoughts were interrupted by knocking of his door. "Who is it?"

"It's me Qui-Gon, we need to talk." Hearing the voice of his former master, Qui-Gon allowed Dooku entry.

"Master Dooku, it certainly been awhile hasn't it?" implored Qui-Gon.

"A few years I believe, even longer I think since your last Padawan." stated Dooku. Dooku observed his former Padawan's room, noticing the monastic décor of it; relatively the same as any other Jedi room in the Temple. "You were one of the best, Qui-Gon and if you recall that was one of the main reasons why I chose you as my apprentice. And you have become one of the greatest Jedi Masters now because of it. Together we were the best, so of course I have nothing but praise for you as a Padawan. There were times when we had disagreements, but what Master/Padawan doesn't? I had plenty with my old Master."

Qui-Gon nodded solemnly, remembering the decades long past of their adventures across the galaxy. "Indeed but I don't think you are here just to resonate about the former days."

"That is true; I have come to talk about you and your Padawan." Qui-Gon folded his arms, waiting for his former master to continue. Dooku looked at Qui-Gon's robotic appendage for a brief moment then looking Qui-Gon in the eye. "Both of you are in danger, you need to understand that first and foremost. Since you believe that the boy, Anakin, is the Chosen One then it is only a matter of time before the Sith try to take him again. They will try to kill you to make sure that happens."

Qui-Gon nodded gradually. "I'm fully aware of that possibility Master but it's something we can deal with when the time comes. The Sith won't try to infiltrate the Temple with as many Jedi as there are here but I appreciate your concern."

Dooku was about to state something further but hesitated, something Qui-Gon noticed. "Is there more you wish to say?"

"Yes, one final statement." Dooku inhaled silently before revealing the truth. "I am not a Jedi, I am a Je'daii; an Order than predates both the Jedi and Sith."

 **A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. The next few chapters are going to be mainly mission based so you'll see Kyo and Ahsoka on mission together or Kyo and Anakin on a mission, or even Ahsoka and Anakin on a mission. You'll also get to see the life of a Padawan in the Temple as well, so that might be fun lol.**

 **Given that Qui-Gon survived in this story, how different do you guys think Anakin would be compared to his movie and TV show versions (TCW and Clones Was Microseries)? I want to hear your personal thoughts on this.**

 **Here's a small questionnaire I hope you guys wouldn't mind answering in your reviews (it's fine if you don't), I'm curious on your thoughts:**

 **1) What lightsaber combat form do you think Kyo will use?**

 **2) If you notice on the power scale it states that Dooku is at an Island to Island+ level, but if you look closely you see it has (** _ **Jedi persona**_ **) next to his name. How powerful do you think Dooku truly is?**

 **3) How long do you believe Dooku has been a Je'daii?**

 **4) How are you guys enjoying the story so far? lol**

 **As you know I have created a power scale for my SW stories based on how powerful each said character is; for example Yoda being noted in the Continent to Continent+ level means he can use the Force to lift a Continent size mass of land/object or his Force-augmented strikes are enough to destroy a Continent. That's a little bit of context for those who might be confused on how the scale works, I myself was debating on how to properly utilize it.**

 **Here is the power scale for this story:**

 **Moon to Moon+ level:**

Sidious (Rebirth during Dark Empire)

Sith Emperor

 **Continent to Continent+ level:**

Yoda

Mace Windu

Revan

Darth Bane

Darth Plageuis

 **Country to Country+ level:**

Galen Marek/Starkiller

Ajunta Pall

Darth Vader

 **Island to Island+ level:**

Anakin Skywalker (noted as Small Island+; potentially Country)

Darth Maul

Count Dooku ( _Jedi persona_ )

Obi-Wan Kenobi


	3. Growing Alliance

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything pertaining to the Star Wars franchise; all rights are acquired to Disney. The only things I own are my OC's Kyo.**

 **"Speaking"**

 **'Thoughts'**

 **'** ** _Telepathic_** **'**

 **Kyo's Collective:**

Barriss Offee

Ahsoka Tano

Asajj Ventress

Riyo Chuchi

Padme Amidala

Steele Gerrea

Jarael

Bo-Katan Kryze

Kass Tod

Miraj Scintel

Guri

Aubrie Wyn

Fay

Pix

Lourdes

Vaylin

Senya Tirall

Savan

 **-Shadows of the Sun-**

Qui-Gon Jinn, infamous Jedi Master known for his maverick tendencies, stared blankly at his former master, his thoughts swirling in confusion. The word 'Je'daii' rang through his head, what did that mean? An Order that predated the Jedi and Sith? He rubbed his beard in curiosity as he tried to make sense of what Dooku relayed to him.

"I sense you are troubled Qui-Gon, rightfully so." stated Dooku, signaling his hand for them to sit. "I will answer any question you wish to ask. It's the least I can do."

Qui-Gon simply nodded and both Force users sat onto the ground, their legs crossed in a meditative position. A few moments of silence engulfed the room as Dooku waited patiently for his former apprentice to start.

"Juh-Dye," Qui-Gon pronounced slowly, tasting the words leaving his lips. "Why are telling me this now?"

Dooku stared at Qui-Gon, staring past him, lost in his thoughts for a moment. "To be honest, I don't have an answer. I suppose a part of me was afraid of telling you, childish as that sounds."

The elder man somberly laughed to himself. "But I am sorry Qui-Gon. I'm sorry for not telling you the truth when I should have. Though it seems a little late for that."

The maverick Jedi observed the older man mesmerized by his show of emotion, as subtle as they were. He knew his master to be stern and calculating for the most part, some of those traits rubbing off on him. But now, Dooku looked almost like a different person.

"I appreciate you coming to me with the truth." comforted Qui-Gon. "But to get back to the topic on hand, what is the purpose of the Je'daii?"

Dooku gave a warm smile in kind, pleased that his apprentice was open-minded about his confession. "The easiest way to explain it would be Force-users who walked the line between the light and dark sides of the Force without surrendering to the dark side, officially known by the modern day term of Gray Jedi."

Qui-Gon ran his fingers through his beard, listening intently to every word.

"The Je'daii philosophy was conceived on the notion of Balance- _true_ balance. Not the dogmatic view that the Jedi has lied to for countless generations."

"And what would those merits of _true_ balance that the Je'daii proclaim?" asked Qui-Gon.

"Simply they acknowledged the fact that there was always a light within darkness, and darkness within light, so that it was impossible for one to ever be truly free of either. Consider how many Jedi have fallen to the Dark Side and how many Sith have fallen to the Light side, as rare as they may have been. You have always done what you believed to be correct, regardless of what the Council thought; a philosophy in accordance to the Living Force."

"And that's what the Je'daii believed as well?"

"A small part of it, yes. Another more important faction the Je'daii believed in was the Unifying Force, a philosophy that's been diminishing for a long time." explained Dooku.

"The concept that the Force was a single entity that had neither a good or bad side; treating all beings equally." uttered Qui-Gon.

"Precisely, the Force never took any sides during the entire conflict between the Jedi and Sith in all their existence. It is the choices that we make that determine our path, our destiny." Dooku clarified. "Although I myself do believe there is a higher calling for some of us."

"I believe I understand, a majority of it anyway." commented Qui-Gon. Though Dooku maintained his composure, he gave a soft sigh of relief. "But what can you offer Anakin that the Order can't?"

Dooku tapped his finger against the side of his leg. He almost forgotten about the boy, Qui-Gon wouldn't leave without the boy, but considering what he knew about Sidious and his master's experiments...

"There is something else I need to discuss with you, pertaining to your Padawan." Dooku said.

He witnessed Qui-Gon's eyes changed to a stern look, cautious of what his former master was about to say.

"I have come into contact with a Sith Lord by the name of Sidious, along with his former master Darth Plagueis a few years back. They showed me experiments of the Force, dark and malcontent to say the least." explained Dooku.

The elder Je'daii could sense the trickle of anger deep within Qui-Gon, though the maverick Jedi tried his best to contain his frustrations.

"So you knew that the Sith had returned all this time? And you didn't deem it necessary to warn the Council about it?" retaliated Qui-Gon, his eyes narrowed towards his former master. His blue eyes became jaded in response, however Dooku remained unfazed and calm as ever.

"Yes and it wouldn't have mattered if I told the Jedi Council or not, they simply would have ignored it. That is the point I am trying to tell you; the Jedi have become complacent and at the worst possible time, you should know that better than anyone." continued Dooku, gesturing his hand towards Qui-Gon's robotic appendage. "War is on the horizon and there is nothing that can prevent that. Mace Windu and the others consider themselves 'keepers of the peace', a lovely title but ultimately pointless. More death has come to the galaxy in the last thousand generations by the Jedi than any possible crime organization alive, even combined."

Qui-Gon exhaled through his nostrils as he attempted to calm himself to peaceful state of mind.

"I understand your plight Qui-Gon, trust me I do. But the Republic is corrupt, you know that as well as I. The Republic are under the control of the Sith and it has been for an unfathomable amount of time and I'm afraid this could be a sign that the Jedi will face their demise." Dooku said.

"Is that what the Sith told you?" Qui-Gon inquired.

"Mostly from my personal experiences but they simply solidified what I knew. They have no reason to lie at this point in time."

The maverick Jedi licked his lips as he absorbed the information, pondering on them. "What were these experiments that the Sith Lords were conducting?"

"From what I could gather the Sith were trying to manipulate the Midi-chlorians inside a living being to sustain life beyond its natural limits, to grant a person eternal life."

Qui-Gon's eyes widened in horror. "No... That's not possible, no one can harness that kind of power not even a Sith."

"But it is true Qui-Gon, I've seen the experiments and evidence with my own eyes." Dooku stated. "Darth Plagueis was confident that he would overpower the Rule of Two set by a Sith Lord by the name of Darth Bane, however, in Plagueis' blind arrogance he was murdered by his apprentice Sidious; the only true living Sith Lord besides Maul."

A trickle of concern and fear started to spread across Qui-Gon's presence, but he tried to once again maintain a strong composure. However Dooku continued his explanation, knowing his former apprentice needed to know the truth about his Padawan.

"Not only could Plagueis extend his lifespan immeasurably but he could also create, maintain, or save a life through the midi-chlorians though to what extent I am unaware of. But I do know that Plageuis was able to create life through the Force itself. Which brings me back to Anakin, Darth Plagueis stated that child born of this power would be the embodiment of the Force. I fear that Anakin may be that same child."

Qui-Gon had almost reached his breaking point at the last statement, but not of anger, by the look on his master's face he knew he was telling the truth. A gaping pit of defeat started to swell within Qui-Gon, he was so sure that Anakin was indeed the Chosen One, the being of prophecy that would bring balance to the Force. The person who would destroy the Sith. However a glimmer of hope stirred within the Jedi.

"If I join your cause, will you promise to protect Anakin? To keep him away from the Sith and bring him to his full potential?" asked Qui-Gon.

The Je'daii gave a warm smile to his former apprentice. "I will try but I warn you not to take this matter lightly Qui-Gon, whatever decision you make will have ramifications across the galaxy, either good or bad. The path of a Je'daii requires a certain tier of enlightenment that transcends the mortal knowledge of the Jedi and the Sith. To become a Je'daii is to become the embodiment of the Force itself in the mind, body, and soul. One must embrace the temptations and acknowledge their presence and their purpose, not to overcome them. There is the Code of the Je'daii that you must embrace and live by:

 _There is no ignorance; there is knowledge_

 _There is no fear; there is power_

 _I am the heart of the Force_

 _I am the revealing fire of Light_

 _I am the mystery of Darkness_

 _In Balance with Chaos and Harmony_

 _Immortal in the Force_

And with that Dooku stood and walked towards the door, leaving Qui-Gon behind on the floor. He looked over his shoulder and relayed one final message for Qui-Gon. "I am proud to have you as an apprentice, I always was. You've learned from your experiences and that has made better than any of the Jedi."

Before Dooku could leave, Qui-Gon asked one final question. "Does Master Yoda know about this?"

"No and I hope that stays confidential between us Qui-Gon, you know my feelings when I have been betrayed."

 **-Shadows of the Sun-**

Hours past into the night as Qui-Gon Jinn meditated on Dooku's words. He tried to keep an open mind about the possibility of leaving the Order and deep down he knew that the Republic was corrupted, but perhaps it wasn't his choice to make. Anakin had a right to choose his future and to make a decision without his consent would make him feel like he was in slavery again.

'Anakin.' He thought, his mind flashing through the memories of the last three years. 'You have learned so much in a short amount of time, your skill with the blade is as natural as you breathing. And your connection to the Force is almost unparalleled save for Master Yoda. But if what Dooku is true about you then I have no other choice.'

He left his room and walked briskly across the hallway of the Temple, quickly standing in the Padawan section of the Temple. He stood outside of Anakin's room and gave brief knock on the door, alerting the Padawan of his presence.

"Anakin I wish to talk to you." announced the master Jedi. A few seconds later the door slid open to reveal a twelve year old Anakin, rubbing his eyes tiredly. He scrunched his face as he peered towards the much taller Jedi master.

"Master?" Anakin replied wearily, his voice not hiding the irritation of tiredness.

"I'm apologize for waking you so late Anakin but we need to discuss a important matter." clarified Qui-Gon. Anakin gestured his hand lazily for the older Jedi to enter his room, Qui-Gon laughing softly to himself as he did so.

Inside Anakin's room laid a workbench with various tools scattered across them. During his three years at the Temple Anakin still continued to tinker with machines and droids though the Order largely had no use for them, and his droids could often be found throughout the Temple. That was one hobby Qui-Gon encouraged him to follow.

His thoughts were cut off by his young Padawan. "What's the matter Master?"

The Jedi master turned towards Anakin before taking a seat on the boy's bed, gesturing Anakin to do the same. "Anakin, tell me... What is the nature of the Force?"

Anakin gave a puzzled look at his master's question but answered nonetheless. "The Force? The Force connects us to other living beings in the galaxy master; you, me, everything. Why?"

The Jedi master stared off at the wall across the room. "The reason I am asking is because today I have come across something that has me troubled."

Anakin cocked his head in confusion. "How bad could it be Master? You're one of the wisest people that I know."

Qui-Gon smiled at his Padawan's compliment. "As I once told you before that there were two kinds of Force users: the Jedi and the Sith. However I discovered another side of the Force that supposedly predates both of them. A side that combines both Jedi and Sith philosophies."

The young Padawan became intrigued by this and leaned close to Qui-Gon. "Well that doesn't sound too bad to me. What's the problem then?"

What _was_ the problem then?

Such an easy question to ask. Maybe Qui-Gon was over thinking the matter, he knew his master well enough to know that he wouldn't deceive him, intentionally at least. And the more Qui-Gon thought about the problem, the more he began to realize that what his master said was true; about the Jedi Order and the Republic. He knew that if the Order had listened to him about Naboo then they could have captured Maul and interrogated him for information. And he knew that the Republic wouldn't fix itself, same with the Jedi Order. They had grown to arrogant for their own good. Perhaps if he listened to Dooku and joined his cause, then there might be hope.

"What would you say if I told you that in order for you to reach your full potential as the Chosen One that you have to be more than a Jedi?"

"I'm guessing that this has to do with that other side of the Force you mentioned right?" inquired Anakin. He wasn't totally sure what his master was trying to tell him but he trusted his master enough to make the right decision. "I don't see any harm with trying it out."

The Jedi placed a firm hand on the boy's shoulder and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "I suppose not. Thank you Anakin, now get to sleep you'll have a lot of training ahead of you tomorrow."

"Good night master." said Anakin as he got under the covers quickly drifting off to sleep.

"Good night Anakin." softly replied Qui-Gon as he proceeded to leave the room, his mind already made up.

 **-Shadows of the Sun-**

Dooku observed his young Padawan as Kyo tried to plan his next move during a little game of chess. He first introduced Kyo into the game a year ago and the boy quickly adapted to the strategy behind it, though the child never won.

Kyo leaned forward in his chair and his golden eyes darted across the board rapidly, subconsciously biting his bottom lip as he tried to come up with a plan. Dooku waited calmly, his arms folded across his chest and his eyes closed; waiting for his apprentice to make a move.

"Chess is not always about winning. Sometimes it's simply learning. And so is life." Dooku sagely replied.

The young boy merely continued to stare at the board as if he didn't hear his master speak. "That is easy for you to say master, you've always won when we play." Kyo moved his black knight forward one space.

"That is true but do you believe I always won when I was your age?" asked Dooku.

Kyo mumbled to himself and leaned back in his chair. "Probably."

Dooku chuckled at the boy's answer. "Not quite, I have faced a great deal of losses when I played against my master. And each time I faced a loss I found a way to recuperate it so I wouldn't fall for the same trick twice. Though that simply meant I discovered a new way to lose, but I discovered something about chess- it is not the strategy on the board that matters, it is the strategy outside the board that ensures ones victory."

Kyo looked to his master in confusion. "What do you mean?"

Dooku moved his white queen into position, leaving her open for attack. Kyo stared at the queen before looking at his master then at the queen again. "Attackers may sometimes regret bad moves, but it is much worse to forever regret an opportunity you allowed to pass you by. To win you must make a move. Knowing which move to make comes with in-sight and knowledge and by learning the lessons that are accumulated along the way. The reason why chess is sometimes considered a dangerous game is because it reveals the hidden secrets about yourself, things you never wish to reveal though not with your words but by your actions. In short, if you know how your opponent thinks then you can work around their defense."

Continuing to stare what the risky move that his master just played, Kyo was astounded by it. Sacrificing your queen was one of the riskiest moves in chess, if not the most. Why would his master do that? He figured his master was trying to psych him out and it seemed to be working.

"If chess works the same in real life as you say it does then there can be other alternatives as well." replied Kyo. "Underhanded tactics correct?"

Dooku raised an inquisitive brow at his remark. However he internally smiled at where his Padawan was thinking, now knowing where this game would take them. Kyo moved his rook that was close to Dooku's queen and moved him right next to it. Dooku's smile brightened and was about to remark when the door slid open.

"Master, apologies for the intrusion but I have made my decision." Qui-Gon spoke quickly. The Je'daii master swiveled in his chair with fluid motion, hands still folded across his chest. "I, we, have accepted your offer."

"Excellent." answered Dooku. And most excellent it was indeed, having his former apprentice back on his side and with the supposed Chosen One would make their against the Order and Sidious all the more relaxing. However a certain Padawan was confused on the current situation.

"What offer Master?" asked Kyo.

Dooku glanced at Kyo, a determined expression on his face. "I suppose now is the best time to tell you; the past three years since I took you as my apprentice, I have kept a very important secret: I am not a Jedi. I come from an ancient Order that split into two factions: Jedi and Sith; simply known as a Je'daii."

As Kyo stared at his master, he couldn't help feel a tang of betrayal stinging his chest. He didn't know exactly why he felt this way though when he looked at Qui-Gon the sting intensified.

"A Je'daii." repeated Kyo. The Je'daii master immediately noticed the boy's hurtful tone and his sluggish posture. The past three years did a lot for the elder man, almost more so than his entire apprenticeship with Qui-Gon, almost. He did care for the boy almost as a son-

'No, not _as_ a son.' Dooku immediately thought. He felt a connection to the boy that was strong, almost unspoken between the two. And he could feel that pain radiating off of Kyo in waves.

Dooku leaned forward and placed a comforting hand on the boy's shoulder. "Kyo, look at me." Kyo turned to face his master, Qui-Gon quietly watching the two. "Yes there have been things that I kept secrets from you but I did not do that to protect you, I did it because you were not ready to fully comprehend the gravity of it. Given the Sith attack three years ago, dark times are soon approaching. A war will soon break out that will destroy everything that the Jedi have worked to protect, but that will be a good thing. The Jedi Order and the Republic have long since expired their usefulness to serve the galaxy efficiently and a new Order must arise, do you understand?"

Kyo nodded slowly, absorbing the new information that his master told him. "I think so but what will happen to Ahsoka and Master Sifo-Dyas?"

"Luckily my old friend Sifo-Dyas is on our side." reassured Dooku. "Speaking of which I should alert Sifo-Dyas of what has transpired here. But that can wait till morning, for now we should celebrate our unification."

Dooku redirected his attention towards his former apprentice. "As for you Qui-Gon, your training to become a Je'daii will begin shortly but I must take to the birthplace of the Je'daii Order on Tython. But be warned; the planet is extremely Force sensitive, even the slightest imbalance of emotion will devastating storms and ground-quakes. From there you will teach your Padawan all he will need to know."

"Thank you my master." Qui-Gon said as he bowed respectfully towards Dooku.

"The same applies to you Kyo, your training as a Je'daii will commence soon. But you must keep this a secret from any other Jedi at the Temple." Dooku warned.

"But what is a Je'daii Master?" asked Kyo. Qui-Gon eyed his former master, curious if he was going to tell Kyo the same thing that he told him earlier.

"A Je'daii is essentially a person who walks down the path of light and dark. A philosophy that has been the foundation of the Jedi and Sith for time immemorial. However the Je'daii believed that escaping either the light or darkness was futile and rather embraced that to their full potential. All living creatures have an innate sense of balance within us, for example if we get angry it's only for a short period of time until we calm down. All emotions, either good or bad, are temporary. _There is no fear, only power._ " explained Dooku.

"That makes I guess." said Kyo. "So a Je'daii is basically a normal person?"

"In a sense yes, but it much more than that." replied Dooku. "But that is for a later time, it is late and you should get some rest."

Obeying his master's wishes, Kyo left the room towards his own chambers, leaving Dooku and Qui-Gon alone in Dooku's chambers.

"You care for the boy." replied Qui-Gon, a smile appearing on his face. Dooku merely eyed Qui-Gon for a moment before sighing.

"Indeed I do, I see a lot of myself in him; a thirst for knowledge, a keen mind, and his skills in lightsaber combat are exceptional compared to most other Padawan's." answered Dooku.

"Well he does have an exceptional master teaching him, I should know." complimented Qui-Gon.

"What are your thoughts on Kenobi?" Dooku suddenly asked. Qui-Gon was thrown off by the question at first.

"You wish to have him join you?"

"You know that as well as I do that Kenobi is powerful in Force and is wise for someone his age. For what I have planned requires people I can trust which so far is you, my Padawan, Sifo-Dyas, and his Padawan. If we can convince Kenobi to join us then our goals for peace can come that much easier."

Qui-Gon felt hesitant about asking his former Padawan to join them, he himself wasn't totally onboard with the Je'daii philosophy that his master was. But from what his master told him and what Dooku told his Padawan, it was at least trying.

"I can sense your uneasiness Qui-Gon. We do not have to ask Kenobi right away to join us if that is what you wish." said Dooku. "In order to fully comprehend the nature of the Je'daii and its belief, you must first understand yourself and your desires."

Qui-Gon sighed and ran his hand through his beard, contemplating deeply. "Thank you my Master. It's just hard to phantom everything that I was taught as a Jedi from a young age to be false."

"Not everything the Jedi taught you was false." replied Dooku. "There was a Je'daii that existed before the Galactic Republic by the name of Ralem Solstice who believed that people were naturally good but could be swayed by their temptations if left unchecked. Peace and serenity are the keys to the Force but passion and ambition can elevate that power to a higher level. A simple way of comparing the Je'daii is having the knowledge of a Jedi but the power of a Sith."

"I see, such a unique view of the Force." said Qui-Gon.

"Unique perhaps but simple and true as well. However that is enough philosophy tonight my apprentice, we should turn it for the night and start your training." said Dooku. Heeding the words of his master, Qui-Gon bowed and left Dooku's chambers, leaving the elder man alone in his room. His mind rattled with thoughts and plans for the future; Sidious, the Clone Army, Xizor, Black Sun, the Jedi, and the Republic.

He knew Sidious could come into contact with him soon once he caught wind of the Clone Army he was building, and that wasn't a thought he relished. He was also concerned with Xizor and how to deal with him considering he was a major factor in the Republic. Dooku didn't concern himself too much with the Jedi since the only two who could pose a threat to him was his former master Yoda and Mace Windu.

However a brilliant idea occurred to him that may just play in his favor. "Given the Separatist Crisis that's been occurring for two years now and the heated debates that's been going in the Senate, if Xizor were to somehow be 'assassinated' and evidence was pointed towards a Separatist cause, then that would play most useful in our favor. By that time the Black Sun would be primed and ready, and that could spark the war between the two factions while the Black Sun plays both sides. But the biggest problem still lies with Sidious, he still would be in a position of power and could turn the war in our direction. There must be some weakness I can exploit from him!"

Dooku ran his hand across his face, sighing irritatingly when he glanced back at the chessboard Kyo and himself were playing earlier. He noticed the black rook placed right next to the white queen and he remembered what he was going to tell Kyo. He walked over to the board and picked the rook up, twirling the piece between his fingers. If they had continued their game, and if Kyo played strategically, he would have won within fifteen moves.

"And that is the key to this." muttered Dooku as he continued to observe the rook. "Kyo, my black rook, great things shall fall upon your shoulders. I just hope you will be ready to handle it when the time comes."

Dooku pulled a small communicator from his pocket and a hologram of a bluish-purple naked Human female with electrical currents running up and down her body along with dark opaque hair appeared.

"Cortana, things are coming into place but I ask something of you." said Dooku.

"What is it that you need?" replied Cortana.

"A ship but a specially designed starship built primarily for stealth and infiltration purposes with state-of-the-art cloaking technology and a highly advanced hyperdrive engine in its design."

"Of course Lord Dooku, is there anything else that you would like?"

Dooku paused for a moment to decided if he wanted to go through with it. "Yes, pull up all known Je'daii files for the Infinite Empire and and Eternal Empire."

"What exactly are you planning Dooku?" Cortana asked narrowing her eyes suspiciously at elder Je'daii.

"I'm planning to do what I must Cortana, you of all beings should know better than that. I know you suffered greatly after the death of Ralem for countless generations and if he was still alive-"

"Don't!" shouted Cortana in anger. "Don't use him against me now! I know what Ralem's dreams were when he started all of this and..."

"And you know this is what he would do, don't you?" Dooku softly asked.

A saddened expression bloomed across Cortana's face, knowing full well that he was right. A sad smile spread across her lips however, along with a depressed laugh.

"You do remind me of him somewhat in his later years, focused on his goals." replied Cortana. "Just promise me one thing: honor his memory."

"I will, my master." Dooku bowed to Cortana as she downloaded the files she had on record to him.

"That should be everything and I'll get started on the starship immediately." Cortana stated. "I'll contact you once it's completed."

 **-Shadows of the Sun-**

 ** **Tython; One year later (29 BBY)****

Dooku studied the large amount of data on the screen that laid before him. Day in and day out he, along with Sifo-Dyas, trained Qui-Gon, Anakin, Kyo, and Ahsoka on the Je'daii homeworld of Tython for the past year, away from the prying eyes of the Council. And to Dooku's pleasure, all three Padawans were excelling in their practice of the Je'daii Code swiftly. Qui-Gon remained mostly the same as his time as a Jedi but with notable differences; he became more laid back and started to act more as a father towards Anakin, much to Anakin's delight.

Kyo and Ahsoka, to no surprise to Dooku or Sifo-Dyas, became inseparable as they were always seen together. Often training together, the pair trained with their Force powers and lightsaber combat.

But the time came for the three Padawans to create their own lightsabers. Dooku stood from his chair and exited the room, needing a break from the research. Soon he found himself outside with the wildlife, various buildings laid tantamount in ruins. As he walked across the landscape with his hands folded behind his back, he relaxed and felt the nexus of Force flow through him.

The sound of footsteps rang in Dooku's ears as he felt a familiar presence stand next to him. "Greetings Kyo."

"Master."

Master and apprentice stood in silence as the two observed the landscape in front of them, birds flying overhead in the distance.

"Do we have to go back to the Jedi Order, Master?" asked Kyo. "I mean, we're not really Jedi so what's the point?"

"It's the manner of keeping appearances my young apprentice, but soon that will not be an issue. You must have patience young one." replied Dooku. "Have you been training thoroughly?"

"Of course Master. But when do we get to have our lightsabers?"

"Right now, gather the rest of the group. We are heading towards Illum."

"Illum? Why there?"

"It is where all Jedi go to construct their lightsabers Kyo, to make their mark as a Jedi."

 **A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!** **I appreciate the reviews and the answers to my little questionnaire. However I do have one more questionnaire I would like to ask:**

 **How powerful do you think Qui-Gon Jinn is (based on the scale below)?**

 **How powerful do you Kyo and Ahsoka should be (based on the scale below)?**

 **The next chapter, like I said in the previous, will be more mission-based but it will include the introduction of a certain Separatist General...**

 **As you know I have created a power scale for my SW stories based on how powerful each said character is; for example Yoda being noted in the Continent to Continent+ level means he can use the Force to lift a Continent size mass of land/object or his Force-augmented strikes are enough to destroy a Continent. That's a little bit of context for those who might be confused on how the scale works, I myself was debating on how to properly utilize it.**

 **Here is the power scale for this story:**

 **(Update- the website that I received my information for the power scale, VS Battles Wiki, has currently made some changes in their power scales, which I will do the same here)**

 **Solar System level:**

Naga Sadow _(with Sith Corsaid and Sith relics through Dark Side Magic)_

World Razer _(destroyed 100 stars & 1,000 planets as according to the Rakata ruins & the Failsafe, the full power of the Infinite Empire was needed to defeat it)_

 **Star to Star+ level:**

Father

Abeloth

 **Planet to Planet+ level:**

Grand Master Luke Skywalker

Son

Daughter

 **Moon to Moon+ level:**

Sidious _(Rebirth during Dark Empire)_

Sith Emperor

 **Continent to Continent+ level:**

Yoda (Multi-Continent level)

Mace Windu

Revan

Darth Bane

Darth Plageuis

Darth Vader _(His training as a Sith Lord has noticeably increased his power from his previous peak as Anakin Skywalker; previously Country level)_

Galen Marek/Starkiller _(Comparable to Darth Vader; previously Country level)_

Count Dooku _(Jedi persona; One of the most powerful Jedi the order had ever produced, even before his powers became enhanced by becoming a Sith Lord; previously Island+ level)_

Darth Maul _(appears to be comparable to, if not slightly weaker than, Darth Tyranus per Son of Dathomir; previously Island level)_

Anakin Skywalker _(Surpassed Darth Tyranus at his peak in Revenge of the Sith; previously Island level)_

Obi-Wan Kenobi _(telekinetically stalemated a Darth Vader that, while emotionally compromised, was still well above his Padawan self in raw power; previously Island level)_

 **Country to Country+ level:**

Ajunta Pall

Satele Shan

Darth Malgus

Meetra Surik

Darth Sion

 **Island to Island+ level:**

Ki-Adi Mundi

Darth Nihilus


	4. Fateful Meetings

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything pertaining to the Star Wars franchise; all rights are acquired to Disney. The only things I own are my OC's Kyo.**

 **"Speaking"**

 **'Thoughts'**

 **'** ** _Telepathic_** **'**

 **Kyo's Collective:**

Barriss Offee

Ahsoka Tano

Asajj Ventress

Riyo Chuchi

Sola Naberrie

Steele Gerrea

Jarael

Bo-Katan Kryze

Kass Tod

Miraj Scintel

Guri

Aubrie Wyn

Fay

Pix

Lourdes

Vaylin

Senya Tirall

Savan

Deliah Blue

Jaina Solo

Mara Jade

Sabin Wren

Hera

Darth Talon

 **-Shadows of the Sun-**

 **Coruscant**

Sidious drummed his fingers against the arm of his chair, his brow furrowed and his eyes held calculating intent. He stared into the busy nightlife of Coruscant, the intergalactic utopia of politics, art, and various forms of entertainment. But the one thing he craved more than anything else, galactic conquest. He remembered the history his master told him of the Republic, Trade Federation, the Intergalactic Banking Clan, the Techno Union, and other commerce guilds. And of their never-ending greed for money and power, and how to exploit those weaknesses for their benefit.

After many decades of persuasion and manipulation, both in the Senate and the commerce guilds, he had them finally underneath his belt. However there was a rising concern that would soon prove a problem to his plans, Dooku. He had caught wind of the Jedi's plans to raise a Clone Army, for what purpose the Sith Lord didn't completely know but had a fair reason behind; Dooku was attempting to distract his attention by waging a galactic-wide war.

Sidious smiled deviously at the prospect of Dooku's actions; he had the promise make a good Sith. But the Sith Lord had a bigger prize to catch, Anakin Skywalker. His grip tightened on the chair at the lost of his property at the guise of Qui-Gon Jinn but the cunning Sith could utilize their relationship to his benefit. From his brief interaction with the boy when he first arrived on Coruscant with the maverick Jedi, Sidious could sense a overwhelming power within him and great emotion. And he would manipulate those emotions the same as everything else he had accomplish, but with Qui-Gon still around, he would have to reevaluate his plans; a small sacrifice that he was willing to go through for his prize.

 _Kill the Jedi, make the boy your apprentice_. The Dark Side of the Force whispered into his ear like a taunting temptress. Sidious closed his eyes, letting his impending malice rejuvenate his body.

A sound of the transmission hologram brought the Sith Lord back to reality. "Darth Sidious, I have returned." announced a dark-skinned male with a deep baritone. Sidious smiled and turned in his chair, facing the holographic male directly.

"Master Windu, you took longer than I expected." chortled the Sith Lord.

"Apologies my lord, the meeting with the Separatists took longer than I anticipated." Windu stated, bowing in front of Sidious' desk. Sidious waved his hand in dismissal, not caring about the reason.

"You have done well Windu, leading the Separatists for these last few years as proved most fruitful. Though I sense a disturbance in the Force, someone or something will be coming after us." Sidious stated ominously, folding his hands together and peered his cold eyes to the desk.

"Is it Skywalker?" questioned the fallen Jedi. Sidious didn't reply for a moment, his thoughts flashing to the past, looking for a small infracture he may accidentally overlooked. His hands clasped tighter in agitation when he found no such evidence but his face remained collected.

"Partially but I sense another as well. Something possibly far more powerful." replied Sidious.

"Something more powerful than the Chosen One?" inquired Windu.

"Quite possibly, there are secrets that the universe is not ready to reveal. Beings that could alter the very fabric of reality but they were discarded as legends, damned fools." muttered Sidious. He had a feeling that Dooku's hand was involved, considering he was Skywalker's master's master. But he would wait, he wouldn't dare risk the Grand Plan over a supposed hunch, not until he cemented his power further. No doubt Dooku will unknowingly play his part in the Sith's schemes. "But that will be of no concern of yours Master Windu, head back to Coruscant immediately and await further instructions."

"Yes my lord." Windu bowing once more before the transmission faded as a tall figure revealing himself behind it, his face overshadowed by the darkness. His yellow eyes giving the only known of light in the chambers.

"I take it things are progressing fairly well then?" spoke the figure, his voice hollow and held an air of pride.

"Quite indeed, my master. The Separatists are growing in numbers with each passage of time, soon our plans will commence to the second stage." said Sidious. The figure chuckled in amusement, apparently glad at the news.

"Good good, I trust that you plan to deal with Dooku when the time comes." The figure stepped forth, the shallow lights revealing a Gungan wearing senatorial robes of burgundy draping across his frame. His eyes continuing to evaluate the Supreme Chancellor as he took a step closer.

Sidious smiled knowingly. "Of course. Don't you trust me?"

"Considering you attempted to kill the Munn Hugo Damask a few years ago and failed, you tell me." The Gungan narrowing his eyes at that fateful night four years ago, right before the inauguration of Senator Palpatine's rise to Supreme Chancellor.

"You managed to survive nonetheless." Sidious countered, a cruel smile flashing across his face. "Due to your own luck mostly."

"Watch yourself Sidious, I learned from my recklessness. Pray that I don't return the favor soon." sneered Plagueis as he placed his hands defiantly on the durasteel desk. The room froze with pure hatred as the two Lords of the Sith stared at each others eyes, the desk partially frozen in ice due to Plagueis' touch. After minutes of an intense showdown Plagueis removed his hands from the desk, straightening his robes.

"A word of caution Sidious, I have been alive for much longer than you can imagine. There are things you still haven't learned from me but you already know that. Remind yourself of that fact before you attempt to assassinate me again." warned Plagueis. A small appearing on Plagueis' for just a moment. "But I must commend how close you were to killing me those four years ago, you learned much as well as I. The cycle of the Rule of Two seems to have been broken finally after many millennium, under my rule of course; a man made into a god. Unfortunately I must return to the mask of that wretched creature Jar Jar Binks within the morning and play the role of the fool once more and intermingle amongst the other blind heathens."

Plagueis turned his back to his apprentice and strolled out of Sidious' office, the Sith Lord in kind staring at the back of the Gungan with a mixture of fascination and anger.

 **-Shadows of the Sun-**

 ** **Ilum****

"Infinite in mystery is the gift of the goddess. We seek it thus, and take to the sky. Ripples form on the water's surface. The wandering souls knows no rest." The voice of Anakin reciting a passage from a small book, the rest of the Je'daii aboard the descending ship listened to its message.

"Loveless Act I, I believe." said Kyo, the young Je'daii leaning his head against his seat and his eyes closed.

Anakin acknowledged Kyo with an amused laugh, closing the book and placed it on his lap. "You remembered."

Kyo lazily opened his left eye towards Anakin, a lazy smile on his face. "How can I not? When you've beaten it into our heads." He raised his hand and tapped it against his temple to emphasize his point. Ahsoka merely chuckled at the boy's antics and shook her head, folding her arms across her chest.

"Anakin does have great taste in literature, I will admit to that." Qui-Gon stated placing a hand on his Padawan's shoulder. "Strong in the body and mind, an incredibly rare trait nowadays unfortunately. I'm proud of you Anakin."

"It's-uh, thank you Master." Anakin sheepishly took the compliment, nervously smiling at his father figure. Father figure, even after a year training together in the new lifestyle of the Je'daii on Tython the words 'Father' and 'Son' were never uttered between the two. That was a secret desire Anakin desperately wanted to come true, having told Ahsoka and Kyo in secret.

Qui-Gon removed his hand from Anakin and stood up from his seat, preparing to leave the ship once they landed. The remaining Je'daii stood from their seats and as the ramp descended onto the snowy ground, the young Force users bristled from the raging snow storm outside.

"Force almighty! Is this Ilum?" shouted Kyo over the storm. "You got to be kidding me! Why do these lightsaber crystals have to be on a frozen rock?!"

"It shows the bond between a Jedi and his weapon. Many Jedi will say that a lightsaber is ones life and in many respects that is very much true." announced Dooku as he stood next to his apprentice. "Now we must hurry and get to the caves before the storm kicks up even harder than before, I don't wish to be buried under several feet of snow."

"I'll be trailing behind you, I need to contact Kamino for an update on the Clones and check on my contacts back on Coruscant for any news of Xizor." Sifo-Dyas stated. He noticed Ahsoka's disappointed face when he placed his hand on top her head, giving her a reassuring smile. "Don't worry 'Soka, I won't be long. I know how important it is for a master to see his padawan create their first lightsaber, I was in a similar position as you once before. I'll be back before you know it, have I broken any promise that I made with you?"

"No, I guess not." answered Ahsoka with a tiny smile.

"I didn't think so. Now get going, I can sense the storm starting to pick up a little." Sifo-Dyas retreated back to the ship as the rest of the group pulled their hoods over their heads and braced themselves for the upcoming blistering storm.

As the Je'daii entered the cave, the Padawans stood in awe at the crystalline architecture that stood in the middle of the cave. All in its glorious magnificence taunting any and all who would step forth in its domain. Qui-Gon glanced at the environment around him, sensing familiar faces in the distance.

"It has been a long time since I was here last with Obi-Wan and with you Master." Qui-Gon said with bemusement in his voice. He placed both hands on Anakin's shoulders and gave them a tight squeeze in reassurance. "Such grand times and it's time to start a new pair of memories."

"Ah yes, I still remember the first time we entered here for your lightsaber Qui-Gon, a little too well actually." Dooku squinted his face amusingly at his former apprentice. Qui-Gon stared blankly at Dooku for a moment before rolling his eyes at him.

"I was young and hot-headed back then." defended Qui-Gon.

"You nearly caused a cave-in with your hubris, leaping around like a Kowakian monkey-lizard." retorted Dooku watching his former apprentice from the corner of his eye. Anakin glanced towards Qui-Gon for a moment in amazement, surprised by his master's actions in his youth. Qui-Gon cleared his throat and attempted to change the subject, focusing back onto Anakin.

"Anyway Anakin, focus your senses on the surrounding area. The crystal will call out to you through the Force and you will impart some of your power into the crystal into the hilt." Qui-Gon explained.

"Is that it? Doesn't sound too hard." said Anakin nonchalantly, shrugging his shoulders.

"Oh it's a bit complicated than that Anakin, once discovering the crystal imbuing your power into the crystal will require hours, maybe even days, to properly activate it." Dooku explained.

"If it takes hours to charge the crystal then how long to find it?" asked Kyo.

"It depends on the user, however I wouldn't recommend rushing young one. This is an art that shouldn't be taken lightly." Kyo nodded in agreement with his master's advice, observing the shades of green and blue crystals that embedded themselves into the walls of the cave.

"Are these all the colored crystals that Illum provides?" Kyo asked.

"Initially yes, however there many shades of crystals that you can replace out in the galaxy, for the right price." Dooku stated. "Though if you look closely and search deep enough, you may find something to your liking."

The young Je'daii mused for a moment when the soft padding of boots reverberated in the cave. Sifo-Dyas brushed the thick layer of snow from his robes before walking to Ahsoka, his cheeks rosy from the frozen tundra outside.

"I've got good news, the first batch of Clones has finally been completed; they are waiting for our inspection. I can go ahead with the inspection once we are finished here." informed Sifo-Dyas.

The Tortuga looked up to her master expectantly, her eyes showing her innate desire to follow her master. "Can I come Master, please?"

The Je'daii seemed weary about having his apprentice join him to Kamino, he wanted to keep her away from the business on Kamino but he realized that keeping her away would wouldn't benefit her in the future.

"Alright you can come 'Soka, we're not in a real hurry for the inspection anyway. Speaking of which," Sifo-Dyas turned towards Dooku. "Xizor is requesting your presence at the Manarai back on Coruscant immediately, he contacted me before I could collect any intel from my contacts."

"And I would assume he didn't explain the reason for this sudden meeting?" Dooku implored and rubbed his hand against his well-trimmed beard.

"No but he seem urgent about it." stated Sifo-Dyas. Dooku turned away from him to face his padawan but Kyo was already a fair distance from the Je'daii. He noticed Kyo's hands gripped tightly into a fist and felt the waves of hurt and betrayal radiating off of the boy. Dooku sighed and pinched his eyes at the troubling situation before him; if he left now, Kyo would grow to resent him in some manner but if he didn't leave now then Xizor would grow suspicious, which could leave himself and the others in danger.

Dooku continued to watch his _son_ vanish into one of the tunnels before making his decision.

 **-Shadows of the Sun-**

Kyo punched a nearby wall causing cracks to form from his sheer strength, breathing heavily as tears threatened to fall down his face. He knew what choice his master would make, but he hoped he would stay with him anyway. Just foolish wishes of a boy, he should have known better; should have known that he was merely overacting to this. But as his anger started to cloud a part of his judgment, Kyo sensed his master standing behind him. Turning around he saw Dooku looking at him with a frown on his face, apparently not pleased by his actions.

"Do you think it pleases me to leave at a crucial point in your life?" Dooku started taking a steps towards Kyo. "To see a master watch his apprentice mature before his very eyes is the same as a father taking pride in his son becoming a man. And you have no idea how much that pains me, to watch my own son grow to resent me because of something that is my own fault."

Kyo stared at his master with widened eyes, tears still threatening to fall as he became speechless what his master just admitted. "S-Son?"

"Yes, you are my son. Four years have I raised you, trained you, clothed you, fed you, and cared for you. And I suppose now I finally have the courage to tell my own son how I feel." Dooku chuckled at the dry irony of his words. "I am sorry that I made you feel that you weren't important to me at this moment, I'm mostly angry at myself. I never meant to hurt you though I guess that's how it happened anyway."

Dooku took his final steps until he was in front of Kyo and knelt on one knee, looking directly into Kyo's eyes. The boy shuffled his feet under the gaze of Dooku, not quite sure on how to respond.

"You really think of me as your son?" Kyo asked. Dooku nodded silently, a warm smile appearing on the older man's face. "But what about your meeting with Xizor?"

"You are the most important person in my life Kyo, nothing will change that. But there will be times were sacrifices will have to be made, that I cannot change. You must willingly to accept those choices when the time comes." comforted Dooku. He wrapped his arms around Kyo, who tensed involuntarily in his grasp. But Kyo recuperated and returned the hug in kind, burying his face into the Je'daii's neck; the hair of Dooku's beard tickling Kyo and warm tears drenched a part of Dooku's robes but the Je'daii didn't care.

"I'm sorry for overreacting, Father." Kyo spoke after a few minutes. He found himself enjoy the word 'Father' when he spoke to his master, it felt natural in a weird way. He guessed he was so used to call Dooku master that a change in title was new to him. Dooku looked at the fist-sized hole that his son created a few moments ago before pulling away from him.

"Just be mindful of your emotions Kyo," He gestured his head towards Kyo's actions on the wall. "Now let's get started on the construction of your lightsaber."

Kyo nodded with diligence and closed his eyes, letting the Force overcome his senses.

"Good, let the Force flow through you. Let it dictate your actions and show you what you need to see." advised Dooku. With his eyes still closed, Kyo slowly walked away from Dooku deeper into the tunnel. Dooku trailed behind, a bit curious on what his apprentice would discover.

When he finally caught to Kyo, the boy was kneeling in front of a patch of uprooted ground; his hands digging deeper and deeper when he pulled an amber colored crystal. Kyo inspected the hard-gold colored crystal with fascination, his fingers caressing the texture of it, feeling its rather smooth surface.

"An amber crystal, that is rather rare if I say so. I'm surprised you found one so easily." Dooku remarked as he held the crystal in his hand. "Do you know what the amber color represents?"

The Je'daii burrowed his brow in thought for a brief moment. "Well, I know that in the Jedi Order that blue represents a Jedi Guardian, green represents a Jedi Counselor, and yellow represents a Sentinel. Does the amber represent the Sentinel?"

"Close but I was referring more to the psychological aspect of the colors." explained Dooku, handing the crystal back to Kyo. "The Guardians use the blue crystals as it indicates a well developed basic instinct, hence they are more likely to get into a fight. The Counselors use green crystals since it indicates healers, a benevolent character, and spiritual advancement. And Sentinels use yellow crystals mainly since the lightsaber of a Sentinel is rarely used, they prefer more grounded actions."

"So does the amber represent then?" asked Kyo looking closely at the crystal.

"That is a unique answer, as amber is a combination of gold and orange." Dooku further explained. "Amber indicates a person of individual strength and courage, in some cultures amber is placed in burial with their deceased to ensure the body remains whole. In other cases it is considered to be the stone of the sun. Some properties of amber include- balanced emotions, attracts good luck, eliminates fear, clears the mind, dissolves negative, and helps develop patience and wisdom."

"Essentially it represents the philosophy of a Je'daii perfectly." Kyo replied, a tiny smile spreading his face. "Though I don't know if I'm ready for something like this." The crystal levitated out of his hand and floated in front of his face, Kyo turned around to witness Dooku's outstretched hand manipulating the crystal.

"Greatness is often thrusted upon those who are deemed unworthy by the people around them, my young apprentice. Only a few can prove them wrong, but only one can achieve all that he desires, if you are willing to sacrifice everything." proclaimed Dooku, gently settling the crystal back to Kyo's hand. "Though you might not be able to realize it now, you are destined for something profound. What part you may play is up to you and you alone, I am merely a messenger for the next generation."

The young Je'daii glanced at his master then to the crystal before pulling a curved lightsaber hilt from his belt, in honor of his master's own. The curved hilt was rather in its design, gray with a single angular guard. Kyo disassembled the lightsaber hilt through the Force, the many parts floating around his head. He then levitated the crystal towards the center of the floating parts and closed his eyes, trying to imbue much of his power into the crystal as possible.

Dooku waited patiently and sat himself on the ground, legs crossed, and started to meditate. The young Je'daii continued to focus his efforts on the crystal, small beads of precipitation forming on his forehead.

 **-Shadows of the Sun-**

Dooku and Kyo returned to the entrance of the cave after many hours of intense meditation, the fruits of the Je'daii's labor bore a bountiful prize; a completed and finished lightsaber. Kyo beamed with happiness and Dooku wore a prideful smile himself; quickly finding another figure dusting the freshly layer of snow off. Pulling off the hood revealed the face Obi-Wan Kenobi, who searched the cave for a brief moment before acknowledging the arrival of Dooku and his apprentice.

Dooku feigned surprised at the arrival of the Jedi, as he had a fair idea that Qui-Gon had contacted him; hopefully to be indoctrinated to the Je'daii Order. The younger Je'daii had a confused look on his face before his eyes widened at the possible scenario that laid before him. He remembered talks between Dooku and Qui-Gon for the past year regarding the fate of Kenobi.

"Ah Kenobi, I'm surprised to see you here. Though I'm surprised to find you here alone, you didn't lose your padawan to the festering snow did you?" teased Dooku. Kenobi's expression became amused at the older man's quip.

"Hardly Master Dooku, I received a transmission from Qui-Gon to meet him here. You wouldn't happen to know anything about it?" implored the curious Jedi Knight.

Dooku raised a brow in return. "I have a certain idea though I'm guessing you won't have to wait too long for Qui-Gon to return."

"Excellent. And how have you been fairing this few years?"

"Splendidly if I say so myself. Kyo here has been one of the quickest students that I had the pleasure of teaching." praised Dooku. Kyo simply gave a tight lipped smile and looked away in shyness of his master's praise.

Kenobi smiled in admiration of the boy, getting praise from Dooku of all people was a rare accomplishment; definitely not easily earned. Before the Jedi could say anything further, Qui-Gon Jinn and Anakin made their presence known as they quickly walked over to where Dooku, Kyo, and Kenobi were. Trailing quickly behind them was Sifo-Dyas and Ahsoka, Ahsoka herself looking confused at the arrival of Kenobi but she didn't heed it any mind for long.

"It's been a few years Master hasn't it?" greeted Obi-Wan bowing his head slightly towards his former master. "I'm curious on what you wanted to discuss to me about." Now that he thought about it, it was rather strange that Qui-Gon would wish to discuss something with Dooku and Sifo-Dyas around, but it could be something important.

"Over the past year I have discovered something monumental, something that the Jedi have been blind to acknowledge- the Sith have returned and they have complete control over the Republic. No one in the galaxy will be safe as long as the Republic remains in power, which is where Dooku and Sifo-Dyas come into play. They are not adherent to the Jedi Order and its code, instead they follow a philosophy that predates both Jedi and Sith, even the Republic itself; they are Je'daii. I have joined their cause and I offer the same offer to you, Obi-Wan." Qui-Gon explained, folding his arms within the sleeves of his robes and waited expectantly knowing full well his own doubts when he first heard about it from Dooku.

The Jedi Knight stared at his former master with a blank look, not having any words to express himself. He always knew Qui-Gon to be somewhat of a renegade with the Council a fair portion of the time but hearing his master purposefully going against what he taught him was...

"I was very much like you when I discovered about this." comforted Qui-Gon as he wrapped his arms around Obi-Wan's shoulder, bringing the Jedi out of his stupor. "But ever since I've become a Je'daii I have discovered more about the Force than I ever thought imaginable and discovered about the lies that the Jedi have told over the last few generations."

"What sort of lies exactly?" inquired Obi-Wan narrowing his eyes at Qui-Gon.

"The use of emotions, the will of the Force just to name a few." retorted Qui-Gon. "The Jedi firmly believe that only the Light Side of the Force is only way to balance, but because of that belief it has led to many Jedi to fall into Sith hands. And almost war that has been waged in the galaxy is primarily started by the corruption in the Senate and the Jedi's tyrannical approach to keep their power; there is only a few differences between a Sith and the Jedi- the use of emotions."

"The Jedi are not tyrants, they are self-less and defend others." combated Obi-Wan. "They are the beacons of democracy and freedom."

"I once thought the same Obi-Wan, but do you remember what the Council did when I told them about my encounter with Maul back on Tatooine?" asked Qui-Gon. "They elected to ignore that threat although you could counter that the Sith were wiped out a thousand years ago, but we both what happened back on Naboo don't we?"

Qui-Gon placed his robotic hand on Kenobi's shoulder, causing the Jedi to stare at the appendage as memories flooded his mind. Guilt wrapped the Jedi's psyche at the helplessness he felt during their fight with Maul, as his master sacrificed his hand due to Kenobi's carelessness and naivete.

"If it wasn't for me-"

"I don't blame you for my hand Obi-Wan, blame the Council. If the Council heeded my warning and sent more than just two Jedi to Naboo, then Maul would be in custody and we would probably not be having this conversation right now, or at least I wouldn't anyway." explained the recent Je'daii. "There must be a reason why both of us survived that day and why Maul escaped but that's neither here or now. What's important is what choice you make now; join us and potentially save the galaxy from itself or stay the Jedi and possibly get massacred by the Sith."

Obi-Wan contemplated the information his former master just told him and as much as he would like to deny it, everything Qui-Gon said was true. But given that he spent a majority of his life dedicated to the Order, he wasn't sure if he could give it up so willingly. Then again Qui-Gon joined this "Je'daii" group and seemed more dedicated to this than as his time as a Jedi.

Obi-Wan bit his lip before taking a moment to contemplate his words. "I don't know, how are six Je'daii supposed to save the galaxy with no army of any kind?"

"Actually we have an army of sorts, we will have the Black Sun under our control soon but given the assassinations of Maul a few years back before his fight with the both, the reserves of the Black Sun have been sorely lacking; mainly in leadership." explained Sifo-Dyas.

"Black Sun? I'm afraid I don't know that organization." replied Obi-Wan.

"And that's why it has been as successful as it was for the last several thousand years. Pocketing profit from across the galaxy by corrupt governments has made a liable threat to the galaxy." explained Dooku.

Obi-Wan folded his arms and gave a mocking look to the elder Je'daii. "So your grand plan is to essentially become a crime lord? Oh how very noble of you."

Dooku narrowed his eyes to the condescending Jedi, not taking his mocking lightly. "I will overlook your naive beliefs if you heed the gravity of the situation at hand- the Republic has never been able to prevent any of the crime that has commenced since its creation and why do you think that is? Because you can not dispose of crime, you can only control it. Taking advantage of what the Republic are not willing to do will give us the advantage we need, and as you can see we are sorely lacking in any tactical advantage to take down the Sith."

"I suppose. And I'm guessing you personally met with the Sith Lord?" inquired Obi-Wan.

"Yes, Sidious and his master Plagueis. Maul was only an assassin serving under Sidious, while Sidious has control over the Senate." Dooku informed.

"And what of this Plagueis?"

"Killed by Sidious a few years back, per the Sith Rule of Two."

Obi-Wan directed his attention towards Qui-Gon once more, studying his master's expression. "And you honestly believe that joining the Je'daii is only path to attaining peace?"

"There can be many paths to achieve peace but only one can work. The Republic, as far as the records that I have read, was only supposed to be a temporary alliance to combat a threat once known as the Infinite Empire almost twenty-five thousand years ago; before the Republic was even an idea. But after that threat was over, the Republic fell deep into its own destruction; granted there are a few good people in the Senate but it's not enough to justify all the horrendous acts it has committed." stated Qui-Gon. "This is why I implore you to join me, to join us. You were always an intelligent young man, one of the best I have ever trained."

"Given our encounter with your fallen apprentice Xanatos in the past, I'll take that as a compliment." quipped Obi-Wan trying to ease the tension within himself. He folded arms and a weary look crinkled against his forehead, obviously conflicted on what he should do.

"You don't have to make a decision now Kenobi. Doing so would tarnish the philosophy of the Je'daii; we seek knowledge and transcend the limitations set by those around us." clarified Sifo-Dyas with a understanding look. " _There is no ignorance, there is knowledge_. Do you know what that means?"

"Knowledge is power?" jested Obi-Wan.

Sifo-Dyas snickered at the Jedi Knight's dry sense of humor. "That's partially true, a more accurate explanation is that everything we learn is new; whether it is a lie or truth. Knowledge comes from learning. Wisdom however comes from living. Real knowledge like everything else of value is not to be obtained easily. It must be worked for, studied for, thought for and more than that."

"The greatest enemy of knowledge is not ignorance, it is the illusion of knowledge." stated Dooku. "And given all the knowledge that your master has presented you with, what will you do? Will you stay for an Order that nearly condemned you and your master to your deaths because of their hubris?"

The Jedi Knight sighed wearily as he rubbed his hand across his forehead, feeling how frigid his face was. "I don't know what to think honestly."

Feeling the conflict stirring within his former apprentice, Qui-Gon once more placed his hand on Kenobi's shoulder. "Take some time, meditate on this and come back to me once you believe you are ready."

"How long did it take you to change sides?"

"A few hours, after deep meditation pondering on all things that I reevaluated from my long career as a Jedi."

"May I inquire what category the Je'daii would place themselves in?"

"A crude term for the Je'daii would be the modern use of the word Grey Jedi." spoke Dooku. "The Je'daii's belief is built on the foundation of balance, the greyiness of life. There are reasons for what people do, either good or bad are terms they use to justify those actions; vengeance, murder, justice being the most common examples."

"And the Je'daii believe themselves superior to those reasons?" commented Obi-Wan.

"Yes and no, the Je'daii see themselves as flawed just like everybody else. We can make mistakes from time to time, however the key difference between Jedi, Sith, and Je'daii is the aspect of redemption; to rectify the mistakes that we caused. The Jedi will turn their backs on those that betray them and the Sith will take advantage of that weakness even further down that malicious path." elucidated Sifo-Dyas. "The Je'daii offer a chance for you to become something grander than you ever dreamed, a life of significance. People across the galaxy are miserable with their lives while their precious Senators take advantage of their hopelessness, pushing their own agendas ahead of their people they were supposed to serve."

"I can't really argue against that I guess." stated Obi-Wan feeling his reserves dropping at the reasons presented to him. He looked at Anakin, Kyo, then Ahsoka before making his decision. "I accept the invitation to join your cause."

A relieved smile graced Qui-Gon's face as he brought Kenobi into a hug, the former Jedi Knight tensing unexpectedly from the action before wrapping his own arms around Qui-Gon.

"It's good to have my sons reunited and come together for this special celebration." stated Qui-Gon.

"Son?!" answered both Anakin and Obi-Wan at the same moment. Obi-Wan was mainly surprised from the confession while Anakin became teary-eyed at the revelation of his dream coming true. Anakin embraced Qui-Gon into a bone-crushing hug, his arms wrapping around his master's waist and buried his head into Qui-Gon's stomach. Qui-Gon felt Anakin's body shake with joy and returned the hug in kind, chuckling to the boy's reaction.

"Of course, you didn't think I wouldn't care for you that deeply during our time on Tython?" inquired Qui-Gon. "I always knew you would be someone special Anakin, whether you are the Chosen One or not. And you Obi-Wan, well, I think our time together says more than enough."

"I guess, I'm just happy to be by your side again Master." replied Obi-Wan with a smile of his own. "So what do we do know?"

"For now everyone except for Sifo-Dyas and Ahsoka return to the Jedi Temple and await for me to return from my meeting with Prince Xizor. Qui-Gon, inform Obi-Wan on any questions he may have on the Je'daii and our plans. I shall return shortly, oh, before I forget." Dooku turned towards Sifo-Dyas with sinister smirk. "I believe there's something you should tell Miss Tano here."

Sifo-Dyas widened his eyes knowingly at the implications of what his dear friend was hinting. "Only after you Count, age before beauty and all that."

Dooku smiled in triumph, wrapping his arms around Kyo's shoulder. "I already have."

"Anyone else feel kind of awkward right now?" Kyo quipped looking around the cave entrance. The only respond the boy received was reassuring nod from Obi-Wan.

Sifo-Dyas growled in his throat silently before he faced his padawan, rubbing his hand around his mouth before speaking. "Ahsoka-"

Before the Je'daii Master could speak another word, Ahsoka wrapped herself around her master as well.

"I know, it's just nice to know that you care." Her voice muffled from the fabric of her master's tunic, her grip tightening around his waist. Sifo-Dyas remained silent and simply brought her closer with a hug of his own, pressing his lips softly to her forehead. She smiled at the affection, a light blush changing her orange cheeks to a darker shade.

"It seems in our time of crisis a family has been given birth, our bonds strengthening those we hold dear."announced Dooku. "Our bonds will be the key to our survival and to our victory."

 ** **-Shadows of the Sun-****

 ** **Manarai restaurant; Coruscant****

Count Dooku strolled into the elegant upscale dining establish of Manarai, escorted by two Falleen royal guards. The Je'daii could hear the joyful laughs of it customers, drinking fine wine and discussing everything from politics of the Separatists movement to more personal adulterous affairs. On the far end of the room sat Prince Xizor with a couple of well-known Senators around his table. Most notably the Prince's table sat next to a large perched balcony, overlooking the rare exotic beauty of Umate, Manarai Mountain's highest peak.

Manarai Mountains had a infamous reputation of being the only area on Coruscant that retained any sort of natural beauty and free of its skyscrapers and cities. In the far distance Dooku could see the Western Sea crashing onto the shores of the beach. Soon Dooku stood next to Xizor himself, the Prince ignoring the Count for a few moments as he was fixated on the conversation presented to him. After the conversation ceased, Xizor turned to acknowledged the Count, offering him a seat next to him after shooing the previous occupant away. Dooku noticed a blonde female standing on the opposite side of Xizor but didn't pay her any mind.

"Were my orders not explicit on the urgency of your arrival?" Xizor stated after a moment silence. The Senators glanced at one another with confusion and some were uncomfortable for an unspecified reason. Dooku could sense the impending anger in the prince's tone, clearly repressing his emotions in front of his guests.

"They were." responded Dooku.

The Falleen prince nodded once and took a sip of his chalice, tasting its sweet contents on his lips. "And yet for many hours I had to entertain myself with these mongrels before me, listening to their constant complaints of their meaningless squabbles."

The Count reached for the glass in front of him to quench his parched throat when the Falleen prince placed his hand over the top of it, blocking the Count from reaching it. Cerulean eyes bore into Dooku's with intense malice as the Falleen slowly crushed the cup in his hand, ruby colored wine leaking through his fingers. The air tensed between the two men as the Senators attempted to leave when Xizor raised his hand in the air.

"Did I say you can leave?" questioned Xizor keeping his eyes locked on the Count. Silence answered his question. "I didn't think so. So remain seated until I say otherwise."

The Falleen leaned closer to the Count until only a centimeter was left between the two. "I consider myself an even tempered man on most occasions, Count. I know your family is respected amongst the many political families in the galaxy. I too am rightfully respected amongst the aristocrats here on Coruscant given my royal birth right. I demand perfection for those who I work with and those who work for me, _don't_ fail me again or your little apprentice might meet an unfortunate end."

The sound of snickering brought Dooku's attention to a female Falleen sitting across from him. She was beautiful with smooth light green scales, thin eyebrows, purple eyes that held vanity and black hair wrapped tightly in a ponytail. Her purple robes with gold trim and a purple choker necklace that held a diamond within it accentuated her luscious frame with lustful purposes. Dooku's eyes flashed yellow at the threat directed towards his son, before his eyes reverted to its brown color. "Your emotions are starting to show Xizor, you should be more cautious about that. The only reason why you're still allow to breathe is because I allow it, and if you wish to continue to breathe then you kindly refrain from such threats. I too am a even tempered man, but even I have my limits."

"You insolent cur, how dare you threaten my uncle! Know your place _Jedi_ , your kind was meant to serve those superior to yoursel-" The female Falleen grasped her throat, the sudden pressure making it almost impossible for her to say anything. She felt her feet leave the ground as she dangled pathetically in the air, the gasps of the Senators and the other patrons were ignored by Dooku as he clenched his hand tighter; increasing the pressure around her neck.

"Dooku, enough!" ordered Xizor. Dooku eventually released her from his Force grip and she fell onto the floor. Xizor waved his hands towards the Senators, dismissing them from the table, to which they happily obliged. "This is why I never understood about you Humans; even a simple threat about someone you obviously care about is enough for you to almost kill my niece. Savan, are you alright?"

Savan picked herself and sat back to her chair, glaring hatefully at the older man in front of her, she was about to say something when Xizor silenced her with his hand. "You've done more than enough today, leave us."

She complied with her uncle's orders nonetheless but before she left, she pulled a blaster from her side pocket and attempted to assassinate the Je'daii. Before she could aim the blaster towards the Count, he vanished from sight; Savan could feel intense heat radiate around her neck as a blue lightsaber was a few inches from decapitating her.

"If you wish to remain in one piece, place the blaster back in its holster." ordered Dooku. Begrudgingly Savan complied and placed her blaster back to the holster then walked away from Dooku.

"Now what was it that you wanted?" stated Dooku, directing his attention back to Xizor. A cruel smile however spread across his face.

"Nothing in particular Count Dooku, nothing in particular at all."

 **-Shadows of the Sun-**

 **Jedi Archives**

The Je'daii Padawans sat around a holoscreen in the library of the Jedi Temple, researching on lightsaber forms they wish to become masters of. Ahsoka was already set on her decision to continue her practice with the Ataru form, in honor of her master. However Kyo and Anakin were less decisive about what they wanted, changing between forms hoping to find the perfect one that they desired.

"I'm surprised that your deciding not to pursue Makashi Kyo." commented Ahsoka. Kyo merely shrugged his shoulders in response, his face engrossed in the holoscreen in front of him.

"I just want to keep my options open 'Soka, it's not like I hate the form or anything." replied Kyo. "Not to mention there are some weaknesses that I might not be able to overcome when the time comes."

"Like the weakness against blaster fire?" inquired Anakin. Kyo cocked his head playfully in agreement.

"That's the biggest concern yes, granted my master was able to overcome that weakness over the course of decades, time I don't have necessarily have if we are supposed to combat various criminal organizations for the Black Sun." methodically replied the young Je'daii.

"Well if you worried about blaster fire then pretty much any other lightsaber form can compensate for the lack of defense in Makashi." Ahsoka replied.

Kyo rubbed the side of his arm in contemplation, a small sense of guilt rising in him. "I know but it feels like a weird type of betrayal to him if I go with another form."

"You sound like your cheating on him or something." teased Anakin. Kyo scrunched his face humorously at the older boy's remark.

"Funny but in all seriousness I don't know which one to pick. Though Shien/Djem So looks promising- strong offense, good defense, downside is that the footwork is a bit sloppy." Kyo remarked.

"You can fix that with your experience in Form II no problem, but I personally would suggest if you stay with Makashi." offered Ahsoka placing her hands on Kyo's shoulders. Kyo was thrown off by the sudden touch but he remained calm.

"Why's that?"

Ahsoka shrugged her shoulders. "No reason really, you just look cute when you practice is all. Dancing around the room with elegant and precise strikes, floating across the room and what not." She slinked her arms around Kyo's neck and pressed her cheek against his. Kyo froze as his heart started to flutter a little before it returned to normal, though the warmth of her cheek caused him to flush a light shade of pink.

"But that's just my say, you can do what you like." The Tortuga kissed Kyo's cheek before leaving the two boys alone. The shade of pink quickly changed to crimson as the young Je'daii folded his arms on the table and rested his head on top of it.

"I think she likes you." Anakin teased once more jabbing his elbow into Kyo's ribs playfully. The poor boy gave a small whine and dug himself deeper into his arms.

"Shut up."

 ** **-Shadows of the Sun-****

 ** **Kalee; one week later****

Sifo-Dyas observed the landscape of the war-torn planet through his electrobinoculars, searching for something or someone in the distance. The Je'daii heard about the civil war transpiring on the planet Kalee between the Kaleesh and the Huk and offered their services, under the guise of Jedi orders. The Republic had voluntarily ignored Kaleesh's pleas of help for aid, leaving the Kaleesh to suffer alone its war.

Sifo-Dyas placed the electrobinoculars on his belt and faced Dooku and Qui-Gon, who were observing Kenobi giving a training session to Anakin, Ahsoka, and Kyo in the principles of Soresu, the defensive form of lightsaber combat.

"It's a wonderful thing isn't it? Seeing them train together, learning from each other." commented Qui-Gon, a proud smile on his face.

"It brings a certain warmth to my heart certainly. Is the General on his way?" inquired Dooku to Sifo-Dyas.

"I haven't seen him yet, but he should be here in a few minutes." Sifo-Dyas informed.

Dooku exhaled through his nose, a grim deposition wrinkling his forehead. "I hope so, given his combat experience and his leadership with his people, Qymaen jai Sheelal could be a promising candidate to our cause."

"Given his current reactions to the Jedi and the Republic denying his plea for aid, it may be a bit hard to convince the General to accept help; he is known for being prideful." remarked Sifo-Dyas. "Although now he goes by the name Grievous, after the death of his partner."

The sound of low rumbling indicated that a ship was fast approaching, causing the Je'daii to see a shuttle heading in their direction.

"The _Martyr_ I presume." commented Dooku. The ship in question hovered over the landing pad before landing, the ramp descending and its passenger walking down. The reptilian Kaleesh general made his towards Dooku, noticing the younglings and Kenobi; his eyes stared at Kenobi for a moment longer than normal before the Count.

"Count Dooku I'm assuming?" Qymaen stated, eyeing the older man with a calculating gaze.

"General, it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance." formally greeted Dooku. "I've heard tales of your victories against the Huk, that your people consider you to be a demigod."

"You have heard correctly Count, unfortunately the Huk seem to have made an unofficial alliance with the Separatists and they are combating against my troops with extreme prejudice." explained Grievous. Dooku frowned at the prospect of this troubling news, taking it in stride.

"I see, we can help you win with your war with the Huk." Dooku offered.

Grievous stared at the Count with disbelief, glancing at all the Je'daii present. "With only seven Jedi? I would call you a fool."

Dooku smirked knowingly. "For Jedi perhaps, but we are not Jedi. We are Je'daii, protectors of the galaxy for those that ask our service."

"Lovely titles but I have my doubts about you." Grievous replied.

"Very well, I will show you the power we are capable of." Dooku faced a large mountain to the west. With careful concentration, Dooku lifted his hands into the air and closed his eyes; feeling the Force fill his body with renew vigor. A loud rumbling shook the very ground itself and the mountain started to float high into the sky, casting a massive shadow over the Je'daii and the Kaleesh general.

Gently setting the mountain to its rightful position, Dooku opened his eyes to the dumbfounded expression of Grievous. "That is how we can help you win this war General. And isn't the full capabilities of my power."

Grievous continued to stare at godly feat that he just witnessed. Such power. The voice of Dooku brought the Kaleesh out of his musings.

"I heard your people have been in severe poverty since the war started. If you join our cause, not only can I provide the victory you rightfully deserve but also pay all the debts the Kaleesh owe to the Intergalactic Banking Clan." Dooku offered, holding his hand out. Grievous stared at the hand for the moment, to say it was a tempting offer would be a poor understatement. The Kaleesh felt disgusted asking for help from a soulless megacorporation such the infamous Banking Clan, but he had little option if he wanted his people to survive.

And if this Dooku was willing to personally spend his own money and people to his cause, the Kaleesh would full advantage of it; for his people. Grievous took Dooku's hand with a strong grip, an agreement was settled.

 **A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!** **I wander how many of you guys are going to kill me for the Jar Jar Binks/Darth Plagueis scene? I WANNA LIVE!**

 **But for those genuinely curious about why I chose to include Jar Jar Binks as a Sith Lord, how many of you have heard about the theories about Jar Jar being a Sith Lord? I read an article on Reddit by Lumpawarroo supporting this theory and after reading it, it blew my mind about how true it actually was. I also watched a video on YouTube by Cracked who also give further evidence, using mostly scenes with Jar Jar supposedly mind-controlling the people around him.**

 **Hoped you guys enjoyed a bit of the interaction between Kyo and Dooku; Kyo, Anakin, and Ahsoka as well. If you any story ideas for this particular story, feel free to PM me or leave it in the review/comment section :).**

 **As you know I have created a power scale for my SW stories based on how powerful each said character is; for example Yoda being noted in the Continent to Continent+ level means he can use the Force to lift a Continent size mass of land/object or his Force-augmented strikes are enough to destroy a Continent. That's a little bit of context for those who might be confused on how the scale works, I myself was debating on how to properly utilize it.**

 **Here is the power scale for this story:**

 **(Update- the website that I received my information for the power scale, VS Battles Wiki, has currently made some changes in their power scales, which I will do the same here)**

 **Solar System level:**

Naga Sadow _(with Sith Corsaid and Sith relics through Dark Side Magic)_

World Razer _(destroyed 100 stars & 1,000 planets as according to the Rakata ruins & the Failsafe, the full power of the Infinite Empire was needed to defeat it)_

 **Star to Star+ level:**

Father

Abeloth

 **Planet to Planet+ level:**

Grand Master Luke Skywalker

Son

Daughter

 **Moon to Moon+ level:**

Sidious _(Rebirth during Dark Empire)_

Sith Emperor

 **Continent to Continent+ level:**

Yoda ( _Multi-Continent level_ )

Mace Windu

Revan

Darth Bane

Darth Plageuis

Darth Vader _(His training as a Sith Lord has noticeably increased his power from his previous peak as Anakin Skywalker; previously Country level)_

Galen Marek/Starkiller _(Comparable to Darth Vader; previously Country level)_

Count Dooku _(Jedi persona; One of the most powerful Jedi the order had ever produced, even before his powers became enhanced by becoming a Sith Lord; previously Island+ level)_

Qui-Gon Jinn

Sifo-Dyas

Darth Maul _(appears to be comparable to, if not slightly weaker than, Darth Tyranus per Son of Dathomir; previously Island level)_

Anakin Skywalker _(Surpassed Darth Tyranus at his peak in Revenge of the Sith; previously Island level)_

Obi-Wan Kenobi _(telekinetically stalemated a Darth Vader that, while emotionally compromised, was still well above his Padawan self in raw power; previously Island level)_

Darth Nihilus

 **Country to Country+ level:**

Ajunta Pall

Satele Shan

Darth Malgus

Meetra Surik

Darth Sion

 **Island to Island+ level:**

Ki-Adi Mundi

Aayla Secura

Plo Koon

Shaak Ti


	5. Descent of Freedom

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything pertaining to the Star Wars franchise; all rights are acquired to Disney. The only things I own are my OC Kyo.**

 **"Speaking"**

 **'Thoughts'**

 **'** _ **Telepathic**_ **'**

 **Kyo's Collective:**

Barriss Offee

Ahsoka Tano

Asajj Ventress

Riyo Chuchi

Padme Amidala

Steele Gerrea

Jarael

Bo-Katan Kryze

Kass Tod

Miraj Scintel

Guri

Aubrie Wyn

Fay

Pix

Lourdes

Vaylin

Senya Tirall

Savan

Deliah Blue

Jaina Solo

Mara Jade

Sabin Wren

Hera

Darth Talon

Keelyvine Reus

Rey

Captain Phasma

Chantique

Lolo Purs

Rig Nema

The Daughter

Marasiah Fel

Sigel Dare

Elke Vetter

Azlyn Rae

Deena Shan

Syal Antilles Fel/Wynssa Stareflare

Tiplee

Tiplar

Sugi

Queen Julia

Aayla Secura

Exal Kressh

Candra Tymon

 **-Shadows of the Sun-**

 **Coruscant**

"Prepare a shuttle and head towards Kalee, apparently Dooku and his followers have taken this incident into their own hands." ordered Sidious to the holographic form of turned Jedi Mace Windu.

"Yes Lord Sidious, and what you have me do? Eradicate them?"

Sidious said nothing for a moment, contemplating on the course of action required. The Sith side of him demanded bloodshed be seen, no was no other action more soothing. However he put his barbaric tendencies to the side for now, he wanted answers.

"Maim but do not kill. They may prove of worth to me yet." stated Sidious.

Master Windu bowed his respect in acknowledgment. "As you wish my lord." Sidious ended the transmission and leaned into his chair. Thoughts drifting through his mind, revising his plans for the future; making mental notes and backup plans in case something or someone went rogue. He stared blankly at the crimson skinned Zabrak, his glowing yellow eyes watching him back; Sidious could see the anger and ambition within them.

"You'll get your chance my young apprentice, once you have redeemed yourself of your failure. But you may have accidentally gave us a blessing in disguise."

"Apologies my master." gritted Maul through his teeth. All those years he berated himself for his shortcoming against his first challenge with the Jedi, a failure he won't repeat in the future.

"Ease your malice Maul, that is precisely the reason why you failed in the first place. You were too eager to prove yourself." replied Plagueis sitting comfortably in his chair opposite of Sidious. "While your skills with the blade is formidable, perhaps the best in the long line of Sith, your style of combat is too wild and overly aggressive. That's why I elected to retool your combat style, to incorporate elements of Djem So and Soresu."

"If you wish that to be wise Master, so be it then." said Maul.

"I do and Sidious, I trust that you can handle this situation while I continue with Maul's training." Plagueis stood from his seat, Maul following closely. Sidious kept an watchful eye on the two before they walked past the door.

"You do know that Sidious will replace you once he gets his hands on Skywalker." commented Plageuis. Maul said nothing, only keeping to his thoughts. Maul had a feeling that Sidious would betray him, it was the Sith way. And given the "training" that Sidious put him through for most of his life, the Zabrak started to realize that he was only being used as a tool, but he had a feeling, that he could only figure as hope, that his master would bring forth his full potential.

"Yes Master Plageuis, I'm aware of Sidious' plans for Skywalker."

"I sense jealously within you, a jealously that's rightfully deserved-"

Maul stepped a bit faster before halting in front of the Gungan. "Why are you so concerned about my "feelings" now? You've never shown much concern for me either, so why the sudden change?"

Plagueis grinned beneath his hood, his yellow eyes calculating the Zabrak. "Much like Sidious, I have sensed the enormous potential of the Force within you. However Sidious will likely replace and kill you once he gets Skywalker in his grasp, but I have a plan that may interest you."

Maul folded his arms, frowning at what his master's master was planning. "And what, pray tell, would that be?"

"Become my apprentice and I will properly train you in the ways of the Sith, to bring your full potential to the surface, and according to the Rule of Two, you should be able to kill Sidious." explained Plageuis. His smile grew more wicked at the shocked expression of Maul's face. The shocked expression immediately changed to a dark glare, confusion conflicted on his face.

"And what do you benefit from this?" questioned Maul.

Plageuis once more gave a cryptic before walking past Maul. "I have lived a long life, and most of this, if not all, was set up by my design. And with my immortality, why shouldn't I rule? Plus I have sensed things will fall apart in the future if Sidious remains in power, something I cannot allow to happen. And with you by my side, we can rule the galaxy together, sounds like a fair deal to me."

"And what of Skywalker?" mused Maul, his interest peaking at the promising proposal.

"Leave that to me. He will serve his purpose once he is ready. But that doesn't matter now, he is too young. For now let us begin your retraining."

"Yes, my Master."

 **-Shadows of the Sun-**

 **Kalee**

The Je'daii fought relentlessly for hours on the battlefield, against the never ending Separatist army of five million droids. Uniformed droids of the B2 Super Battle droid series, an overwhelming force in their own right, made up the entirety of the army. Their dull silver plating shone blinding in the Kalee sun as they proceeded forward in their assault.

The blazing sun of Kyo's lightsaber sliced through two dozen B2 Super Battle droids in part with his Force speed, blitzing through them with nary a sweat on his brow. He had lost track on how many droids he had destroyed but he figured it was not enough. Taking a wider stance, his swings in kind became much wider allowing to destroy more droids. He paused after the destruction of another droid squadron, taking a moment to observe the corpses of the Kalee and the broken parts of the droids. His gaze then towards Ahsoka, who was not too far away from him, cutting and slashing away; a look of determination of her face. Kyo's mind drifted back to the small kiss she planted on his cheek, his cheeks turning pink. Shaking his head, he lifted his hand towards her and crushed the droid about to attack her.

"Thanks." Ahsoka offered, her mind occupied with what was in front of her.

"Just keep focus on your surroundings, 'Soka." Quipped Kyo.

Ahsoka rolled her eyes at the advice. "I'll keep that in mind."

A dark shadow enveloped the young Je'daii, causing them to cast their gaze towards the sky. An enormous Interdictor-class cruiser daunted over all those that laid beneath it, causing Kyo and Ahsoka to shift slightly in place.

"I got a bad feeling about this." commented Kyo.

Ahsoka side-glanced towards Kyo, a deadpanned expression on it. "And what makes you say that? Was it the ominous shadow casted down on us that resembles death or the ship that's capable of killing us within a blink of an eye?"

"Both." answered Anakin from behind, both Je'daii turning around to the worried look of the older Je'daii. However Kyo noticed that any sounds of a blaster were silenced. He turned back around to witness that the droids had ceased firing.

"Can you sense it? That familiar presence?" Qui-Gon stated, appearing next to his son. Worry clearly evident in his tone, causing Anakin to grit his teeth in anger.

"So that sleemo Maul decided to get his revenge, I'll be happy to repay that debt." seethed Anakin. Qui-Gon placed a soothing hand on his shoulder causing Anakin to ease on his frustrations.

"It is not Maul, but a traitor that we once thought of as a friend: Mace Windu." Qui-Gon answered.

A growing sense of dread brewed within the young Je'daii. Master Windu was amongst the strongest Jedi in the Order outside of Yoda himself, but if he apparently joined Sidious... Grave danger laid before them.

"If Sidious was able to convince Master Windu to join him, who else has joined him?" questioned Kyo, swallowing the lump that formed in his throat. He rubbed his hand in nervousness, his mind racing in confusion. His wrist communicator beeped, alerting him that his father was trying to contact him.

Kyo pressed the activation button and brought the communicator close to him. "It seems we've run into a little problem Dad. Apparently Windu has arrived, though not on our side."

" _I'm fully aware of the situation. We'll rendezvous on your position, keep him occupied."_ ordered Dooku.

"We'll try. Make sure you bring whatever reserves you have left, most of ours is already dead." Closing the comm-link, Kyo stared back at the ship. He studied the design of the Interdictor-class cruiser, it was sleek and slim. It looked familiar to him somehow...

"Isn't that the Leviathan? The same flagship that Darth Malak used at the Attack on the Endar Spire three thousand years ago?" asked Anakin.

"One of the same." answered Qui-Gon. "And it seems Sidious has supplied Windu with the same ship. Be mindful of the Force and be on your guard, this won't be an easy victory."

Nodding in agreement, Kyo, Ahsoka, and Anakin braced themselves for the upcoming onslaught. A small figure stood at the edge of the ship before taking a flying leap and landing with enough force to create a significantly large crater, destroying a single squadron of B2 droids. Cutting through the encasing dust cloud with the Force, Mace Windu glared at the small group of Je'daii; his brown eyes observing the destruction around him.

"It seems there's more to either of us than meets the eye." Windu commented cryptically. Reaching to his belt, he picked the hilt of his lightsaber up and ignited its purple haze, it's hue casting its shadow on its owner's face. Qui-Gon narrowed his eyes and ignited his blade, its green hue also casting its mark on the Je'daii's face. "I would disengage while I'm allowing it Qui-Gon, you might survived against Maul's attack but you should know my skills with a lightsaber given our sparring in the past. Or you can remain foolish and I can have the delectable pleasure of cutting you down limb to limb."

"Why would you desert the Jedi Order, Mace?" demanded Qui-Gon, the steadily rising breeze brushed his ponytail to the side and the dust brushing past his knees. The scoff and presiding laugh of the former Jedi Master brought a certain chill down the young Je'daii's spine.

"The real question you're asking is: Why Sidious?" retorted Windu. "I could care less about the Sith or their philosophy, all I care about is about having a promising future for myself, something I can never have with the Republic or Jedi."

"But something you believe Sidious can provide?" Anakin responded angrily, his blue eyes darkening over as he glared towards Windu. However seeing the growing dark smirk on Windu's face made Skywalker hesitate for a second.

"There are a lot of things I have seen Skywalker, half you might believe to be false. In this case, the circumstances of your birth." Anakin's eyes widened in confusion while Qui-Gon's eyes widened in fear.

"Have you wondered why your mother never told you anything about your "father" when you asked?" asked Windu.

Anakin shook his head, ignoring the dark thoughts starting to cloud his judgment, clutching his head as the pain started to grow. "S-Shut up!"

"Seems like I touched a nerve, didn't I? But there's more to this Skywalker, you are not the Chosen One, you're just a laboratory experiment gone awry by the Sith. Didn't Qui-Gon tell you that? I'm sure he must have, given how Dooku informed him in the first place-"

"SHUT UP!" roared Anakin, his blue eyes morphed to yellow as he launched himself blindingly at Windu, tears of rage falling down his cheeks. Smiling deviously, Windu signaled the droids to fire at the enraged teen. Realizing what Windu had planned, Qui-Gon used the Force to pull Anakin back to him while Ahsoka and Kyo stood guard and deflected the blaster fire.

"Where are you?! We're currently under heavy fire!" shouted Kyo into his comm-link. The sudden explosion surrounding the droid army answered his question, the gigantic dust cloud enveloped the Je'daii causing them to shield their eyes. Seconds past before the dust cloud settled, the dust still lingered in the air giving the environment a hazy hue. Kyo coughed and shook his head, a fair amount of dirt and dust breaking free. The loud roaring of a starship engine hovered above his head, and a familiar figure leapt from several hundred feet next to Kyo, igniting the lightsaber by his side.

Kyo coughed from the surreal amount of dirt that he inhaled through his lungs. "Where's the General and the reinforcements Dad?"

"They'll be here soon, there was a small delay on their end." Dooku replied. He narrowed his eyes towards the recovering former Jedi. No real damage affect Windu, outside of his robe being disheveled from his left shoulder.

"Master Dooku, I almost didn't recognize you, what with the flamboyant introduction and all." greeted Windu malcontently.

"Stand down, Windu." demanded Dooku, pointing his saber towards him. "Three quarters of your army is decimated. Surrender or die."

A squadron of Kaleeish starfighters flew over the Je'daii and former Jedi, the momentum of the spacecraft kicking a large amount of dust. Dooku slowly made his way forward towards Mace Windu, ever so cautious of a sneak attack. Mace Windu growled in his throat, his anger starting to rise at the "arrogance" of the Count. More as long as he could remember, Dooku and Windu were at odds with each other; Dooku usually berating Windu for his arrogance as a child, and Windu belittling the stubborn man.

Kyo winced at the pain that started to manifest in his mind, grasping his head to cease the bludgeoning. However what he saw before him startled the young Je'daii; several shards that looked like broken glass enveloped the older Force users. Puzzled at the unnatural state before him, Kyo could see multiple versions of his father and Mace Windu in each of the shard. One shard showed the possible outcome of his father's death, another showed the demise of the former Jedi, but another laid before him that hid in the mist of shadows.

A shadow of blue, purple, and amber lighting; a path that involved Kyo himself, he figured. Time seemed to stand still around him, blaster bolts ran at a snail's pace towards his family; whether or not it would come to fruition was one matter, something that he would have to risk his life to find out. Poising himself and yelling, Kyo launched himself towards Windu, his amber lightsaber held mightily over his head. Hearing the shout of his son, Dooku knowing full well the foolishness of Kyo's actions, attempted to use the Force to push Windu back a fair distance. Taking opportunity of the distracted former Jedi, Dooku unleashed a powerful torrent of lightning from his fingers, Windu reacting within milliseconds placing his purple lightsaber in front of him to deflect said lighting.

'Such power.' noted Mace Windu. He felt the power pulsating his lightsaber, vibrating in his hands and up his arms. Struggling against the onslaught of the Force Lighting, Windu attempted to deflect the lighting onto Kyo. Kyo held his lightsaber in an attempt to defend himself but only for a second, quickly being overwhelm by his father's own power. Dooku ceased his attack, knowing the damage he was unknowingly causing his son. The elder Je'daii tried to keep a calm mind, which was getting increasingly difficult to do; the blind foolish of his son throwing himself in harms way being the prominent reason.

Mace Windu laughed mockingly at the Count. "This is what Sidious was afraid of? A foolish old man, an inexperienced Padawan, and a failed experiment? I think he overestimated your worth, Dooku. Then again maybe not, but I have done what I was required."

Hearing the return of the Kaleeish starfleet, Windu pressed a code onto his gauntlet; half of the Quad laser cannons aboard the _Leviathan_ commenced firing at the starfleet, succeeding in the destruction of half. Two of the remaining starships managed to remain unscathed against the _Leviathan's_ onslaught.

"General Grievous, retreat! You are not capable of-"

" _I will not retreat from this fight Dooku. I appreciate the help you have brought to my people, but this war ends now!_ " stated Grievous. Turning his ship towards the Leviathan, blindly charging towards his destined fate.

" _Listen to Dooku, General. Killing yourself like this isn't the sign of a warrior, especially since we've almost won. Besides-_ " Obi-Wan's pleas were silenced by the deafening sound of Grievous' ship exploding. Hellish fire enveloped around the back of the ship, slowly descending before crashing onto the nearby mountain range. Obi-Wan steered his ship against the continuing onslaught of blaster fire in an attempt to rescue his comrade.

"I have required everything that I needed, consider this mercy." taunted Mace Windu, leaping back onto his ship high in the sky, leaving the Je'daii in their temporary peace. Dooku turned towards his son, a cold glare piercing into the younger Je'daii's soul, yet he remained silent and brushed past him leaving Kyo by himself. Swallowing the growing lump in his throat, the seven year old Je'daii shuttered visibly for a brief moment, electing to ignore the growing sense of cold dread that would await him.

"Kenobi, if the General managed to survive his injuries bring him immediately back to the base. We need to secure whatever life he has left." ordered Dooku.

" _Forgive me master but what use would the General serve if there's not much to be recovered?_ " asked the curious Je'daii.

"I may have use of him yet." cryptically implied Dooku. "Just bring him in if he's still alive."

 **-** **Shadows of the Sun-**

Mace Windu sat in his seat at the command hull of the _Leviathan_ , contemplating the fight he just encountered. He reflected on Dooku's power, seemingly endless. The sheer raw power behind his lighting, it left him in some sense of awe. But that child, Dooku's Padawan, he had seen the child clenching his head for a brief moment before attempting to strike the former Jedi down. He prided himself on his Shatterpoint ability, the unique skill to peer into certain events that might come into fruition. However it seemed he met another person skilled in Shatterpoint in the young child.

A blue hologram of Sidious stood before the traitorous Jedi. "Have you done what was required?"

"Yes, Lord Sidious. It seems Dooku has been recruiting more Jedi to his cause including Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan Kenobi." Windu stated.

"Jinn." muttered Sidious inaudibly, his cloak hiding his mouth. "Very good Windu, though with Dooku knowing your involvement with me and the Separatist movement, he'll either try to expose you to Yoda and the Jedi Council or he'll succeed away from the Order."

"Not if I make a public announcement first detailing the failures of the Jedi Order." offered Windu. Sidious paused for a time, figuring the potential of such an unexpected turnabout. The mere implication of a Jedi publicly humiliating the Order would be a delicacy in and of itself. Add the benefit of the people losing faith of the Jedi would make the transition of power to Palpatine all the easier. "And what of Dooku and his followers?"

"Hmm, so be it. I'll prepare a transmission to be sent across the people of Coruscant. As for Dooku, proceed with your plan. It'll force Dooku's hand and hopefully something of use may become of him. I await your return Master Windu." Sidious' hologram flickered away, leaving Windu time to delve back into his thoughts and prepare for his rightfully deserved freedom.

 ** **-Shadows of the Sun-****

 ** **Serenno****

Dooku and Sifo-Dyas overlooked the procedures of the remains of General Grievous, hooked with his many wires and bandages across his body. It surprised even the Je'daii at how Grievous managed to survive the crash, with what little remained of his being. Anakin focused his glare between Dooku and Qui-Gon, who sat in a meditative position. Focusing on his breathing, Anakin's mind flooded with many emotions; anger, hurt, betrayal, and confusion being the primary afflictions. Kyo meanwhile hunched over in his seat, licking his lips in nervousness and casting faint glances at his father. And Ahsoka kept her sadden gaze on Kyo, her eyes glistening with unknown emotion.

Standing from his meditation, Qui-Gon looked towards Anaking knowingly. "Anakin, we should talk about what happened."

"Yes, we should." glowered Anakin, his dark gaze set upon his "father". Following Qui-Gon's lead, both Je'daii started towards the door when it opened automatically and a beautiful dark colored woman walked past them towards Dooku.

"Preparations are in order Master Dooku." announced the woman. Dooku turned towards the young beauty before him, casting a calm smile.

"Good, have the General undergo the procedures immediately. And alert me when it's finished Candra." stated Dooku. Candra nodded and turned to leave when she noticed Kyo fidgeting in his seat.

"So that's the boy you were talking about?" Candra asked quietly, keeping her voice low. Dooku's expression stiffened, facing away from her.

"Yes."

Candra smiled fondly at the boy. "He's pretty cute. He'll be quite the ladies man when he gets older."

The elder Je'daii said nothing, keeping his attention focused on the mangled body of the mangled body. "That'll be all for now."

Knowing her place, Candra bowed her head and left to begin the surgery. Sifo-Dyas cleared his throat, directing Dooku's attention towards him. "And what, pray tell, do you plan to do with the blood sample you gathered from Kyo? Inject it into Grievous?"

"That was the plan, yes." answered Dooku.

"You know we tried that same procedure in the past with other beings, what makes you think his blood would make any difference? Just because he _may_ be the reincarnation of Ralem Solstice?"

"Not just that, have you seen his blood sample? There are no midi-chlorians with his bloodstream whatsoever." Sifo-Dyas gawked at the Count in astonishment, his eyes widening in astonishment. Grabbing Dooku by the arm, he pulled Dooku away and left the room leaving Kyo and Ahsoka alone.

Turning his head to talk to Ahsoka, Kyo suddenly felt a stinging pain on his cheek. Yelping in pain, he covered his cheek and cringed; his eyes glistening in the pain though he quickly the teary-eyed look of Ahsoka herself, her sniffling causing Kyo to ease himself towards her, raising his hands in surrender.

"Ahsoka?" asked Kyo.

The Tortuga continued to pant heavily and was about to hit Kyo again until he grabbed her wrist. Pushing her against the wall, Ahsoka struggled to break from his grasp until she ceased.

"Ahsoka, Ahsoka look at me." said Kyo. She complied with his request. "I'm guessing you're upset about what I did back on Kalee, with Windu right?"

"What gave you that idea?" sneered Ahsoka, her eyes glaring at the fellow Je'daii.

Kyo sighed, and seeing that she calmed down enough, released her wrist. "The slap would be the biggest indication. And I'm sorry, I just had to."

" 'You had to'?" challenged Ahsoka. "So risking your life was what you "had" to do?"

"It was a possibility... I don't know I saw these broken shards that looked like glass, and I saw several versions of what I guess was the future; one of which showed my lightsaber in there." explained Kyo.

"And that's all you needed to throw away your life?" asked Ahsoka. Kyo attempted to respond but he didn't have an answer. "That's what I thought."

"But it turned out well in the end." responded Kyo, trying his best to justify his actions.

Ahsoka shook her head before walking away from him. "That's not the point."

 ** **-Shadows of the Sun-****

 ** **Coruscant****

Mace Windu appeared on the Holonet news during the nightlife on Coruscant, having consented to a sit down interview from an undisclosed location. The bustles of people immediately paid attention to Jedi, waiting to for what he had to disclose. When asked about his affiliation with the Jedi Order, Mace Windu stated that he gave up his title as Master of the Order and Jedi. That he had abandoned the corrupt, politically motivated, and dogmatic sect in favor of a more open-minded, freedom orientated, and politically egalitarian government. Mace Windu proudly proclaimed that he was no longer a Jedi, that he was leading a revolution that would save the galaxy from its own corruption.

The reporter was taken aback by the bold declaration and asked for more details. Mace Windu merely laughed in agreement and stated that tomorrow that he gladly accept the request under the condition that he bring a certain ally.

The next day all of the Inner Core was abuzzed at what the former Jedi had to say and curious on who the former Jedi allied with. As promised, the surprise came in the form of Darth Maul.

The reporter questioned whether or not Mace Windu as a Sith, to which Windu disagreed. He sympathized with their cause but was not a member of the Order. To which the reporter asked if all Sith were evil like the Jedi and the Republic had been claiming for generations. Maul laughed at the allegations labeling it propaganda perpetrated by the successive generations of Jedi and their equally power hungry political allies so that they could insulate themselves from the possibility of losing their ill-gotten gains. Darth Maul continued to tell how the Sith had been unfairly demonized over the centuries by inaccurate portraits of both their techniques and motives.

The Dathomiran Nightbrother explained both how he courageously survived his brutal duel with the Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi and his Master Qui-Gon Jinn and how he discovered a secret plot by the Jedi Council to steal the profits from Naboo's massive plasma reserves. Maul explained how former Supreme Chancellor Valorum had been pressured by the Jedi Council into forcing the Trade Federation to blockade Naboo by enacting laws against trade conglomerates. The true reason for the Free Trade Act was so that the Republic and the Jedi Council could have pretense for weakening the Trade Federation and, while no one was looking, obtain the profits for themselves. Maul contended this was because the Republic, along with the Jedi Order it financed, was on the verge on bankruptcy before the Naboo Crisis due to lavish overspending and bureaucracy. Maul even provided holorecordings which entailed meetings between Valorum and several members of the Jedi Council, including Yoda, Count Dooku, Sifo-Dyas and Qui-Gon Jinn, during which the scheme was hatched.

During the catastrophes of the following days, revolutions broke out across the key Republic world, including Coruscant itself. A third of the worlds in the Republic took the opportunity to join the Separatist alliance. Which Mace Windu had reorganized into the Confederacy of Independence Systems, or CIS, following the interviews.

A failed coup had been attempted on Muunilinst, home planet of the Intergalactic Banking Clan. While the coup had been defeated, the majority of the coup leaders had escaped, which prompted Supreme Chancellor Palpatine to ease the people of the Republic, with some measure of success.

 **A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!**

 **There is one more question I would like to ask my fellow readers; since Anakin is being trained by Qui-Gon Jinn, who's rather proficient in using the Force, how powerful would Anakin become compared to how he was trained by Obi-Wan Kenobi?**

 **As you know I have created a power scale for my SW stories based on how powerful each said character is; for example Yoda being noted in the Continent to Continent+ level means he can use the Force to lift a Continent size mass of land/object or his Force-augmented strikes are enough to destroy a Continent. That's a little bit of context for those who might be confused on how the scale works, I myself was debating on how to properly utilize it.**

 **Here is the power scale for this story:**

 **Solar System level:**

Naga Sadow _(with Sith Corsaid and Sith relics through Dark Side Magic)_

World Razer _(destroyed 100 stars & 1,000 planets as according to the Rakata ruins & the Failsafe, the full power of the Infinite Empire was needed to defeat it)_

 **Star to Star+ level:**

Father

Abeloth

 **Planet to Planet+ level:**

Grand Master Luke Skywalker

Son

Daughter

 **Moon to Moon+ level:**

Sidious _(Rebirth during Dark Empire)_

Sith Emperor ( _Vitiate and Valkorion_ )

Yoda ( _Contained several seconds of Sidious' lighting)_

 **Continent to Continent+ level:**

Mace Windu

Revan

Darth Bane

Darth Plageuis

Darth Vader _(His training as a Sith Lord has noticeably increased his power from his previous peak as Anakin Skywalker; previously Country level)_

Galen Marek/Starkiller _(Comparable to Darth Vader; previously Country level)_

Count Dooku _(Jedi persona; One of the most powerful Jedi the order had ever produced, even before his powers became enhanced by becoming a Sith Lord; previously Island+ level)_

Qui-Gon Jinn

Sifo-Dyas

Darth Maul _(appears to be comparable to, if not slightly weaker than, Darth Tyranus per Son of Dathomir; previously Island level)_

Anakin Skywalker _(Surpassed Darth Tyranus at his peak in Revenge of the Sith; previously Island level)_

Obi-Wan Kenobi _(telekinetically stalemated a Darth Vader that, while emotionally compromised, was still well above his Padawan self in raw power; previously Island level)_

Darth Nihilus

 **Country to Country+ level:**

Ajunta Pall

Satele Shan

Darth Malgus

Meetra Surik

Darth Sion

 **Island to Island+ level:**

Ki-Adi Mundi

Aayla Secura

Plo Koon

Shaak Ti


	6. Ripples of Change

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything pertaining to the Star Wars franchise; all rights are acquired to Disney. The only things I own are my OC Kyo.**

 **"Speaking"**

 **'Thoughts'**

 **'** _ **Telepathic**_ **'**

 **Kyo's Collective:**

Barriss Offee

Ahsoka Tano

Asajj Ventress

Padme Amidala

Steele Gerrea

Jarael

Bo-Katan Kryze

Kass Tod

Miraj Scintel

Guri

Aubrie Wyn

Fay

Pix

Lourdes

Vaylin

Senya Tirall

Savan

Deliah Blue

Jaina Solo

Mara Jade

Sabin Wren

Hera

Darth Talon

Keelyvine Reus

Chantique

Lolo Purs

Rig Nema

The Daughter

Deena Shan

Syal Antilles Fel/Wynssa Stareflare

Tiplee

Tiplar

Sugi

Queen Julia

Aayla Secura

Candra Tymon

Rook Kast

Soniee

Lagos

Mina Bonteri

Vhonte Tervho

Sintas Vel

Rey

Mon Mothma

Liane Trevval

Xasha

 **-Shadows of the Sun-**

 **Serenno**

News of Mace Windu's allegiance to the Separatist cause and his blackmail of the Jedi reached to the Outer Rim territories almost instantly. Count Dooku mused on his plans as he listened to the Holo-news recordings detailing the interview of Mace Windu and Maul. Given the current circumstances this provided the Count ample enough opportunity and reason to pull away from the Jedi Order, even if it was completely based on false claims.

Anakin, Kyo, and Ahsoka were behind Dooku, listening to the interview as well. They took the interview in stride, not really having any choice in the matter of what was already dealt. Kyo could sense the anger deep within Anakin, whether it was the interview itself, his father keeping his origin a secret, or both he wasn't sure. Nor was he about to ask.

The seven year old Je'daii glanced from the corner of his eye to watch Ahsoka. She had her arms folded across her chest as she watched interview, frowning at the sight. A inkling of guilt washed over Kyo as he replayed the conversation they had two weeks ago, about his confrontation with Windu. Sensing his guilt, Ahsoka turned her head to Kyo who didn't turn away, staring at her for a few seconds before facing away from her.

Kyo started to walk away from the group, wanting to clear his head with meditation when his father called to him. "Just a moment, we have some things to discuss." Kyo halted in mid-strut as he waited patiently for what his father had to say to him. "Leave us."

Obeying his command Anakin and Ahsoka walked past Kyo and up the stairs before they left the room. Dooku stood from his desk and turned the hologram off, an eery silence enveloping the room. Knowing what was to come, Kyo turned to face his father keeping his head facing the ground. The elder Count said for a time, merely gazing at his son. Studying him.

"A Je'daii," he started. "must be prepared with accepting what it is not his to control. He must accept that there are limits bestowed onto them, however those limits can be broken but with time. Time that will you not have if you needlessly throw your life into danger, especially against an opponent that far exceeds your abilities."

"I know that," stated Kyo. "But..."

Dooku raised an curious brow at what excuse his son could try to muster.

"But I thought I could try to prevent your death." Dooku frowned but remained calm as he walked around his desk, Kyo trying to explain himself. "I-I don't know how else to tell you. I just saw these broken images in front of me, like a broken mirror of some kind. But they were blurred and I saw your lightsaber, Windu's lightsaber, and my own. So I thought that I was meant to do something, to intervene... I don't know."

The elder Je'daii stroked his beard as he listened intently. It seemed his son had the rare ability of Shatterpoint, the only other person Dooku knew to have such a gift was Windu. Which could prove a very useful asset in the future, but he had to focus on his son's foolish actions.

"What you saw where possible futures," explained Dooku. "A rare gift has been bestowed upon you Kyo called a Shatterpoint. Shatterpoints are akin to fault lines, similar to different pathways of actions. In relation to events, a single "strike" or action, could cause events to transpire completely differently than they might otherwise have. Often shatterpoints only last for brief moments, as they can be affected by the smallest of deeds."

Kyo swallowed the lump that formed in his throat. "So I can sense weak spots in objects, even people?"

"Yes, however since the Shatterpoint is ability is so rare amongst Force-wielders it is difficult to get any proper training. But there is only one person alive with such an ability: Mace Windu." stated Dooku. Kyo shuddered involuntarily at the mention of the former Jedi's name. "Fortunately I have gathered nearly a lifetime's worth of holocrons, from Je'daii, Sith, and Jedi. Perhaps you should take this time to study on your own."

"So... You're not mad, about what happened?" asked Kyo. The biggest thing Kyo worried more than anything, the only that mattered in the galaxy to the young Je'daii, was what his father thought of him. Dooku observed the pleading look of his son, while it ached him to see Kyo like this, he needed to do what was necessary.

"I'm disappointed more than anything," responded Dooku. The young Je'daii stared painstakingly at his father, his eyes glistened with tears but he knew he was right. He had disappointed, even if he meant good intentions. Refusing to shed any tears Kyo rubbed his arm against his eyes and left the room with Dooku alone.

 **-** **Shadows of the Sun-**

Anakin meditated on the balcony of Dooku's palace in solitude, for the past two weeks he tried to let go of his feelings of hurt, betrayal, and anger. But he couldn't. He really wished he could, for some reason something was preventing him from doing so. Maybe it was because of Qui-Gon, the man he adored. That would explain everything, he rationalized. The man who freed him from his bonds, the same man who withheld a dark secret that he had no right in keeping from him.

Anakin's fists clenched tightly at the thought. Just like when he was a slave, his master refusing to tell him anything much like Qui-Gon had done. But his thoughts drifted over to Dooku, he must have forced Qui-Gon not to tell him, why else would Qui-Gon keep such a secret? However a sudden thought crossed his mind: would it have mattered?

He opened his eyes at this revelation. Such a secret would've been haunting whether it was told to him then or now. Still, he had a right to know. Anakin sighed and placed his head into his hands, still conflicted. Hoping to find semblance of peace within himself.

"Anakin," called a soft voice. Anakin turned around from the ledge of the balcony to find Obi-Wan leaning against one of the columns, stroking his beard in thought. "I take it you haven't taken the news too well."

Anakin frowned a little, casting his eyes away from the newly appointed Je'daii. "Did you know?"

"About the same time you did," Kenobi answered honestly. "Quite a shock."

"Yeah, a shock," muttered Anakin. Kenobi stared at the young Je'daii for a moment's time.

"I can sense your frustration with Qui-Gon, you have the right to feel that way. But you must take pretense to not let those thoughts ruin your relationship with him," consoled Kenobi. Obi-Wan walked over to the conflicted Je'daii and sat next to him, turning the upper half of his body in view of the ornamental garden below as he continued. "I don't know what to say in a situation like this, but what I do know is that Qui-Gon cares for you, as you do him. I think he might've kept your origins a secret not to protect you, but also himself."

Anakin's frown deepened at the comment. "To protect himself? How would MY origin being kept a secret protect Qui-Gon?"

Obi-Wan shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. I don't think even Qui-Gon knows why he did what he did."

"Probably Dooku." retorted Anakin bitterly. Obi-Wan faced Anakin for the first time in their conversation, he could see the growing resentment on the boy's face.

"I wouldn't be surprised, given he was the one who probably learned about it first."

Anakin folded his arms and looked away from Kenobi, a surge of bitter anger filling his soul. "So he doesn't trust me then, he's probably only using me as a weapon to wage his personal war."

"I wouldn't go that far Anakin. Dooku does have a reason to be cautious, given the nature of your birth, but I doubt he's going to treat you like an object," Kenobi said. "He's just hoping that-"

"I don't become a pawn of the Dark Side," interrupted Anakin. He sighed and ran his hands down his face in exhaustion. "I just don't want my life to be a bargaining chip. To be... I don't know."

Obi-Wan placed his hand on Anakin's hair, ruffling it playfully. "Just trust Dooku, Anakin. Maybe you two should try to get along, have a training session or two. I heard the Count has a bit of a competitive streak, so I think the two of you should get along."

Anakin smirked and pushed away Obi-Wan's hand playfully. "I'm not THAT competitive Obi."

Kenobi returned the smirk as well. "I beg to differ. I think a little lightsaber training might prove my point."

The young Je'daii chuckled amusingly as he reached for his lightsaber. "I think I can give you a run for your money."

"Be careful young Skywalker," teased Kenobi reaching for his own lightsaber, activating its cerulean blade. "I did face a Sith Lord and survived."

 **-** **Shadows of the Sun-**

Ahsoka blocked her master's incoming attack, her right hand defending her body while she held the lightsaber in the reversed grip position. For the past few hours Ahsoka and her master trained vigorously in taxing form of Ataru in the training hall, hoping to build the Tortuga's stamina. Ahsoka flipped over Sifo-Dyas and went on the offensive, slashing away rather aggressively against her master. Sifo-Dyas took notice of his daughter's sudden change in attack.

The Tortuga spun with grace and finesse, her twin emerald sabers swirling around her combined with her immense speed given from her smaller body would leave any observer speechless, though such speed was ineffective to the Je'daii Master, though if not impressed. Sifo-Dyas took an open window and slammed his elbow against the back of Ahsoka's skull, causing her to trip on the floor. An emerald blade was directed at her face when she tried to get up.

"Much better 'Soka," complimented Sifo-Dyas, lowering his saber to his leg. However he shook his finger in thought. "But your flaw is not in your technique."

The Tortuga growled as she leapt herself off the floor and attacked her master again. Expecting this reaction the Je'daii Master went on the defensive once more, blocking his daughter's strikes. The growing irritation of her failure forced Ahsoka to give in to her anger, her technique now wild and sloppy, more importantly dangerous to herself.

With a spinning kick to Ahsoka's back, Sifo-Dyas sent the Tortuga flying until she cracked a wooden beam, landing on her knees. Panting severely from her reckless actions, Ahsoka watched as her master leaned over her.

"How did I beat you?" asked Sifo-Dyas simply. Ahsoka panted lighter as she thought about the question.

"You're too fast, stronger. Too good."

"Do you believe my muscles had anything to do with our fight?" Ahsoka was about to answer when she saw her master's condescending look. Given the question deeper thought Ahsoka didn't respond. "You're conflicted about something, your mind was elsewhere and not in the fight. That's why you lost sooner than you did, why you gave into your frustrations. What's wrong?"

Sitting on the floor and crossing her legs, with her master doing the same, Ahsoka contemplated on what she should say. "It's Kyo."

"You're afraid for him, of how he almost died almost two weeks ago," insinuated the Je'daii Master.

"I don't want to lose him," Ahsoka pleaded. "We've been together forever, and to see him throw his life away..." She swallowed the lump in her throat and looked away from her father, not wanting him to see her tears fall.

"You have feelings for him." said Sifo-Dyas simply. Ahsoka nodded, keeping her face away from him. The Je'daii Master inhaled and exhaled as he thought his choice of words. He didn't expect for his daughter to have romantic feelings at such a young age, so he was a bit perplexed by the notion.

"If that's true, then you have to him how you feel," suggested Sifo-Dyas. "At least get that part out of the way and once you do, you'll feel better and find balance."

"And if he doesn't?" pondered Ahsoka.

"Then he doesn't, and you have to accept that." simply said Sifo-Dyas. Upon seeing Ahsoka's diminished expression however... "But he would be a fool to reject you."

 ** **-Shadows of the Sun-****

Kyo studied the various Holocrons that laid on his desk; some from the Jedi, some from the Sith, and some from the Je'daii themselves. Not one piece of information could he find about the Shatterpoint technique, apparently what his father was true- such a rare gift.

Kyo sighed, stopping his studies to rest his eyes. His eyes started to hurt from the constant staring at the holograms and videos. All for nothing. He rubbed his eyes and yawned, deciding it would be wise to get some rest and eat. Exiting from the vast library that his father had possessed, Kyo walked through the grandeur halls of the palace. The pristine atmosphere surrounding him was impeccable, beautiful, it took his breath away. He never stopped being amazed by it, even after two weeks of living here. He walked over to the vast window that overlooked the cliffside that the palace itself laid foundation upon. The setting sun determined how long the young Je'daii had been studying for. He observed the ornamental garden down by the large pasture in front of the palace.

It was a beautiful garden filled with various flowers from multiple planets and systems across the galaxy. A familiar presence stood beside Kyo, admiring the view that laid before them.

"Where have you been?" asked Ahsoka.

"Studying," answered Kyo. "About the new ability which almost threatened to kill me."

Ahsoka caught the restrained sarcasm in Kyo's voice, he was still a bit hurt of their last conversation. She sighed and calmed her nerves. "I'm sorry. I was just scared of losing you."

Kyo stiffened at the confession but continued to stare at the sunset. His heartbeat quickened for some reason, his mind flashing back to the kiss on the cheek Ahsoka to gave him. Licking his lips in nervousness Kyo waited for Asoka to continue.

"Seeing you risk your life like that, without any second thought. It just made me made at you," continued Ahsoka. "Just... I don't know." She reached her hand out and grabbed Kyo's own hand, intertwining their fingers together. Kyo felt the strength of Ahsoka as she tightened her grip, feeling the flood of emotions radiating off of her.

"I'm sorry," apologized Kyo. "You know I wouldn't hurt you on purpose."

Ahsoka rubbed her thumb against his knuckle in comfort. "I know." The two stood in silence, holding each other's hands, as the sun finally settled behind the mountain range. "So did you find what you were looking for?"

Kyo shook his head. "No, but I haven't gone through all the holocrons yet. I was on my way to get something to eat when, you know..."

Ahsoka smiled affectionately, pulling Kyo towards her and hugged him. Kyo soon returned the hug to the slightly smaller Tortuga. Her body enveloped inside his, it felt right, mused Kyo. They hugged for a couple of seconds until Ahsoka pulled free.

"I should probably get some rest." With her final say, Ahsoka left Kyo to finish his business. Kyo watched Ahsoka leave, noticing a spring to her step as she walked away.

 ** **-Shadows of the Sun-****

 ** **Falleen****

Dooku sat next to the Falleen prince Xizor, a large feast spread out for the vast numbers of Falleen currently present. The loud murmurs of politics and personal scandals flooded the room, the Je'daii caring little at the moment. Xizor brought a bejeweled chalice to his lips and drank its potent contents, sighing in satisfaction.

"Quite a party, wouldn't you say?" asked Xizor.

Dooku observed the patrons of the party with a critical eye. "Indeed, my lord certainly knows how to give such a lavish party."

Xizor waved his hand in dismissal but accepted the compliment all the same. "The reason I have called you here is for an assignment. We need to establish a connection with the Pyke Syndicate, given they control the flow of spice from Kessel to Coruscant."

"I remember, it was one of the biggest events happening in the Republic prior to the Invasion of Naboo a few years ago," commented Dooku. "The Pyke's developed quite the monopoly on the spice trade, racking a substantial profit."

"Precisely, and fortunately I have already set up a meeting with them," Xizor paused and drank from his chalice. "I'm sending you as my replacement for the meeting."

"I will coerced the Pykes to join us my lord. One way or another." Dooku bowed his head and stood from his seat, only for Xizor to interrupt.

"Just a moment Dooku, I have heard of the events surrounding the Jedi on Coruscant. Specifically the former Jedi Master Mace Windu." Dooku paused as he waited for the Falleen prince to continue. "Such a shame, the Order you spent your life devoting to simply slandering against itself."

"Yes, a shame." Dooku eyed the Fallen curiously before leaving. Xizor observed the Count before signaling a Falleen guard to his side, whispering inaudibly to him before sending the guard away. The Falleen prince narrowed his eyes at the former Jedi, contemplating the turn of events of the last few years in his head.

 ** **-Shadows of the Sun-****

 ** **Oba Diah****

Sifo-Dyas's T-6 shuttle descended on the platform of the Pyke Syndicate's base, a squad of enforcers surrounded the ship as the entire Je'daii crew descended down the ramps.

A Pyke enforcer walked in front of Dooku, a blaster pointing at the Count's direction. "You the Jedi that we were expecting?"

"Former Jedi," corrected Dooku. "And yes, we're here to discuss the alliance with the Black Sun and the Pyke Syndicate on the behalf of Prince Xizor."

"Follow us." the Pyke ordered. Dooku and the Je'daii followed the Pyke from the docking bay to a room partially filled with smoke and women galore dressed in skimpy outfits, ranging from Rodian to Twi'lek. Kyo and Anakin peered at the women with interest until Ahsoka jabbed both of them. The Pykes and women observed the newcomers walking through their hall until the Je'daii stood before a single Pyke sitting on a throne, smoking on a Hookah pipe filled with a green liquid.

"Ah Dooku, it has been a long time hasn't it?" asked the Pyke, exhaling a cloud of smoke from his lips. "To what honor do I owe the Jedi who caused an invasion of a peaceful planet?"

"You should know me better than that Lom," spoke Count Dooku firmly. "However you should know why I am here- to discuss an alliance between the Pyke Syndicate and the Black Sun."

Lom Pyke took another puff from his pipe, eyeing the former Jedi with interest. "Yes, yes," he mused slowly. "I heard from many sources of the Black Sun's revival but to hear that the leader being a respected member of the Republic, Falleen prince Xizor, and a once respected Jedi Master now working as a lackey, forgive me for my sense of shock."

"A lot of things have changed in the last few years, and even more changes will occur in the future," cryptically state Dooku. He took few steps towards the Pyke leader, his bodyguards drawing their weapons only for the Je'daii to telekinetically rip the blaster of their hands. "Which is why I have a proposition for you."

The Pyke observed the Count with amusement as he took another puff from his Hookah pipe, waiting for this supposed proposition.

"Join me and I can promise to get rid of Xizor." proposed Dooku.

Lom Pyke laughed at the prospect of this deal. "And why would I want that? Xizor already has many friends within the Republic, powerful friends mind you. And we both know no one in the Republic will dare touch him, it would be suicide. Either political or very much real."

"Those "powerful" friends of Xizor won't mean a lot in the incoming Pyke," replied Dooku. "A war is coming that will destroy the galaxy and everything within it. I know, I've seen it for myself."

"A war you say," mused Lom, leaning back in his seat. "Well, that's definitely an incentive. But I fail to see what this has to do with us."

"The same Sith that destroyed the Black Sun are the ones who will ignite this war," Sifo-Dyas spoke. "We are planning on using Xizor to rebuild the Black Sun to its former glory then when the time is right, we'll assassinate him. Frame the assassination attempt on the Separatist movement."

"So your whole plan revolves on basically starting a galactic war by building a criminal empire," Lom paused for several seconds before laughing. "That's one hell of a plan. And here I thought you were trying to prevent this war."

"It would be foolish to do such a thing. However we are hoping to change the outcome of the war," Dooku explained. "By the time this war is over the Republic, Jedi, Sith, and Separatists will all but have been destroyed. With the Black Sun leading the way to a true peaceful galaxy for the first time. So I ask again- will you join us?"

Lom didn't speak for a time, mulling over the proposed plans of the former Jedi. It was crazy for sure, though there was a question of why the Falleen prince wanted to rebuild a vast infamous criminal empire- perhaps he was bored. Maybe for the challenge.

"You have given this much thought, and what do I get in exchange for joining this alliance?" pondered Lom.

Dooku smiled confidently. "The galaxy."

Lom smirked, tapping his fingers in thought. "Oh, aren't you the sweet talker? Let me think it over, such a proposition will take time."

"Time is of the essence I assure you. Make your decision quickly," The Count implored.

"I'm very much aware." Lom replied. Taking the opportunity to leave the Pyke to rethink the proposition, Count Dooku left the room followed by his fellow Je'daii back to the ship.

"Do you think he'll accept the deal?" Kyo asked his father.

"I'm certain that he will. We just need to appease Xizor for the next few years until the moment is right." answered Dooku, preoccupied with other thoughts.

"But won't Sidious already be aware of something like this?" implored Anakin. Dooku cast a glance over his shoulder to the pre-teen Je'daii.

"I suspect so, but if he wanted to stop me he would have by now. He's probably going to try something with the cloning process on Kamino if he hasn't figured it out by now. But I figure Sidious will more than likely be forced to stay on Coruscant due to his role as Supreme Chancellor, which leaves us with Maul, Windu, and Plageuis as the primary threats."

Anakin nodded solemnly at the answer, casting a side glance to Qui-Gon. Sensing his son's glance Qui-Gon faced Anakin, at the same moment Anakin turned away from him.

Finally making to the outside landing platform, Qui-Gon pulled Anakin to the side to speak with him. "I know this isn't the best time to bring this up Anakin, but I need to say this. I'm sorry. For keeping your origins a secret."

"I know. Obi-Wan talked to me about it," said Anakin. "I just don't want it to be the way it was before I met you." Seeing his son start to tear up Qui-Gon embraced Anakin into a hug, stroking his hair soothingly.

"You deserved better than that, Ani. I'm so sorry. I promise to do better in the future." apologized Qui-Gon. He truly meant it, he would try to be a better father figure to the boy.

Anakin hugged tighter at the promise, he knew his father would commit to his word. After all he was the man he set him free from his slavery.

On the ramp of ship Ahsoka and Kyo watched the two finish their conversation and walking towards the ship. As Qui-Gon walked past the young Je'daii and entered the ship, Anakin lingered on the ramp with Ahsoka and Kyo.

"Is everything ok between you two?" asked Ahsoka honestly.

A tiny smile on his face. "Yeah, I think so." Anakin then proceeded to enter the ship followed by Ahsoka, Kyo lingered on the ramp surveying the area before quickly entering the ship.

 ** **-Shadows of the Sun-****

 ** **Jedi Temple on Coruscant; one week later****

Ahsoka, Anakin and Kyo sat on a bench in the open area section of the Temple, it was noon on a nice spring day as the secret Je'daii watched the various spacecrafts race across the skylines. The trio decided to take a break from their Jedi teachings and have lunch outside.

Anakin noticed the close proximity of Ahsoka and Kyo, especially Ahsoka was leaning against Kyo's shoulder. He smiled at the scene as he closely watched them together. They would make a cute couple thought Anakin. He tugged on his Padawan braid, slightly annoyed with it.

"Sight seeing are we?" inquired Kenobi, standing behind the Je'daii trio. They turned to face the Je'daii as he hid his arms into his robes, an amusing smile on his face. He walked over and sat next to Anakin. "The Coruscant skyline has always been breathtaking, even if you live it never gets less beautiful. It's nice to settle down time and again, enjoy the fruits of man and nature in harmony."

"That's quite poetic," Anakin mused. A smile tugged on the corner of his lips. "Where's Qui-Gon?"

"He's off meditating in his room. Dooku and Sifo-Dyas just got a message from the Pykes, they told me to fetch you." Obi-Wan explained. The three Je'daii sat straight up at the mention of the Pykes. They had waited on edge for the past week waiting for a response from the Pykes, and now they were about to get it.

"Since Dad is now rallying people to his side and the Black Sun, how long until we get rid of Xizor?" asked Kyo eagerly. Obi-Wan could the determination boiling within the young Je'daii at the idea of killing of Xizor, he was a bit worried that a seven year old was that eager to kill someone. On the other hand, Kyo was seeing and hearing his father being a lap dog to a self-entitled prince so he figured it evened out in some way.

"Depending on if the Pykes agree to our terms, then the rest of building the Black Sun should be easy. The only real competition amongst the criminal underworld organizations are the Hutts," said Obi-Wan.

"We should stay away from the Hutts until we are strong enough to be a legitimate threat to their clans," Ahsoka stated.

Obi-Wan stroked his trimmed beard in thought. "Naturally. Even then we should be cautious, the Republic won't go near their systems without fear of reprisal from Jabba. Or worse."

Kyo exhaled loudly, causing the other three Je'daii to face him. "Jedi, Sith, Republic, Separatists, Hutts, and Xizor..." He clawed his hands down his face and sighed. "I didn't imagine it would be this hard."

"Neither did I," Obi-Wan stated. "But given that our beliefs are essentially going against everything the galaxy has divided into over the past twenty-five thousand years, finding a common ground and then reuniting everyone to a single cause is going to be difficult, but worth the struggle by the end."

Kyo folded his arms and frowned but said nothing, continuing to gaze at the skylines. Ahsoka looked worryingly at Kyo and placed her hand on his shoulder, rubbing it softly. Kyo swallowed and his mind went through multiple thoughts. He felt an odd burden placed upon his shoulders the more he thought about their situation. The hollow feeling a child feels when they have to fill in their parent's shoes. The feeling of being unworthy.

Sifo-Dyas ran towards the group, bringing Kyo out of his thoughts. "Great news! The Pykes have agreed!"

 ** **-Shadows of the Sun-****

 ** **One month later... Serenno****

The now cybernetic Kaleesh General towered above the Count, his reptilian eyes peering into Dooku's. "The surgery went according to plan," Dooku stated as he looked over the General's new body. "But we have to see how well. I will put you through a series of tests."

Grievous said nothing, knowing he had no say in the matter. He owed the Count a life debt, not only for himself, but for his people. A selfless act he would never soon forget. Dooku pulled a ceramic box and opened it to reveal a twin pair of lightsabers; the lightsabers themselves were of no special design, as was the Jedi way. Grievous grabbed the dual lightsabers and activated them to reveal a single green and blue blades. The General looked towards his left robotic hand, which held the blue lightsaber, and slowly rotated his hand. The low hum of the lightsaber quickly sped up with each rotation until the hum increased to a high pitch hum, almost like a whistle sound.

The lightsaber itself seemed to have morphed into a makeshift shield due to the sheer speed applied by the cybernetics. Grievous proceeded to do the same with the other hand until he attacked the Count. Dooku smirked and a split second before the blades struck him, he vanished. The General heard the ignition of the lightsaber and turned to see Dooku with his blue lightsaber in the standard Makashi position, the blade held close to his face its light shining upon it.

"You certainly have the speed acquired to kill a Jedi but you lack skill and finesse," observed Dooku. "As you can tell the blade itself holds no weight but the hilt does. Your fighting style must change if you wish to ensure your victory against both the Republic, Separatists, and their cronies."

Grievous pressed with his attack, running towards the elderly Je'daii and attempted to slash at his feet but to be blocked by Dooku's blade. "If I was an Ataru specialist, you might've stood a chance. But I am a master of Makashi, a style built on finesse and strategy. A style characterized by using minimal effort for maximum gain. Combat tested best for the blade of a lightsaber."

The cyborg General growled at the Count's critiques, "You talk too much." He stepped back and observed the Je'daii, looking for an opening. Seeing such a opportune moment Grievous lashed towards Dooku's head, and with Force-augmented speed, Dooku blocked the strike again. The unbridled onslaught of the General's strikes posed no threat to Dooku, his lightsaber switching from hand to hand effortlessly to block each attack. Catching on to Dooku's move-set, Grievous started to become unorthodox with his fighting style.

Tossing the green lightsaber to his foot Grievous performed an acrobatic feat and stuck the Count's lightsaber with it, slashing upwards with blue lightsaber. Dooku smirked at the General, augmenting his body through the Force to make his body more agile and full of life.

The blurred colors of blue and green filled the visions of the observing Je'daii from the observatory above. The six Je'daii watched in amazement as a non-Force sensitive gave an impressive sparring session to the senior leader of their faction. Unfortunately for the spectators the fight came to a close when Dooku knocked the lightsabers out of the General's hands, pointing his own blade to the General's throat.

"Remember these words General," Dooku started. "If you are to succeed in combating the best of the Jedi, you must have fear, surprise and intimidation on your side. What if any one element is lacking, it would be best for you to retreat. You must break them before you engage them, only then will you ensure victory." Dooku levitated the dual lightsabers in front of the General, which Grievous grabbed and placed them onto his person.

"Yes, lord Dooku," complied Grievous bowing his head.

 **A/N:** **It seems Xizor expects something amiss with Dooku, what will he discover?**

 **Dooku is now planting seeds of betrayal against the Falleen prince himself, hopefully the Count can succeed in his plans before the Falleen finds out.**

 **Plus we finally have General Grievous up and about. Trust me I'll do Grievous justice in my story, just like the badass he was in the old animated series :).**

 **The next few chapters will start to kick the plot up a little, mainly with the Black Sun and how the criminal underworld works, maybe. Let me know what you guys would like to see.**

 **If you have any suggestions for the harem, I'm all ears lol.**

 **Here is the power scale for this story:**

 **Solar System level:**

Naga Sadow _(with Sith Corsaid and Sith relics through Dark Side Magic)_

World Razer _(destroyed 100 stars & 1,000 planets as according to the Rakata ruins & the Failsafe, the full power of the Infinite Empire was needed to defeat it)_

 **Star to Star+ level:**

Father

Abeloth

Darth Nihilus ( _potentially if he is fed enough; constant hunger dwells on his strength from time to time; is considered a wound in the Force_ )

 **Planet to Planet+ level:**

Grand Master Luke Skywalker

Son

Daughter

Sidious ( _Small Planet_ )

Yoda ( _Small Planet; contained several seconds of Sidious' lightning_ )

Valkorion ( _Small Planet_ )

Mace Windu ( _Small Planet via amped from Vaapad against his fight from Sidious in ROTS_ )

 **Moon to Moon+ level:**

Sith Emperor ( _Vitiate_ )

 **Multi-Continent to Multi-** **Continen** **t** **\+ level:**

 **Revan**

 **Darth Vader (** ** _His training as a Sith Lord has noticeably increased from his previous peak as Anakin Skywalker; previously Continent level_** **)**

 **Galen Marek/Starkiller (** ** _Comparable to Darth Vader; previously Continent level_** **)**

 **Continent to Continent+ level:**

Mace Windu

Darth Bane

Darth Plageuis

Count Dooku _(Jedi persona; One of the most powerful Jedi the order had ever produced, even before his powers became enhanced by becoming a Sith Lord; previously Island+ level)_

Qui-Gon Jinn

Sifo-Dyas

Darth Maul _(appears to be comparable to, if not slightly weaker than, Darth Tyranus per Son of Dathomir; previously Island level)_

Anakin Skywalker _(Surpassed Darth Tyranus at his peak in Revenge of the Sith; previously Island level)_

Obi-Wan Kenobi _(telekinetically stalemated a Darth Vader that, while emotionally compromised, was still well above his Padawan self in raw power; previously Island level)_

Ki-Adi Mundi

Shaak Ti

Aayla Secura

Plo Koon

 **Country to Country+ level:**

Ajunta Pall

Satele Shan

Darth Malgus

Meetra Surik

Darth Sion


	7. Shadows of an Empire Pt 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything pertaining to the Star Wars franchise; all rights are acquired to Disney. The only things I own are my OC Kyo.**

 **"Speaking"**

 **'Thoughts'**

 **'** _ **Telepathic**_ **'**

 **Kyo's Collective:**

Barriss Offee

Ahsoka Tano

Asajj Ventress

Padme Amidala

Steele Gerrea

Jarael

Bo-Katan Kryze

Kass Tod

Miraj Scintel

Guri

Aubrie Wyn

Fay

Pix

Lourdes

Vaylin

Senya Tirall

Savan

Deliah Blue

Jaina Solo

Mara Jade

Sabin Wren

Hera

Darth Talon

Keelyvine Reus

Chantique

Lolo Purs

Rig Nema

The Daughter

Syal Antilles Fel/Wynssa Stareflare

Tiplee

Tiplar

Sugi

Queen Julia

Aayla Secura

Candra Tymon

Rook Kast

Soniee

Lagos

Mina Bonteri

Vhonte Tervho

Sintas Vel

Rey

Mon Mothma

Liane Trevval

Sana Starros

Xasha

Krynda Draay

Kaye Galfridian

Breha Organa

Siri Tachi

Riyo Chuchi

 **Response Reviews:**

 ** **Cloud4012 (Chapter 6):**** Consider it done :)

 ** **AlastorGodofVengeance (Chapter 6):**** To be honest I kinda forgot about her at times, but rest assured I corrected that problem. And thank you for your review and support, hopefully you'll continue to like what I provide.

 ** **mpower045 (Chapter 6):**** Thank you.

 ** **Spartan-626 (Chapter 6):**** I was a bit worried I would mess up on the character development, but it seems I did well, thank you. With Grievous he'll be mostly in the back ground for now until the Clone Wars begin, then he'll start to appear more often. He has quite some training to do first lol.

 ** **mac (Chapter 6):**** Um, I'm not quite sure yet.

 ** **Zer0the0mega108 (Chapter 6):**** Thanks.

 ** **The Book of Eli (Chapter 1):**** Well, consider that Kyo and the other Je'daii are essentially crime lords, I think he can handle Padme of all people lol.

 ** **The Book of Eli (Chapter 6):**** Thank you, glad you're enjoying the story. Why are you so against Padme being in the harem though? Do you find her character too bland for something like this? I'm curious since this is the first time I've met someone who was against Padme of all people being in the harem.

 **-Shadows of the Sun-**

 **Mygeeto**

The Zabrak Sith Lord trudged through the blistering ice winds of the Mygeeto, the tundra climate proving of no worth to him. The torture that was called "training" by his master, Sidious, on this frozen rock when he was a child proved to be a success. When Plagueis took him as his wing to further his training, Maul pondered on what that would entail; so far nothing was challenging to the Sith.

Up in the distance Maul could see Plagueis, waiting for him as the Gungan ignored the blistering cold with his hood covering his face. Maul continued to stomp into the snow and make his way to the Sith Lord, only for the doppelganger of Plageuis to vanish within his grasp.

"What is it to be Sith?" asked Plagueis, his voice carrying with the wind. "Is it power, anger, rage, passion, darkness? The ability to prove your superiority to your enemy, to outwit them?"

Maul stretched his senses through the Force, attempting to find the seemingly immortal Sith Lord. "The Rule of Two encompasses the Master and the student- one to have the power, the other to seek it. But ever since the death of Darth Bane at the hands of Darth Zannah, that rule has been broken- a broken legacy that even the Jedi have incorporated in their doctrines blindly."

The Zabrak reached for his double-bladed lightsaber from his belt, igniting one side as he surveyed through the blinding snow.

"The Rule of Two came full circle with Darth Plagueis the Wise, and Darth Sidious the fool; a fool who thought he could kill the master of life." Maul listened to the lectures of Plageuis, learning through the subtly of the Sith Lord's words. "A master of life and death cannot be killed, either physically or mentally, or even spiritually. Only transcend to another plane."

Plagueis appeared in front of Maul, his hands folded. "Your training with Sidious only prevented your ascension to your potential, only regarding you as a weapon to his beck and call. Sidious is powerful, cunning, but most importantly ambitious; he will try again in the future to kill me, and he will not hesitate to bring his full wrath."

"And what of use would you have of me?" demanded Maul.

"Given his last failure of trying to kill me, a direct approach with Sidious will not work- he's the accumulation of the Rule of Two," Plageuis answered. "However he would not expect his weapon to be the tool of his downfall."

The Sith Lord reflected on the night Sidious attempted to assassinate him while Plageuis had drifted to sleep. He remembered the words his apprentice mocked him with. ' _It was Plageuis that criticized the efforts of his apprentice and who once choked him in a demonstration of his superiority. Plageuis who turned away from the Grand Plan to focus entirely on himself in an egotistical quest for immortality. Plagueis who attempted to turn his equally powerful apprentice into a mere messenger and intermediary, and Plageuis who watched in secret while his apprentice tasked his true intermediary to reveal the rebirth Sith to the galaxy._ '

Plageuis realized his own hubris had almost been his downfall, as with all Sith in the past. He would have to glance past the horizon of morality and become enter a realm unimaginable. Such an ingenious prospect of the Rule of Two- hold off the kill until it was time. Like a pig lead to a slaughter.

Plageuis would muse later, for now he had work to do. "I will have to rebuild you, Maul, from the ground up, from within. I will transform your midi-chlorians and grow them into maxi-chlorians."

"Maxi-chlorians?" asked Maul.

"The next evolutionary step of the Force- the creation of Darth Tenebrous, my master. They were designed as a way to achieve a form of eternal life. During his lifetime, Tenebrous injected himself with a retrovirus, that infected some of midi-chlorians turning them into maxi-chlorians at the loss of his precognition abilities," informed Plageuis. "After his death they flew out of his body and into me, as he tried to access my foresight. However he shot himself straight out of me where he was forced to relive his final moments and afterwards in a loop, over and over for all eternity."

"If you inject me with the same virus, what results should I expect?" Maul asked.

"Power and skill beyond what you could achieve."

"What of Dooku and his followers?"

Plageuis internally smiled, his Gungan form morphing before the Zabrak to the form of an old identity. "Then the chairman of the Intergalactic Banking Clan shall have a discussion with the Falleen Prince then."

 **-** **Shadows of the Sun-**

 **Fallen**

Xizor grunted lustfully as he pumped his seed into the womb of a Rodian female. Pulling his member out of her the Falleen prince stood from the comfort of his current lover and bed, and started to redress himself into his elegant robes. The short term relationship was what the Falleen favored- no hassles, no emotional involvement.

Xizor was naturally quick to terminate his intimate relations, as he had done so in the past, usually with a large compensation to the female. He followed a strict no post-relationship contact policy, which on at least noted occasion, he had to terminate the woman when she attempted to contact him again. Hopefully he could avoid such action if the Rodian was smart.

The Falleen prince finished dressing himself and watched the Rodian female pant excitingly, her breasts heaving in time with her chest. A look of bliss covered the female Rodian, her body tingly from the rough sexual encounter. However Xizor had more important business to attend to, leaving the Rodian woman alone; knowing that she would leave when she was ready.

A Falleen made his way to the prince, "Apologies Prince Xizor, but urgent business awaits you in the dining hall. Apparently a member of the Intergalactic Banking Clan wishes for a conference with you."

Xizor frowned lightly at the news. The planet Fallen had been declared as a neutral faction in the galaxy, even to the IGBC to an extent. Why would the IGBC waste their time coming here?

Xizor marched to the dining area, the servants of the prince ceased their activities upon his arrival. Xizor stared at the Munn that dared sit in his spot, upon quick observation the Falleen noticed a black cloaked figure standing beside the Muun however the beings face was covered by a hood.

"What is the meaning of this?" Xizor demanded. "The IGBC has no jurisdiction here, and you dare sit-"

"I have come across some rather interesting information Prince Xizor, regarding your involvement with the Black Sun," the Munn replied.

"Get out," ordered Xizor to his servants. With the three left the room, Xizor tried to analyze the Muun. "Who are you?"

"My name is Hugo Damask, an influential chairman of the Intergalactic Banking Clan and I have a proposition for you." greeted Damask.

Xizor eyed the Muun cautiously.

"I know that you have employed Dooku into your ranks in order to rebuild the Black Sun empire to its former glory, the same criminal empire my associate had destroyed so long ago." The black cloaked figure removed his hood to reveal the Zabrak that Xizor had seen nonstop on the Holonet.

"Maul," Xizor whispered. He folded his arms into his robe sleeves. "I doubt you have come all this way just to assassinate me. So state your business."

"Consider this a token of friendship- I have received word that Dooku has offered a deal to the Pyke Syndicate, mainly on the grounds that he will kill you in order to gain control of the Black Sun." stated Damask. Xizor's expression remained calm, not entirely surprised considering the circumstances. He had given some thought to the idea that Dooku would try to assassinate him.

"While I thank you for the warning, that doesn't explain what you gain from this," Xizor explained.

"What I gain is none of your concern, what does concern me is the fact that you're undoing some of the work I've spent a large portion of my life in disassembling. And because of you, you're making Dooku's work a lot easier to stop me," Damask said, starting to grow a tiny bit irritated.

"I'm sure you can figure a way out of this cog in your plans, after all I can assume a Sith Lord like yourself has multiple back-up plans," Xizor boasted subtly, a tiny smirk appearing on his face. "And I can guess that your plans are still in motion, so before you come back to my home and "offer a token of friendship" before thinking things through. We're done here."

Damask and Maul made their leave, and made their way to the ship before Maul spoke. "You planted seeds of deception."

Damask nodded before changing back to his birth form. "Yes, Xizor's biggest flaw is his ability to read others. So the truth is the best lie to tell, no one expects it so you start to doubt."

"And from doubt, Xizor will start to become paranoid and start to investigate Dooku and his matters," Maul mused. "Which then could give us the information we can acquire to keep tabs on them."

"No doubt Dooku will soon catch wind of this," Plagueis mumbled aloud.

 **-** **Shadows of the Sun-**

 **Kamino- 28 BBY (Ten months later)**

Kyo walked beside his father and the Prime Minister of Kamino, Lama Su, through the windowed hallway where the clones were growing in pods. On the floor below the eight year old Je'daii could see the clone children his age studying and the adult clones training in combat.

The neon white lighting caused Kyo to blink to several times, as he tried to make the pain in his eyes die down somewhat. He turned his head to watch Ahsoka looking down below and Anakin as the older Je'daii looked on the other side. It felt odd to Kyo, hearing about a Clone army being formed under the orders of his father and Sifo-Dyas, and now actually seeing for himself.

"The Kaminoian community would like to thank you for your generous donations Lord Saruman," Lama Su thanked politely. "The next batch of clone should be scheduled within the month."

"Given the advancements and success of your people in the science of cloning, it seemed like the only logical conclusion," Dooku praised.

"Yes, logical," mused Lama Su. "If there is any other business I can offer, feel free to make a request."

"I will," answered Dooku. "Though I can assume that you have done as I requested, with the programming."

"As you requested Lord Saruman, we engineered the order during the embryo stage. And at anytime you can activate the order," Dooku nodded in approval. Everything was according to plan so far.

"And the clones are being offered the finest training available?"

"Naturally, my lord."

Kyo listened intently to every syllable of the conversation, while he focused on the Clones down below. Several thousand Clones continued with their training simulations, only a handful looked towards the Je'daii above. An entire army at their disposal, and they were going to give it to the Republic when they could take the Clones for themselves and their cause.

Though at the same time that would alert the Sith to their plans even more than they already knew. Not to mention it would make their plans easier to take over the Republic. At times Kyo would forget that there was always a greater threat somewhere in the galaxy, even if it was three known threats: the Republic, the Sith and their Separatist cause, and Xizor.

"Where is Jango Fett?" asked Qui-Gon.

"Jango Fett is currently residing in his quarters with his son," Lama Su answered. "I believe he mentioned that he was preparing to leave."

"Probably heading back to one of the planets in the Mandalore System," Obi-Wan commented.

"If it's not any trouble I request to have an audience with Jango Fett," Dooku requested.

"I see why not, follow me then," Lama Su strolled towards Jango's quarters with Dooku in tow. "Do feel free to interact with the Clones if you wish."

"We will, thank you," Sifo-Dyas replied. Waiting until the two were a fair distance away, Sifo-Dyas turned towards Qui-Gon. "It seems we're ever closer to our goal."

"A goal of war," Qui-Gon noted. His fellow Je'daii did not miss the somber tone of his friend.

"I know you're not a fan of war Qui-Gon, but you did say you would do what was necessary," Qui-Gon turned his view from the Clones to Sifo-Dyas.

"I understand that, however I sense something has become amissed in the Force, something strange," Qui-Gon frowned in thought. "Something... ancient."

"Ancient?" repeated Sifo-Dyas. He shook his head figuring what Qui-Gon meant. "I don't understand. Like a person or something else?"

"I don't know, that's the problem," Qui-Gon said. He stroked his beard while Anakin, Kyo ans Ahsoka listened to the conversation. They were lost in the Je'daii's meaning as much as Sifo-Dyas.

"You might be stretching your senses too deeply into the Force," Sifo-Dyas suggested. "The Force holds many tales of the days of old, you might be just brushing upon those stories."

"Maybe, but we should take some notion of this," Sifo-Dyas nodded with his friend.

"I agree but for now let's focus on the present."

 ** **-Shadows of the Sun-****

Jango Fett packed what little materials he carried with him, his Mandalorian armor hanging in the closet while his son Boba watched from the bed. The Mandalorian planned on returning to his roots on Concord Dawn and train his son in the arts of the Mandalorian. Jango smirked at the prospect, seeing his son training to become a warrior. A proud warrior like all Mandalorians should be. Though he had heard rumors of the Mandalorian people switching towards a more pacifist rule.

"There is someone who requests your presence," Lama Su announced from the doorway. Jango Fett turned to see the Jedi who promised him money and a son in exchange for his DNA. The Mandalorian rolled his sleeves to his elbows as he made his way to the Jedi, the same Jedi he faced briefly against in the Battle of Galidraan. In some aspect the Jedi earned his respect and his loyalty, or something of the like for the latter.

"You have another task for me?" Fett inquired. "My boy and I were ready to take our leave."

Dooku nodded his head towards Lama Su, who got the message and silently retreated down the hallway. "As promised you will receive the money from our deal, it is being done as we speak."

Jango waited for the favor that he knew was coming. "I am grateful for your assistance Jango, even if our paths first crossed where under dire circumstances."

"The murder of my kin, my family," Jango bluntly said. A tiny of wash of anger overwhelmed the Mandalorian, which Dooku sensed. "It's the life of a Mandalorian, it's in our blood."

"I'm sure you heard about the news over in Coruscant, regarding the former Jedi Mace Windu."

"And the Separatist cause and Maul, and all that, are you asking me to assassinate him?"

Dooku shook his head, "You wouldn't be able too, he's too powerful for you. There are only a handful of people in the galaxy that match my skill with the Force and the blade, Windu is one of them."

Jango folded his arms across his chest, irritation started to form on his face. "Then what are you asking me? Just say it."

"I'm sure your curious on why I requested your DNA to be cloned. That is reason, to wage a war across the galaxy," Dooku explained. "To fight against the Confederacy."

"And to save the Republic?"

"To end the Republic." Jango frowned at the answer, clearly confused but his interest was peaking. "I'm in league with a criminal organization called the Black Sun, I'm sure you heard the name. Since Maul's rampage against the Black Sun a decade ago, Prince Xizor of the Falleen has be trying to resurrect it."

"I'm impressed, didn't think a Jedi would go that far from their pacifist ways," Dooku smirked lightly.

"However I am planning to assassinate him once the Black Sun is fully resurrected, but he is partially cautious of me. What I'm offering is a place within the Black Sun, you will be rewarded most handsomely for your services amongst a great deal of things. Not to mention what this could present for your son. Not to mention an entire army of Mandalorians under your command, you could rule Mandalore as its leader."

 ** **-Shadows of the Sun-****

Kyo and Ahsoka walked side by side on the ground level of the complex, their eyes wandering from the Clones to the Kaminonians to the equipment used to create the Clones. They partially ignored the stares of the Clones who watched them walk by, confused on why some kids were here but they went about their business.

"This is crazy," Kyo commented quietly to Ahsoka. She nodded in sync merely gazing at the sight before her. "Though I wonder how the Republic will discover this Clone Army, and whether they'll even accept it."

"Given what we planned for Xizor, I doubt the Republic will worry too much about this army. Besides it'll save them money and time which they'll spend lavishly on themselves."

"Can't argue with that logic," Anakin commented popping behind Kyo. The older Je'daii wrapped his arm around Kyo's shoulders, playfully swinging his weight on his younger brother. "We'll probably have to leave some large breadcrumbs for the trail, otherwise they'll be too stupid to figure it out for themselves."

Kyo squinted at Anakin. "That was bit harsher that I expected from you."

Anakin rolled his eyes at his younger brother. "As if you're not thinking the same."

The young Je'daii smiled, chuckling to himself. "Oh I didn't say that."

"But you implied it," Ahsoka teased.

Kyo glanced towards both Anakin and Ahsoka, realizing they probably weren't going to drop it. "So how do we go about this with the Clones? Do we just randomly go up to a Clone and start talking to them?"

"Not a bad idea, don't know what we could say to them," Ahsoka started.

Anakin mused on a thought, "We should say something, I mean, these are the people we brought to life. We'll think of something."

Anakin observed the grounds until he saw a Clone standing by a control panel. He quickly made his way over to the Clone while Kyo and Ahsoka trailed behind. Seeing the incoming boy to him the Clone kept an cautious on him and stood straight, staring him down.

"What's your name?" asked Anakin.

"My number is CT-7567," the Clone answered. "I don't have a name."

"We should change that, I know what it's like to be treated as something instead of someone," Kyo and Ahsoka had finally arrived next to Anakin. Seeing the three children surrounding him CT-7567 started to become uncomfortable.

"Look kid, I have other things to do like train, so..."

"I meant no harm, it's just that, you know, since we created you and the other clones that we would get to know you." Anakin explained.

"I'm a soldier, there isn't much to say or know," CT-7567 stated. "I follow the orders given to me and execute them."

"Yeah but you have a consciousness," Anakin replied. "To make your own choices."

"If that was so then I wouldn't be here, would I?" Anakin stopped short of replying, he had a point.

"A name would be easier to identify you than calling out your number," Ahsoka offered. She wanted to ease the growing awkwardness between the two, hopefully it would work.

"Yeah, especially in a battle scenario it can get pretty hectic," continued Kyo. "Not to mention it creates a strong bond between the soldiers and their commanders."

"And what war would my brothers and I be fighting in?" CT-7567 asked. The three Je'daii looked at each other, debating silently with their eyes whether or not they should tell him. No harm, they guessed.

"A war that will change the galaxy," Kyo started. "There's a lot of things that play into this but we'll try to keep it short."

"Essentially the Republic, the side you would be fighting for, is corrupt and filled with politicians that serve only themselves," Anakin continued from where his brother left off. "On the other side there are the Separatists, the side that wants to break away from the Republic to govern themselves, and given the bureaucratic nature of the Republic it's not a bad idea."

CT-7567 nodded slowly as the explanations continued, only having a faint idea of what the children were talking about.

"But the Separatist cause was created and manipulated by a group called the Sith, the enemy of the Jedi," continued Ahsoka.

"So your enemies then," the Clone guessed. The young Tortuga nodded halfheartedly.

"Yes and no. The Sith are our enemies but we're not Jedi," Ahsoka stated.

"As in not anymore?"

"As in we were never Jedi in the first place," replied Anakin. "We are Je'daii, warriors of knowledge and peace, ancestors of both the Jedi and Sith."

"I fail to see any difference, then again I've never met any Jedi or Sith before," CT-7567 said.

"You will in time," Qui-Gon stated appearing next to the Clone. "And given the DNA of the person that gave you life, you should be more than capable of handling it."

"With the right training of course," stated the Mandalorian bounty hunter, along with Dooku. Jango walked towards CT-7567 and inspected his doppelganger. "The Kaminonians certainly know how to breed a good clone."

"You must be the donor," CT-7567 guessed. Jango smirked at the answer, placing a strong hand on his shoulder.

"Yes I am, that means you'll be a fine soldier if you heed my advice," Jango said. "The key to taking down Jedi is through distraction. Another key is to outnumber them, overwhelm their senses during the battle."

"Yes sir," CT-7567 said a bit hesitantly. It felt odd to see his donor right in front of him and talking to him. Then he saw a child version of himself standing next to his donor.

"This is my son Boba," Jango announced patting Boba on his shoulder. CT-7567 glanced at the boy for a moment before nodding his head, Boba merely stared at the person who looked like his dad.

"It seems we have recruited another person to our cause," Dooku announced to the Je'daii Padawans.

"The Mandalorian?" asked Kyo, Dooku nodded. "And what of the Clones? I mean they're going to be used by the Republic which we all know is corrupt so why not use the Clones for the Black Sun? Leave the Republic to its fate."

"If we do that then the Sith will focus their entire attention on us, and they could use this situation as a means of gathering the entire galaxy against us," Dooku explained. "Whereas if the Republic find the Clones then the Sith can focus on their war while we continue to play both sides."

Kyo frowned at the idea, it made sense but he had an odd feeling because of it. He wasn't sure why. "If you say so. It's just that... I have a bad feeling about this."

"I know you do, but trust me. Once we get rid of Xizor then our plans will fall into place but for now we wait and train to grow stronger than the Jedi," Dooku stated. "And you need to learn the politics of the criminal underworld first, hands on experience if you are to rule by my side as Prince of the Black Sun."

"And does that me?" asked Anakin.

"Hm, you remind me of a jester," Ahsoka chuckled as Anakin lightly glared at her.

"I'll take care of the training for the Clones," Jango said getting Dooku's attention. "You take care of whatever it is you need to do. As long as my son gets to be safe, that's all that matters."

 ** **-Shadows of the Sun-****

 ** **Lothal- 26 BBY (Two years later)****

Kyo stood in the middle of a room surrounded by a dozen armed guards, pointing their blasters at him. A small misunderstanding seemed to take place, given the attire he wore the crime lord who ran the Broken Horn Syndicate assumed he was Jedi. Not entirely a false assumption, in the future he would have to change clothing to something more suitable for a crime prince.

"I speak on the behalf of the Black Sun," Kyo spoke ignoring the puny blasters that were aimed to kill him if he made a false move or breathe the wrong way. The male Devaronian smoked a Hookah pipe as a blue-skinned Twi'lek dancer sat on his lap.

The Devaronian laughed mockingly at the child before him. "You? The Black Sun sends a child to make a deal? It seems the once feared Black Sun has gone to the dogs."

The Je'daii shrugged his shoulders. "Well, if you're not interested in a deal then I guess you don't want to make a profit of a lifetime. It seems the strong business mind of Cikatro Vizago is not as adept as rumored."

The Devaronian crime lord sat straight up at the mention of a profit. "What kind of profit?" Kyo smirked internally.

"The kind that any crime lord can dream of. And with the Black Sun quickly rising in strength and numbers again, it would be a fool's errand to not pledge their allegiance," Kyo explained. "And you seem quite the business man to me. Now if you can tell your people to put their guns down, we can settle on the details in a civilized manner."

"Hm, you have a silver tongue," Cikatro praised. However he shook a warning finger to the Je'daii. "But a silver tongue can land you in a tricky spot, however I commend you nonetheless. Let's see how far that tongue of yours can go."

The Je'daii smiled and took a seat.

Ahsoka and Anakin sat somewhat patiently outside the building in a small speeder as they waited for Kyo to finish his business. They were taking turns going from crime syndicates across the galaxy and trying to persuade them to join the Black Sun. Ahsoka sighed through her nose and stretched her arms while Anakin leaned his head against his arm on the side door.

"How long have we been here?" asked Ahsoka. Anakin shrugged his shoulders tiredly.

"No more than a few minutes I think." Ahsoka sighed in boredom as she stared at the cloudless sky. "I'm just as bored as you are Ahsoka, you're not alone."

"Still we should be something a little more productive than this," Anakin smiled a little at the Tortuga.

"Maybe but for now we're tying any sort of loose ends here. Any sort of alliance out in the Outer Rim will be needed so that we can set our eyes on Hutt Clan."

"Precisely, and it seems we have our eyes," Kyo responded appearing next to Anakin. Anakin jumped at the sudden appearance of Kyo before he smacked his ribs.

"I need to put a bell you, always just appearing out of nowhere like I ghost," grumbled Anakin as he ignited the speeder. Kyo laughed and got in the back seat of the speeder, leaning his head against the middle of the front seats. "I take it you got the Broken Horn is with the Black Sun?"

"Yep, though we might've had a few points of disagreement," Kyo said. "But I think that's the final crime syndicate out here before we started running into Hutt territory."

"Any news of Xizor?" Anakin asked.

Ahsoka shook her head. "Nothing new, though Xizor seems to be meeting a few Senators here and there. Probably contacts of his or keeping up appearances."

"Possibly both," mused Kyo thoughtfully. "Now the next thing to do is follow in Xizor's steps and garner a few contacts of our own in the Republic, maybe a few in the Separatists."

"It's a bit risky to get involved with the Separatists, considering who's pulling the strings over there," Ahsoka assessed. Kyo licked his lips in thought, she wasn't wrong.

"Maybe then again we're playing both sides in a future war, if this fails then we're done for," Anakin stated, partially covering his eyes with his hand to block the sun. However a slick grin grew on his face. "It'd be fun anyway, live life on the edge."

"Weren't you friends with the Queen of Naboo a few years back?" Kyo asked. Anakin frowned as he tried to remember the events a few years back on Tatooine.

"I knew her, or rather her handmaiden," replied Anakin. "Well the Queen WAS the handmaiden, the person dressed as the Queen was a decoy. Though I doubt she'd remember me at this point, why?"

"Just curious, maybe she could be one of the contacts for us," Kyo suggested.

The older Je'daii chuckled at the idea. "Not a bad idea but from what I remember she can be a bit headstrong, so I'm not sure how that would play out."

Kyo racked his mind around that bit of information. That could present a problem, then again she would recognize Anakin and Qui-Gon... "But she would trust Qui-Gon. We don't have to tell her who we are, maybe we can set up an alias for ourselves."

"An alias," Ahsoka repeated, frowning. "What kind of alias?

"I don't know, probably an entrepreneur who wants to start a business on Coruscant or a representative from some unknown planet that wants to join the Republic," Kyo rambled.

Anakin hummed in thought at the idea. "The entrepreneur idea might work, plus it gives some legitimacy to the Black Sun as a front. Play the game of the politicians, right under their noses."

"I see, that's pretty clever," Ahsoka praised. "Though you might to bring the idea up to your Dad, see if he supports it. If he does then he iron out the details and get it rolling."

 ** **-Shadows of the Sun-****

 ** **Alderaan****

Dooku, Qui-Gon, Sifo-Dyas and Obi-Wan laughed heartily as they swapped old stories of their youth; Dooku with his adventures searching for Je'daii artifacts of old, Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan and their fight with the Nebula Front terrorist organization and Sifo-Dyas with his many tales as well. The room brightened with a warm atmosphere as the Je'daii brothers continued their tales and philosophies while the three younger Je'daii watched their masters/parents, wondering to themselves of their own adventures in the future. To see if their bond could be as strong as their parents.

"Seems they're enjoying themselves thoroughly," Kyo mentioned taking a bite of his meal. Alderaan cuisine was quite the delicacy to the Je'daii's surprise, he heard it was delectable but not THIS delectable.

Ahsoka smiled at the sight of her father laughing and placing a hand on Dooku's shoulder as they both laughed in unison. It was nice to see her father relax every now and then, to ease the burden that was bothering him for sometime. "Yeah it is. Do you think... we'll have that same bond?"

Anakin and Kyo stopped eating and looked at her, the laughter dying slightly to their ears. "I'd like to think so," spoke Anakin. "We've already been together for like five years already."

"I agree," Kyo stated simply. "We are all we have in this galaxy, nothing's going to break that."

Ahsoka smiled sweetly at Kyo's comfort, playfully bumping her shoulder into his. "You're probably right, besides you owe me a rematch."

Kyo frowned, confused as to what she was talking about. "What rematch?"

"The one from five years ago," Ahsoka cryptically replied. Kyo tiled his head and turned his body to completely face her.

"The lightsaber combat match we had? The one you lost?" asked Kyo. Ahsoka nodded in conformation. "You remember that?"

"So did you," retorted Ahsoka.

"Well, yeah. That's because you brought it up, I can't believe you still remember that," Kyo exclaimed in surprise. His face twitched a bit at the request. "So... Do you want to have the rematch now or later?"

"When the time's right," Ahsoka smirked and went back to her meal. Kyo stared at her blankly as his mouth gaped a bit and crooked smile took its place on his face.

"Then why did you bring it up?" inquired Kyo.

"Just so you remembered it," Kyo's face contorted in a range of emotions while Ahsoka tended to her meal. Anakin chuckled at the teasing of the two and continued to eat.

"I heed her warning Kyo, she's become quite fluent in Ataru," commented Anakin. "She'd give you a run for your money."

Kyo turned his head over to confront Anakin. "I'm sure that's true, but Ataru and Makashi are two different styles."

"That didn't stop me from beating you in sparring," Anakin smirked. Kyo squinted playfully in kind.

"That's different," Anakin paused from his meal and raised his eyebrow to hear his brother's explanation. "You're older so that means you had more time to train than we did."

"I thought we were training at the same time," retorted Anakin. Kyo made rumble of noises in protest before he pouted and returned to his meal, hearing the combined laughter of Anakin and Ahsoka.

"I hate you both," mumbled Kyo, a hint of a smile on his lips.

 **A/N:** **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I also hope you like the little family bonding moments with the Je'daii on Alderaan, kinda brings everything together lol.**

 **We got to see a bit of the Clones in this chapter, well one specifically** **anyway, and Jango Fett. I bet your curious on where that goes.**

 **Though given Kyo's question about the Clones being used for the Black Sun instead of the Republic, I'll leave that question up to you fellow readers: Would you rather see the Clones under the rule of the Black Sun or have them serve under the Republic?**

 **So the ball is starting to roll and the Black Sun is gaining momentum in its power and numbers**

 **Here is the power scale for this story:**

 **Solar System level:**

Naga Sadow _(with Sith Corsaid and Sith relics through Dark Side Magic)_

World Razer _(destroyed 100 stars & 1,000 planets as according to the Rakata ruins & the Failsafe, the full power of the Infinite Empire was needed to defeat it)_

 **Star to Star+ level:**

Father

Abeloth

Darth Nihilus ( _potentially if he is fed enough; constant hunger dwells on his strength from time to time; is considered a wound in the Force_ )

 **Planet to Planet+ level:**

Grand Master Luke Skywalker

Son

Daughter

Sidious ( _Small Planet_ )

Yoda ( _Small Planet; contained several seconds of Sidious' lightning_ )

Valkorion ( _Small Planet_ )

Mace Windu ( _Small Planet via amped from Vaapad against his fight from Sidious in ROTS_ )

 **Moon to Moon+ level:**

Sith Emperor ( _Vitiate_ )

 **Multi-Continent to Multi-** **Continen** **t** **\+ level:**

 **Revan**

 **Darth Vader (** ** _His training as a Sith Lord has noticeably increased from his previous peak as Anakin Skywalker; previously Continent level_** **)**

 **Galen Marek/Starkiller (** ** _Comparable to Darth Vader; previously Continent level_** **)**

 **Continent to Continent+ level:**

Mace Windu

Darth Bane

Darth Plageuis

Count Dooku _(Jedi persona; One of the most powerful Jedi the order had ever produced, even before his powers became enhanced by becoming a Sith Lord; previously Island+ level)_

Qui-Gon Jinn

Sifo-Dyas

Darth Maul _(appears to be comparable to, if not slightly weaker than, Darth Tyranus per Son of Dathomir; previously Island level)_

Anakin Skywalker _(Surpassed Darth Tyranus at his peak in Revenge of the Sith; previously Island level)_

Obi-Wan Kenobi _(telekinetically stalemated a Darth Vader that, while emotionally compromised, was still well above his Padawan self in raw power; previously Island level)_

Ki-Adi Mundi

Shaak Ti

Aayla Secura

Plo Koon

 **Country to Country+ level:**

Ajunta Pall

Satele Shan

Darth Malgus

Meetra Surik

Darth Sion


	8. Shadows of an Empire Pt 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything pertaining to the Star Wars franchise; all rights are acquired to Disney. The only things I own are my OC Kyo.**

 **"Speaking"**

 **'Thoughts'**

 **'** ** _Telepathic_** **'**

 **Response Reviews:**

 **mike (Chapter 7):** Already uploaded the second chapter for Saiyatonian: Guardian of the Omniverse.

 **Guest (Chapter 7):** Hm, interesting idea. Don't know if I'll actually go through with it though.

 **Silver Crow (Chapter 7):** Thanks, glad you appreciate. Though "earnest" in this case means six years but you know, lol.

Thank you, I think you're the first person to mention the Dooku-Saurman comparison.

Hmm, that's actually pretty good. I did have Kyo mention about the entire Clone Army under the banner of the Black Sun though for Dooku's plan to work I think Kyo could have several tens of thousands of Clone Troopers serving him when it is his time to rule.

I love the Nightsister idea (already commented on that for the Darth Idoneus review section fyi) but yeah I would have to agree that it would fit Idoneus' story better, though I could find some use for the Nightsister's ;).

Ooh, I definitely love the Kage Warriors idea! I can totally see that happening, the Kage Warriors serving the Black Sun as assassins and spies X). I wonder if I might do a Kage Warrior story… I thank you greatly, you're one of my favorite reviewers (flattery aside lol) for any of my stories.

In response to the fish-species and the Kage Warriors, you are correct; the Belugan (the fish species) are invaders while the Kage are the natives of the planet Quarzite.

Funny thing is that everytime I think about this story, my mind goes back to the Trade Federation and their Droid Army from Episode I and their fight on Naboo XD.

Also, if you wouldn't mind, head over to the review section of my story Rise of the Je'daii Empire and read the latest review for it, I would love to hear your opinion on that.

 **Spartan-626 (Chapter 7):** I was hoping I did Jango ok in that chapter, glad I got your approval. We'll see how Jango fares in terms of surviving the Clone Wars and the Death Watch.

 **The Book of Eli (Chapter 7):** Thank you kindly. Fair assessment in regards to Padme, but would you trust me enough to perhaps take a unique spin on Padme? You know, put my own little twist here and there? A princess/Queen working as a unintentional double-spy for a crime syndicate, there's a lot of potential to work with that idea.

 **Zer0the0mega108 (Chapter 7):** Thanks.

 **xXCoopyXx (Chapter 1):** Like I told you in our PM, Tyranus is Dooku's Sith name and Dooku is his birth name.

 ** **GodofRainox (Chapter 7):**** Ooh, tempting. But I don't know if I could pull it off lol.

 **-Shadows of the Sun-**

 **Two years later (24 BBY)... Serenno**

Kyo blocked an incoming thrust from his father, the twelve year old Je'daii keeping an eye on his father's footwork during their duel. Dooku's eye twinkled at the concentrated work his son was putting him through; their first real duel in the skill of Makashi. His son was pushing him, as he was pushing his son. Kyo attacked with reverent speed and precision, almost forcing the Count on his backfoot. Amber and blue lightsabers clashed together, strength and will battling father and son. Using his superior knowledge of Makashi and battle experience, the Count used his strength to throw Kyo off of him, hoping to throw his son off balance. Kyo stumbled back but quickly caught himself, placing his left hand behind his back, studying his father's next attack.

Dooku however sheathed his blade and placed it back on his belt. "You've proved your worth in the rare art of Makashi. Precision, economy, grace; these you have honed your skill in these categories. I have never seen such dedication since myself."

Kyo bowed his head, a bit flustered from the praise. Internally he was beaming with joy, any sort of praise would overflow any child with joy. "I am glad I have proven myself to you." He felt an assuring hand on his shoulder.

"You already have my son. When I first picked you all those years ago." Kyo lifted his head to see the proud smile on his father's face. Dooku gave a small pat before walking back to his desk and took his seat behind it, Kyo taking his place on the other side. A large holographic map of the galaxy appeared in front of them. "According to my intel, the Pyke Syndicate are making their rounds. In a few hours they should receive their payment, and ours."

The young Je'daii studied the galactic map, staring at the multiple areas where the Black Sun has sunken their roots upon. Leaving their marks and influence in nearly every corner of the galaxy; including the Republic and the Confederacy. "We nearly have everything in order Farther, the Black Sun has pretty much regained its former power."

"Except for one vital person: Xizor," Dooku said. The Count fingered along the arm of his chair as his thoughts flooded his mind. "We will need to convince the Separatists that assassination of Prince Xizor would be profitable."

"But with Sidious and Plageuis pulling strings on both sides, how can we essentially do that without the Sith hearing about it?" inquired Kyo.

Dooku smiled sinisterly. "We are business men now my son. And like the Techno Union, Trade Federation and various members of the Separatist Council, they'll see an opportunity to strike the Republic harshly."

"That may be true, but that still leaves Mace Windu since he's the head of the Separatist Council, and he will report that to them."

"Plageuis wants this war to happen as much as I do, he won't intervene. In fact he'll probably try his best to allow it to happen," Dooku surmised.

"I got a bad feeling about this," Kyo said, clear hesitation in his voice.

"You must be assured as both a warrior and Je'daii if you are able to withstand the future of coming events. I am entrusting you with the plans for his assassination."

"Xizor's?" Kyo scoffed amusingly at his father. However the stern expression of Dooku caused the twelve year old Je'daii to falter. "You're serious? You're trusting me to assassinate the Republic's most respected figure?"

"Yes," Dooku simply said. "It will help solidify your place in the new Black Sun, taking your rightfully place by my side."

It was a important moment in the young Je'daii's life- a chance to kill the man that will ignite a galactic war. A war that will change the fate of the galaxy. Something that Kyo knew deep down that he needed to do, for his father.

"I would be honored to take on this mission," Kyo stated. Dooku felt pride at his son's decision, smiling at the determination on Kyo's face.

"Good. I will provide you with all the intel I have gathered on Xizor," Dooku handed a datapad to Kyo. "Study it inside and out. Assemble a team whether it be one of our own, bounty hunters, or whoever you wish to pick."

Kyo nodded silently, glancing to his father once more before leaving the elder Count to his studies. Dooku folded his hands over his mouth, leaning forward on his desk. He knew that he was sending his son on a suicide mission, but as a Je'daii, more importantly a father, needed to throw his son into the fire.

 **-Shadows of the Sun-**

Obi-Wan meditated next to his mentor and father-figure out in the open pasture of Dooku's palace. The two enjoyed the silence, only interrupted by brief cries of nature. The Force channeled through them both, their connection to the Force stronger than ever. Almost a decade past since their encounter with the Zabrak Sith, their power doubling since then.

The distant clash of a lightsaber from high behind them disturbed their meditation. Anakin and Ahsoka's spar ventured across the courtyard to where the older Je'daii knelt, brushing around them as their blades locked.

Qui-Gon opened his eyes to calmly assessed the sight of his younger son. He was using the broad strength found in Djem So, elements of Ataru clearly visible in his style.

"Anakin," Qui-Gon declared. The teenage Je'daii looked form the corner of his eye towards his father, hesitant on ending his spar with Ahsoka. "Anakin."

He sheathed his green lightsaber, along with Ahsoka's dual lightsaber and shoto, bowing their head in embarrassment. "Sorry Master, we did not mean to interrupt your meditation session. You too Obi-Wan."

"Just be careful not to get too reckless Anakin, your talent with a lightsaber is already on par with the greatest of us but you must be careful not too indulge yourself in the thrills of battle," Obi-Wan chastised with brotherly intent.

"I didn't cut off your heads if that's what your worried about," Anakin quipped jokingly.

"It's not just that Anakin. Obi-Wan is right though, your thirst for battle is becoming a bit alarming. Your balance is starting to alter, pull back and restrain yourself. Sit and mediate," offered Qui-Gon.

Anakin nodded, a bit ashamed of himself. "I'm sorry, Dad. I didn't mean too..."

The eldest Je'daii smiled reassuringly. "Do not apologize. Be better."

Ahsoka placed her lightsabers back on her belt and started to head back to the palace. "I'll head back inside, I actually have some studying I need to do."

"I think I'll join you 'Soka, it's been a while since I've sated my knowledge with the Force," Obi-Wan offered. He stood from his place and followed by the young Tortuga's side. Ahsoka affectionately at her older brother-figure. He looked better, his hair was trimmed short and combed over, along with his beard being well-groomed too.

"What?" Obi-Wan chuckled.

"Nothing. You look good, much better than that mullet you had," Ahsoka teased, bumping her shoulder against him.

"Anakin too hasn't let me forget of that," Obi-Wan sighed, rubbing his beard.

Ahsoka giggled as both and Obi-Wan entered the palace. "What were you planning on focusing your studies this time?"

"I was thinking back to Force amplifications, I seem to be lacking with Anakin in strength," Ahsoka said.

"True, but his strength is your strength too," commented Obi-Wan. "Brute strength is what Anakin has in spades, something I don't think you should try to outmatch him in. Rather use your knowledge of Ataru, since Anakin is transitioning into Djem So. Your agility and dexterity should tire him out long enough for you to gain momentum, IF you can manage to last long enough."

"Yeah, I did notice that Anakin's stance is becoming more sturdy but he still has elements of Ataru present," Ahsoka stated.

"I don't think that'll disappear completely, same thing happened to me when I started using Sorseu. I still use Ataru to balance the all defensive form. I know you're probably tired of hearing this, but it takes time. Everyone learns at different rates." Ahsoka nodded in understanding.

"Thanks Obi, maybe we should get together again and spar."

"If Anakin doesn't wear me out first," teased Obi-Wan. "I'll see you soon 'Soka."

Ahsoka waved a small goodbye to the Je'daii as he disappeared in his room. Quickly running down the vast hallway of the palace the young Tortuga quietly entered Kyo's room, seeing a hologram of a large palace and its interior structure. Seeing Ahsoka from the corner of his eye Kyo turned his full attention towards her, offering a tiny smile.

"Hey," greeted Kyo casually.

"Hey," Ahsoka focused her attention on the palace structure, observing the data and intel lapsed within it. "I'm gonna go on a hunch and say that this is Xizor's palace."

"Yeah, Dad just tasked me with setting up the assassination of the Falleen prince," the young Je'daii stated, his golden eyes lingering on his friend for a moment. Ahsoka's eyes widened at the daunting task he was assigned with, facing him again.

"What?" Ahsoka simply asked, her mouth slightly agape. She was afraid as she was curious. Kyo sighed, hunching his shoulders as he leaned against the railing of the large holoprojector. A mix of strong emotions contorted on his face, which looked pained mostly.

"I'm scared 'Soka. I don't know if I can do this, to kill someone that will ignite a war. I believe that it's for the best for everyone. I'm just-" Kyo leaned his head against his folded arms. He felt like throwing up a little. Looking at her long time friend and crush with a sense of hurt, through their Force bond she could sense his uneasiness. She rubbed his back soothingly, it was the only thing that she could think of, and it pained her that she could do little else.

"I believe you can pull this off," soothed Ahsoka, smiling kindly even though he couldn't see it. She leaned down towards Kyo and kissed his temple. The softness of her lips brought Kyo out of his stupor, a rosy blush spreading on his cheeks. Standing upright Kyo grabbed Ahsoka by her wrist, not fully aware that he had done so. Looking at him in confusion Ahsoka's eyes widened as she felt Kyo pull her towards him, their lips interlocking in a brief, chaste kiss.

Letting the feeling envelope them, they pulled each other closer and gently moved their lips in synch. They broke apart a few seconds later, feeling the tingle on their lips. Ahsoka's lips parted a little bit, wanting another taste.

Holding onto each other's arms the Je'daii stepped back, watching each other intently. Their heads buzzed from the kiss, their hearts pacing quickly.

Ahsoka smiled fondly at Kyo's cute rosy cheeks, his golden eyes half-lidded still. Cupping his cheeks in her soft hands, Kyo regained focus.

"I-um," babbled the Je'daii blankly. Ahsoka merely kissed the distracted Je'daii again, loving the buzz that their kiss brought. Breaking away from the kiss, Ahsoka rested her head against his chest and heard the rampant, nervous heartbeat beneath it. She had a crush on him, dared even loved him. A dark part of her feared that he wouldn't share the same feelings, or would push her away from him. The Je'daii wrapped his arms hesitantly around her body, hugging her tightly.

The Je'daii stood in silence, allowing this moment to simmer. Whatever it meant now, they hoped it would linger for the future. That their bond would fester and grow without hesitation.

Kyo then remembered a dreadful thought- Ahsoka's father…

"Don't worry about him," soothed Ahsoka, pushing herself away to look into his beautiful sun-like eyes. "I'll tell him, when the time is right."

Kyo nodded solemnly. "So, I take it, you like me."

"Try something a little stronger," teased Ahsoka, her hot breath tickling Kyo's lips. Kyo licked his lips absentmindly, blinking multiple times. He rubbed his hands along her shoulders, he loved her soft skin beneath his fingers.

"I think that makes us a couple now," mused Kyo, offering a small smile.

"You might be getting warmer," Ahsoka teased once more. Her face fell firm, her fear would have to be tested. "I love you."

The twelve year old Je'daii answered in silence, his blank stare looking beyond her soul. Fearing that her worries would come true Ahsoka gently shook Kyo, hoping to clear his stupor. His face began to scare her, he didn't look angry but he didn't look responsive either.

"Kyo!" she cried, her cerulean eyes watering.

The Je'daii cupped Ahsoka's cheeks lovingly, a warm smile on his face. "I love you too." Securing his words Kyo brought the Tortuga's lips to his. Ahsoka tightened her grip around Kyo in a strong hug, this was the happiest moment in her life.

No words were said between the two, it was perhaps better that way. Keep the purity of this moment in their memories.

"How exactly are you planning on taking out Xizor?" asked Ahsoka, gently removing herself from his warm embrace. Kyo casted his golden eyes down then looked towards the holographic schematics of Xizor's Palace.

"Not sure. Since this is Xizor's base of operations it'll be heavily fortified," Kyo explained. "It's numbered 102 stories above ground; a landing pad extending out from level fifty. It also has about a dozen levels below ground."

Ahsoka's brow furrowed as she too looked at the hologram. "What's the status for the underground levels?"

Kyo frowned. "The underground levels…" He faced the hologram, typing on the control panel and the holographic picture enlarged towards the base of the palace. "The lower levels are connected to a massive sewer system, which apparently has less security."

"You have your opening, though that still leaves you with a team to create," Ahsoka noted. She looked expectantly towards her, now, boyfriend. Feeling her eyes on him Kyo slowly faced her, he had a bad feeling about this.

"I thought of including Jango and Grievous," stated Kyo cautiously. "Maybe Anakin, depending on what Qui-Gon has in mind."

Ahsoka eyed him knowingly.

The Je'daii tapped his finger nervously. "Unless you want a position."

"A "position"?" asked Ahsoka. "Kyo-"

"What am I supposed to say?" asked Kyo bluntly, his voice laced with concerned and irritation. "Imagine what your father would say if… if something happened to you." He looked away from her, couldn't bear the weighted guilt of his friend, his girlfriend, killed by his doing.

Soft orange hands covered his soothingly, gently caressing his knuckles. "We are the Black Sun, the most potent crime syndicate in the entire galaxy. More importantly, we are family. I will be by your side, simple as that." Ahsoka latched her fingers together with Kyo's, holding his hand reassuringly.

"I still have a bad feeling about this," mumbled Kyo, a faint smile growing at the sound of Ahsoka's amused laughter.

 **-Shadows of the Sun-**

 **Rattatak**

Kyo's personal ship, the _Rouge Shadow_ , presented to him as a gift from his father descended onto the rocky cliff edge. Kyo and Ahsoka exited the ship, walking up to a hood alien being standing between the craggy spire of rock

The figure bowed its head and spoke in his native tongue.

"Indeed," Kyo responded calmly. The white robed alien led Kyo and Ahsoka inside the large cavern, walking in dim darkness for a minute before the guide pulled a curtain, addressing a large cavern rung by multiple rectangular, open viewing boxes; allowing the gladiatorial battle to be witnessed by the Je'daii.

With warfare common on the planet of Rattatak, an enterprising Rattataki hatched a lucrative scheme involving the creation of the these gladiatorial pits. He would pit mercenaries and slave soldiers against one another in gladiatorial combat, and the credits generated from the wagers would help purchase more soldiers and offworld weapons.

Perfect for the war the Black Sun was about to wage.

However none of these combatants were the ones they desired. As the Je'daii took their seats, their backs proper against the back of their chair, Kyo and Ahsoka waited for their choice gladiator. Watching the dust rise high above the gladiatorial grounds, barely reaching to their viewing box, and hearing the crisp slices of durasteel and various metals, Kyo heard a noise within the Force; his composure calm and serene, mirroring his father in a lot of ways.

"Impressive, you mask your presence well," praised Kyo, his golden eyes focused on the fight down below. He saw the velvet red interior of the figure's black cloak from the corner of his eye, covering the face. "Flawless timing, perfect control. You have great skill in infiltration. Your master had taught you well." He frowned, however, as he continued. "However, I am not looking for a spy at this time."

The hidden figure turned towards him before standing tall before leaping from the viewing box. Kyo looked on with interest.

"You think her skills are as good as they claim?" Ahsoka inquired, her hands folded properly on her lap.

"If she is the warlord of this planet as believed, she will prove her worth to the Black Sun," replied Kyo. He looked behind Ahsoka's chair to see the deceased body of the alien lying on his back.

A cloud surrounded the figure's knees after the landing, quickly throwing off the robes to reveal a pale-skinned, bald woman dressed in white and black form fitting robes. Two gladiators charged foolishly towards the woman, who retaliated with a powerful Force Push; launching the warriors six meters, their bodies tumbling in a broken fashion.

A red L8-L9 launched a torrent of fire from its hands, the woman backflipping high above it. As she landed, the woman immediately used Force Speed to blitz away from the fireballs from the droid, the fire based attacks too slow to catch her. A trail of fire and explosion followed in her wake, guiding them towards two unexpecting gladiators and killing them in a fiery death. Followed by another dozen fiery deaths.

Performing another high flying, acrobatic flip, dodging the onslaught of fireballs, the woman landed behind the L8-L9 droid. The droid turned, but before it could attack, it was launched straight into the ceiling, pierced by the sharp stalagmites; metal and rock rain around the female Force-user, who narrowed her eyes at her victim.

A raised eyebrow from the male Je'daii caught the attention of Ahsoka, who furrowed her brow at the sight.

The blazing, broken head of the droid clanked as it rolled to the feet of the woman, catching the rest of the gladiators' attention. The warriors stared at the woman, who belittled them with a single hand gesture.

A roar from a male Houk rallied the rest of the gladiators, his vibro-blade installed onto his left hand, charged towards the woman. Calling onto the Force, reaching her hands above her, the stalagmites cracked and broke from the ceiling; crushing three gladiators, which continued as they blindly charged towards her. Until only one remained- a Wampa wearing a broken black collar.

Before it was killed by a large hunk of stone tied together by a chain.

The female Force-user turned behind her to see the Giant Flog, a fellow gladiator who had survived in The Cauldron for two years. Whirling the giant hunk of stone above his head, he slung it done; only for the Force-user to dodge his attack, leaping several meters above his head.

Drawing upon a ignited green and blue lightsaber, the woman floated back down on the ground, gripping her lightsabers in a reverse grip she charged towards Flog, slicing the chains holding the hunk of stone as she flipped over him. The flying stone crashed into the viewing box of Kesivo, the owner of the Giant Flog.

Flog narrowed his eyes at his broken weapon, turning towards the snarling Force-user; her lightsabers eager for bloodshed. Roaring, the tower Giant Flog charged towards the woman; blitzing towards the creature with Force Speed, she sliced the stomach with her twin blades.

A resounding thud echoed across The Cauldron a few seconds later, the Giant Flog submitting to his death.

Looking towards her fallen enemy, the woman looked up at the sound of the children's clapping. Crossing her lightsabers across her chest, she bowed accordingly.

"You are more powerful than I sensed," admitted Kyo. Apparently, if the stories were true of this woman's rise to power of Rattatak, then a powerful ally she would become; under the full power of the Je'daii.

"The Dark side is strong in me, for I am Sith," the woman boldly proclaimed, her eyes brimmed with pride.

Kyo laughed amusingly at the woman. "A bold, if not foolish, claim." He levitated his entire body from the floor from where he stood, slowly descending; Ahsoka repeating his movements. As their boots slightly dusted the floor, Kyo took the lead towards the warlord of Rattatak. "You wear the trappings of the Sith, you fight like the Sith. But this can be imitated however," the Je'daii turned his back towards her and walked a paces, Ahsoka keeping an eye on the woman. The warlord of Rattatak narrowed her eyes at this child's arrogance. "you lack a vital quality found in all Sith: Sith have no fear, and I sense _much_ fear in you."

The woman's hands trembled in anger, lightly shaking her lightsabers. Ahsoka's first instinct was to reach for her own lightsabers, but she trusted Kyo.

"You are a stupid, spoiled brat who knows _nothing_ of the Dark side!" she seethed, igniting her blue and green lightsabers; ignoring the Tortuga girl.

"Indeed," chuckled Kyo. His expression turned serious at the growing sounds of the woman's lightsaber…

A torrent of lightning erupted from Kyo's fingertips, halting the woman's charge; she felt her muscles tense and spasm, her bones nearly breaking from such power.

 **-Shadows of the Sun-**

The woman awoke on a large stone bench, curved in a crescent shape, pushing herself up she witnessed the golden-bronze coloring of the setting sun lighting the room.

Black lightning, the last thing she saw from the child. Such power…

Sitting upright she inspected the room- spartan mainly, few furniture placed across the large room, including a massive spiral statue placed in the sole center of the room. A giant open spire stood behind a desk, allowing that golden-bronze light to flourish.

Walking towards the center of the room the woman saw a tray upon the desk- a tray that held her lightsabers. Taking a few steps towards her lightsabers, a low hum ignited behind her; an amber blade slashing towards her back. The woman backflipped from the attack, leaping near the ceiling and as she descended she called her lightsabers to her will.

Catching her weapons and landing upon the bench she awoke upon, green and blue blades hissed; her stance low and wide as she awaited for her assailant. Kyo charged towards her with a single, overhand strike; splitting the bench in half as the female Force-user leapt above him. Kyo leapt several meters after, their heads almost reaching the ceiling, and they fought in the air; slowly descending towards the ground.

Resting their boots on the stone floor, amber and green and blue blades locked in a clash.

"Truly if you were Sith, would this be not over?" belittled Kyo. The woman snarled at this child's arrogance, she pushed him back and attack offensively; slashing and hacking while Kyo kept to his principles of Makashi. Blocking her onslaughts with minimal effort, Kyo recuperated with light slashes and feints towards her opponent. She had a natural affinity for the blade, doubtful that her master was that talented as a teacher.

Locking their blades once more, the woman looked behind the child to see the enormous statue. Pushing him back she sliced her blades together, forcing Kyo to turn behind as the statue cracked in half; in turn forcing the young Je'daii to slice another large portion of the statue to keep himself from harm. Excellent strategy- using one's environment to their advantage, mused Kyo.

Looking for where she vanished to, Kyo felt her presence behind him; smirking as he blocked her dual blades with a large, broken piece of the statue. She was an excellent practitioner of Jar'Kai, whether she was better than Ahsoka, the Je'daii would never tell. Throwing away the broken piece, he struck once against the woman's blade before stripping her of her weapons, slicing the hilts' in half.

The woman looked on in shock as she was suddenly ripped off her feet from the child's powerful Force Push, sliding across the floor painfully. An amber lightsaber blade held poised at her throat, the child's determined face alerting her to her defeat.

"It would not have been so easy to defeat a Sith," Kyo boldly proclaimed.

"So finish it," the woman growled.

"We have other plans," Kyo kept his focus on her. "Have you been watching Father?"

A holographic image of Dooku stood from atop of the staircase leading to the room, Ahsoka stood next to the mechno-chair that held the Count's holographic image. Both of the Je'daii descended down the staircase towards Kyo and the woman.

"Yes my son. The child's skill with a lightsaber are most impressive, you have found a promising disciple my apprentice," Kyo sheathed his amber lightsaber and placed it back on his belt. "She shall serve us well, if that is her choice."

The woman observed the conversation silently, quietly contemplating on the nature her place here. "Why am I here?"

"Let me introduce my master and father, Count Dooku," greeted Kyo, gesturing his hand towards the hologram. "The grand master of the Je'daii, the true followers of the Force."

"Je'daii," the woman repeated, staring at the hologram then at the girl. "Sounds like Jedi." Dooku heard the venom at the word Jedi, apparently her master's death still affected her.

"Your master was Ky Narec," Dooku ventured, testing the waters of her control. The woman's narrowed darkly at the mention of her former master.

"So what if he was?" she answered sarcastically.

"We know that your master saved you from Weequay pirates when you were a girl," stated Ahsoka. The woman's eyes snapped towards the Tortuga daringly. "He took you in and together you became heroes on Rattatak. But the warlords soon discovered about your powers and united against you two until-"

"Enough!" The woman declared firmly, balling her hands into fists. "I've heard enough."

"You believe that the Jedi abandoned Narec during his time of need," started Dooku. "You're not wrong. We seek to fix the problem that is the Jedi, but we are not Sith either."

"What can you offer me?" asked the woman.

"Retribution, the chance of a new life, whatever you choose to pick. That is the path of the Je'daii," explained Dooku.

She stood in silence, mulling over her options. "I have never heard of the Je'daii."

"You have, only broken fragments that now stand as the Jedi and Sith," Dooku continued. "And you have seen the casualties of both sides. We will unite the galaxy under the banner of the Je'daii and bring balance."

"Why would I care about such things?" the woman asked, narrowing her eyes at Dooku.

"Would you rather spend your days as a petty warlord on some backwater planet? Or have unrestricted power at your fingertips, for the galaxy to serve you?" bargained Kyo. Dooku smiled at his son, he was starting to become a graceful negotiator; lacing his words with artful eloquence.

The woman eyed Kyo carefully, he had quite the silver tongue. "If I say yes, how will I server the Je'daii?"

"As he mentioned back on Rattatak, we weren't looking for a spy. We are looking for an assassin," Ahsoka said. "Join us and the Black Sun, and you will kill Jedi and those who stand in our way."

"I thought the Black Sun was destroyed."

"We have rebuilt it, but currently we have a problem that needs a fixing," Kyo said. "We are assembling a group to assassinate Prince Xizor, the current head of Black Sun."

The woman folded her arms. "Why can't you just kill him yourselves?"

"Not that simple, the Sith are planning a galactic war. We plan on being a part of that war by igniting the assassination of the same man who is a prized member of the Republic, and we plan on using Xizor's death as a means of prompting that," explained Kyo.

"Sounds convoluted," remarked the woman.

Kyo tilted his head, a small charming smile on his face. "Yeah. But it's a good deal, I'd take it."

The woman walked away from the group of Je'daii, staring at the destroyed statue. "Jedi, their Order is a fleeting light in the dark. Corrupt and arrogant, they must be punished. The Jedi shall fall!"

"Consider this a gift then, Ventress," said Dooku. Ahsoka held a small box in her hands, prompting Ventress to turn at the call of her name then at the box. Walking towards the box, it opened to reveal a dual set of curve-hilted lightsabers. Ventress raised an eyebrow at the gift, reaching for a single hilt and activating it- the hilt's silver blade shining against her face.

 **-Shadows of the Sun-**

 **Serreno; Six months later…**

Asajj Ventress stood next to her master, serving as Kyo's bodyguard as the crime prince ate his dinner. She had grown somewhat accustomed to the life serving a crime prince, though she still hadn't figured if it was better than serving as a warlord on a desert planet.

Perhaps so…

Kyo had been kind to her since that time, honestly surprising her. Given their first "encounter" on Rattatak anyway. He would give her training sessions and lessons of the Force and as a Je'daii. She hadn't perfected the lifestyle of a Je'daii but she felt ease she hadn't felt in a long time. Since her master's death…

The Je'daii wiped his mouth, staring at the empty diner table in front of him. He leaned back against his seat, taking in the sight. Taking a calming breath, Kyo looked towards Asajj; she was quite beautiful. Beautiful in a exotic way but also alluring in a mysterious way too.

"Have you finished your meal my Lord?" inquired Asajj knowingly. Kyo nodded quietly, watching his bodyguard take his empty plate.

"Thank you," Kyo said quietly, watching her leave the dining room. He rubbed his face, circling his neck and groaned; feeling the release of pressure. He was close to finishing his plans for Xizor, but, he felt anxious. Rightfully so, he figured.

He folded his hands together and pressed his face against it, resting his head upon them. A soft hand disturbed his thoughts. Kyo looked towards the pale blue eyes of Ventress, he did love her eyes…

"Are you alright my Lord?" asked Asajj concernedly.

"Mostly," Kyo answered honestly. "It's just the plans."

"I have faith you will not fail us, besides, either way Xizor dies. Doesn't that matter?"

Kyo chuckled somberly. "A little dark isn't it?"

Asajj smiled comfortingly. "Maybe. But we should get going, your father wishes to have a word with you."

"We should get going then," Kyo pushed himself from the table, Asajj following after him. As they journeyed down the magnificent halls of the palace, Kyo slowed to a halt. "Are you happy? Being here?"

Ventress glanced out the window, seeing the high-noon sun shining down on them. "I am content." She watched him give a slight node, seemingly fine with the answer, before he continued down his path.

Descending down the staircase that lead them to Dooku's office, Kyo saw his father waiting patiently for them. The young Je'daii squinted his golden eyes at his father's devious smile.

"I got a bad feeling about this," quipped Kyo, chuckling a bit in feigned nervousness.

"I have some good news, multiple good news in fact," Dooku said as he leaned forward on his desk, hands folded neatly. "The first is something the Black Sun needs once we gain control- a front to launder our profits."

"What kind of business are we going to be dealing with?" inquired the young Je'daii.

"A surplus industries," answered Dooku.

Kyo frowned. "I don't understand. We don't have the necessary resources, even with the Black Sun, to keep something like that up. Besides what types of product would we sell?"

Dooku stood from his desk and walked around it towards Kyo. "I figured that should've been obvious. We will create armor, ships, weapons, medicine, supplies. Everything a war is built upon."

The young Je'daii nodded, understanding what his father was suggesting. "Sell to both sides for a profit. Plus offer aid to those systems who have been affected by the war."

"After claiming neutrality, that is most important," emphasized the elder Je'daii.

"But that still leaves us with the first problem- how will we create these products? I don't think Tython has the necessary resources by itself," Kyo said. "Unless that's your next point."

Dooku's smile grew, apparently whatever news his father held, he was ecstatic. "I found the Star Forge. Rather broken pieces of it."

Kyo blinked in disbelief. "The Star… Forge. The automated shipyard that Darth Revan used to create his Sith Empire three thousands years ago…"

The older Je'daii Master nodded. "I have come across intel that it resides in the Lehon system."

"Do you want us to retrieve it?"

"Yes. Contact the rest of the Je'daii and tell them of what we have discovered. I, unfortunately, have another meeting with Xizor," Dooku looked expectantly at his son. "I pray that you've done a more than a considerable amount of planning for his assassination."

"Yes Father," Kyo said, bowing his head.

"Good, I shall return shortly then," Dooku walked past Kyo and Ventress, preparing his ship for his journey.

 **A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!**

 **More little character developments in this chapter lol, gotta love them ;).**

 **So Asajj Ventress has joined the Black Sun, now she serves as Kyo's bodyguard…**

 **The Je'daii have uncovered the whereabouts of the Star Forge, a monumental revelation for the Black Sun. And the plans of a front company are in the works, all of the plans seems to fall together.**

 **And Ahsoka and Kyo seems to be a couple now, YAY! Lol.**

 **Kyo's Collective:**

Barriss Offee, Ahsoka Tano, Asajj Ventress, Padme Amidala, Steele Gerrea, Jarael, Bo-Katan Kryze, Kass Tod, Miraj Scintel, Guri, Aubrie Wyn, Fay, Pix, Lourdes, Vaylin, Senya Tirall, Savan, Deliah Blue, Jaina Solo, Mara Jade, Sabin Wren, Keelyvine Reus, Chantique, Lolo Purs, Rig Nema, The Daughter, Syal Antilles Fel/Wynssa Stareflare, Tiplee, Tiplar, Sugi, Queen Julia, Aayla Secura, Candra Tymon, Rook Kast, Soniee, Lagos, Mina Bonteri, Vhonte Tervho, Sintas Vel, Mon Mothma, Liane Trevval, Sana Starros, Xasha, Kaye Galfridian, Breha Organa, Siri Tachi, Riyo Chuchi, Celeste Mourne

 **Here is the power scale for this story:**

 **Solar System level:**

Naga Sadow _(with Sith Corsaid and Sith relics through Dark Side Magic)_

World Razer _(destroyed 100 stars & 1,000 planets as according to the Rakata ruins & the Failsafe, the full power of the Infinite Empire was needed to defeat it)_

 **Star to Star+ level:**

Father

Abeloth

 **Planet to Planet+ level:**

Son ( _Large Planet_ )

Daughter ( _Large Planet_ )

Grand Master Luke Skywalker

Sidious ( _Small Planet_ )

Yoda ( _Small Planet; contained several seconds of Sidious' lightning_ )

Valkorion ( _Small Planet_ )

Mace Windu ( _Small Planet via amped from Vaapad against his fight from Sidious in ROTS_ )

Darth Nihilus ( _potentially if he is fed enough; constant hunger dwells on his strength from time to time; is considered a wound in the Force_ )

 **Moon to Moon+ level:**

Sith Emperor ( _Vitiate_ )

 **Multi-Continent to Multi-Continent+ level:**

Revan

Darth Vader( _His training as a Sith Lord has noticeably increased from his previous peak as Anakin Skywalker; previously Continent level_ )

Galen Marek/Starkiller( _Comparable to Darth Vader; previously Continent level_ )

 **Continent to Continent+ level:**

Mace Windu

Darth Bane

Darth Plageuis

Count Dooku _(Jedi persona; One of the most powerful Jedi the order had ever produced, even before his powers became enhanced by becoming a Sith Lord; previously Island+ level)_

Qui-Gon Jinn

Sifo-Dyas

Darth Maul _(appears to be comparable to, if not slightly weaker than, Darth Tyranus per Son of Dathomir; previously Island level)_

Anakin Skywalker _(Surpassed Darth Tyranus at his peak in Revenge of the Sith; previously Island level)_

Obi-Wan Kenobi _(telekinetically stalemated a Darth Vader that, while emotionally compromised, was still well above his Padawan self in raw power; previously Island level)_

Ki-Adi Mundi

Shaak Ti

Aayla Secura

Plo Koon

 **Country to Country+ level:**

Ajunta Pall

Satele Shan

Darth Malgus

Meetra Surik

Darth Sion


	9. Shadows of an Empire Pt 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything pertaining to the Star Wars franchise; all rights are acquired to Disney. The only things I own are my OC Kyo.**

 **"Speaking"**

 **'Thoughts'**

 **'** ** _Telepathic_** **'**

 **Response Reviews:**

 **Spartan-626 (Chapter 8):** Yeah tell me about it, I literally had to write that scene for nearly ten minutes just to get the details right. And thanks, nice little romances that bloom during youth lol.

 ** **Silver crow (Chapter 8):**** *Cracks knuckles* Let's do this-

Honestly I almost forgot about the Kage Warriors until you mentioned them, but still love the idea. Though to be fair we weren't told much about the Kage Warriors from their debut episode but I can understand your plight with that. Plus the idea of Kyo training them further should present them as a pretty legit assassination corps (which kinda brings me back to an idea of Jango possibly teaching H2H to the Warriors).

At this point I think you know my stance with the Nightsisters/Nightfather idea lol (given that it's directed towards the Idoneus story lol). I think you're the only one who's commented on the Saurman-Dooku name so far :).

What can I say? I like me some good reviews lol.

For a moment I was going to comment on Durge but I thought about it and figured that Durge was only a Bounty Hunter in the 2003 CW microseries and not a legit member of the Separatists. Glad you like Asajj as Kyo's bodyguard :), kinda figured it would be fitting given the Rattatak fight scene between him and Ventress. Though I wonder how Guri would play a factor in that…

Yeah I figured that Kyo, Ventress, Ahsoka and Grievous would be ample enough to assassinate Xizor, though whether or not it's THIS chapter is what you'll have to see. Plus for Grievous I'd imagine it's more of a test run for his abilities rather than him being a full-fledged assassin like Ventress was.

I wouldn't say nipped quite yet for Anakin's battle lust as rather addressed… hint, hint and wink, wink.

Thanks, I got the idea from a reviewer over from my Rise of the Je'daii Empire and honestly, given the nature of the Black Sun and their criminal empire, it seems rather fitting.

I have been searching through Wookiepedia regarding castles and palaces, and I have decided that Kyo will use Xizor's palace as the base of the Black Sun (which is rather fitting). However I have also decided to incorporate these other palaces and castles to his collection: _Bast Castle, Darth Vader's Palace on Coruscant, The Fountain Palace on Hapes, Unifar Temple on Onderon, Theed Royal Palace on Naboo, The Draay Estate on Coruscant (his personal retreat)_

Dooku hasn't wrote his will yet, but that's a really excellent point. Given that Dooku is in his elder years, it would be a smart move on his part, thanks. Prince Kyo, Count Kyo; Kyo's name sounds wonderful with those titles XD.

Hm, I personally never gave it much thought but I'd imagine so, though Grievous at this point hasn't returned to his homeworld yet during the last few years…

Ooh, I love that idea of a Dark Acolyte group! Hmm, though I'll have to think of a proper name of the group considering the Je'daii background… Journeyer Acolytes? Ranger Acolytes? I'll need some time to think of it. Though I'd love to hear some suggestions if you have any. I also imagine that most of the female Force users in the harem will also be part of Acolyte group.

I mean, doesn't that kinda negate the point of Grievous' transfusion? Like, Grievous can nearly kill Jedi Masters in the 2003 incarnation and given the "suppose" Chosen One title of Kyo's blood running through his veins (plus another background story in the future, if you recognize Kyo's name from one of my other stories) then that should bolster Grievous to at least some new abilities. I was thinking that Grievous' transfusion would at least give Grievous the ability to lift large crates and people through the Force (above Padawan level, maybe around Knight level I guess) plus some prerogative insight too. Sounds pretty fair, right?

I was planning on what I would do with the Hutt Cartel ;). Given the nature of the Rise of the Hutt Cartel expansion, that should provide a fun arc to write about. Plus I've done some thinking and it reminded me of two other criminal syndicates that are rather legendary (see if you can guess the two lol). Thank you! Though I'd imagine Jabba being the hardest to kill lol.

Hm, I like that idea of the Black Sun infiltrating the Intergalactic Banking Clan but keep in mind of Plageuis/Hugo Damask… plus Rush Clovis.

Ah yes, Miss Mylla… She's in lol. And I believe the female Rodian you are talking about is Lolo Purs. And don't worry, Lolo wasn't Xizor's lover ;).

 ** **The Book of Eli (Chapter 8):**** Will do, but do you have suggestions you would like to see Padme do that's "wild"?

 **truefortune (Chapter 8):** … Yep. Glad you're enjoying the story so far!

 ** **xXCoopyXx (Chapter 8):**** Um, now? I guess… What does that even mean?

 **-Shadows of the Sun-**

 **One** **year later (2** **3** **BBY)...** **Alderaan- Castle Lands**

The gentle, warm spring breeze brushed past his brown hair. The majestic beauty of Alderaan was without question; if Coruscant was considered the heart of the Republic then Alderaan was the soul.

Never a more eloquent metaphor was uttered from one's lips.

Staring at the large, puffy clouds above, which somehow didn't block out the sun. Kyo tilted his head upward from his position to see Ahsoka's cerulean eyes watching him closely. A playful smile graced her face as she pulled herself closer to his lips, just stopping short. Resting her head on her arms, which rested upon his chest, Ahsoka softly blew cool air on his face.

The thirteen year old Je'daii blinked from the stream of air, retorting with his own stream of air. "And you say I flirt badly."

The Tortuga smiled cheekily before rolling off to the right of Kyo, cuddling closely to him. Towards the feet of the Je'daii couple sat Ventress, meditating in the serenity of the environment and the Force within the environment. She looked at ease, and happy. Gently removing himself from Ahsoka's grasp, Kyo crawled towards the meditating Ventress.

"You're growing strong in the Force," commented Kyo. Ventress had done well under his care, she was gifted in the Force. As he already knew of her immense talent with the blade. Ventress awoke from her meditation and looked towards her master expectantly.

"Thank you Master," Kyo smiled proudly and stood to his feet. His bare feet tickled beneath the luscious touch of the grass, as green as the sky was blue. He sighed amusingly, golden eyes looking towards the sky.

"You think the Sith know what we have planned?" asked Kyo. "With the assassination of Xizor?" The son of Dooku only heard the soft whistle flowing through the grass.

"I don't know Kyo," Ahsoka replied honestly.

"Even if they suspect it, there's too much at stake for either of us to exploit the other," Ventress answered. Kyo looked into the teal eyes of his student, searching for honesty.

"Probably just nerves, as usual," mumbled the Je'daii.

"That was the reason why we were here, to get your mind relaxed," Ahsoka said. "Besides your father understands what he asked of you, he won't force this too quickly."

"You're right, you're right. I'm sorry," Kyo smiled somberly. He released a tired breath and waved his arms back and forth, shaking loose nerves away. "Was is your idea to come here or mine? I don't remember."

"Mine," snickered Ahsoka taking a sip from her cup. "I know you love this planet very much."

"Yeah, I do," Kyo gazed upon the vast grassy fields, the breeze blowing them to the left side. Ventress looked upon her master silently before starting to return to her mediation. "Ventress," She reopened her eyes and waited for her master's request. "we should go, there's something I want to check out."

Ahsoka frowned at the unexpected order, furrowing her brow deeper as Kyo looked at her apologetically. "I know and I'm sorry, 'Soka but I want to check on something."

The Tortuga's frown lighten ever so slightly. "What is it?"

"Do you know where Anakin is?" asked Kyo. Ahsoka darted her eyes at Ventress then back to Kyo.

"He's checking on the Star Forge back on Tython, finishing the repairs on it, why?"

"Since we're going be using a front company utilizing the Star Forge as our income, we should probably come up with a likely story for the Republic to buy since we're going to be selling supplies to both sides," Kyo explained. "And I know Dad has been keeping details rather tight recently so I want to talk to Anakin since he'll have the most knowledge about the Star Forge, in case the Sith get too curious about our operations."

"Good call, though it might be tricky to pull off since our company will take a supposed neutral stance. And the Sith might try to exploit any dirt that they can get," Ahsoka observed.

"And that's what I'm afraid of- mainly on the explanation of how Tython can create such supplies with its "limited resources". Plus once Xizor is assassinated, a lot of eyes may be drawn to a company who might to profiteer from the war and his death," Kyo continued. "Also I know he's been busy nonstop, so we should get him a little gift."

 **-Shadows of the Sun-**

 **Tython**

"30,000 years of ancient technology, not a match against my hydrospanner," quipped Anakin, grunting as he repaired the inner workings of a control panel. The Je'daii's face was covered in grim from the machinery of the Star Forge, its feint attempt at fighting back at him. He sighed tiredly and stepped away from the panel, pinching his eyes and shaking his head. Having slept for only a few hours a day, the Je'daii's body was starting to take a toll but, thanking the Force, the interior damage wasn't as bad as he imagined it could be. He wasn't going to press his luck either.

Taking a seat with his back pressed against the control panel's hull, Anakin rested his eyes and let the sweet embrace of slumber overwhelm him.

"You look terrible," called a familiar voice of Dooku's son. Anakin groaned loudly in displeasure, opening his eyes and smirked at Kyo, Ahsoka and Ventress.

"Feel like it too," quipped Anakin. Standing to his feet, the older Je'daii stretched his limbs and looked at his younger brother-figure expectantly. "I'm guessing you're here to check on me?"

"Got a little gift for you," Kyo said, turning towards Ventress who retrieved it from her bag and handed it to her master. Anakin eyed the wrapped gift curiously, it wasn't big but large enough for his hand. Kyo walked forward and handed to Anakin. "I think you'll enjoy it, knowing you as I do."

"I hope it's not another hydrospanner," Anakin looked towards Kyo with another smirk.

"Which I never got a thank you from you now that I think about it," Kyo squinted at Anakin knowingly. Anakin squinted in return and returned his gaze towards the gift and began to unwrap it- a Holocron.

"Is this Revan's Holocron?" inquired Anakin, his eyes widening in shock and disbelief. "How did you find it?!"

Kyo smiled kindly. "I found it by accident. I was researching in the study room and checked deeper into the archive that Dad has and he was keeping it there in a special case. I asked him about it and he told me that he removed it from the others and placed it there for a more ceremonial reason. And I asked if I could borrow it, and he said yes."

Anakin continued to inspect the legendary Force wielder's Holocron, the only known Force user in galactic history to use the Force in its purest form, and who wasn't a Je'daii. So close to come to the truth, yet fell short at the end; such poetic tragedy to rise and fall on both sides.

"Consider it a thank you gift for your work on the Star Forge," continued Kyo.

"It's the least we could do," said Ahsoka to the eighteen year old Je'daii.

The older Je'daii looked towards Kyo in astonishment. "Thank you." He folded the cloth over Revan's Holocron and placed it gently on the control panel before addressing Kyo. "Right, so, uh, based on what I've discovered everything is running smoothly still, noting too critical except that we're still missing the Infinite Engine."

Kyo nodded solemnly, when they found the Star Forge on Rakata Prime a year ago it was quite in a rustic state. However the only obstacle they still faced was the displacement of the Infinite Engine. Unfortunately his father only knew the possible whereabouts of Revan's placement of the Infinite Engine, even after all this time he was drawing closer.

"Unless you suddenly discover the Infinite Engine, our plans are going be stopped," Anakin stated. "Which will NOT be good for us."

"Yeah, I know," sighed Kyo. "But everything is fine, so that's something. Besides that I wanted your opinion on our front business for the Black Sun."

Anakin leaned back against the control panel and folded his arms, his eyebrows furrowed in heavy curiosity. "I thought you and Dooku or Sifo-Dyas figured out all those details by now."

"They did, yes, but the problem still remains of the manufacturing," explained Kyo.

Anakin nodded in understanding. "So what do you want me to say? If everything goes according to plan, then the Republic might become weary of people like us especially given the nature of the Separatist conflict."

"They won't have much of a choice," mentioned Ahsoka. "Given the sudden declaration of war between the two of them, the Republic's hand will be forced to look upon us for help since they don't have any standing army until the Clones arrive."

"I understand that, still it stands to mention that the Sith run the Republic which means they'll want to know about…" Anakin paused as he looked behind him. "Isn't Xizor's palace on Coruscant?"

"Yes, and I plan on using that as a headquarters for the Black Sun," Kyo said. "My problem is the explanation of the manufacturing plant for the Tython Surplus Industries, and we can't use the Star Forge as reason."

The older Je'daii drummed his fingers across his forearm in thought. He merely shrugged at a simple thought. "Then we use a front manufacturing plant in place, keep the Star Forge hidden somewhere in the Tython system and deliver the products to the Surplus Industries until they're satisfied."

Kyo furrowed his brow in contemplation, that could suffice for a reasonable explanation. Not too difficult, easy to explain, and it won't press any matters further. "That could work, and the Sith… I don't think the Sith will say anything. They'll let us continue our work."

"Glad I could be of service, my liege," joked Anakin, taking a small playful bow towards Kyo. The younger Je'daii rolled his eyes at Anakin. "I have to meet with Dad and Obi-Wan, we're supposed to be going for a collection for the Black Sun."

"Where at?" Ahsoka asked.

"I think in the Mid Rim, don't know where exactly," Anakin picked up the Holocron and carefully placed it in his robes.

"Thanks for your help," Kyo credited. Anakin ruffled Kyo's spiky brown hair teasingly before leaving the three of them alone. "I hate it when he does that." Ahsoka smirked and ruffled her boyfriend's hair back into place. "… it's not so bad when _you_ do it."

 **-Shadows of the Sun-**

 **Kamino**

Jango watched his clones practice in the hand to hand combat form of Teras Kasi, a martial arts based on taking down Jedi. Fast, harsh, and deadly- the motto of a Mandalorian. As he already knew, these Clones were quick to adapt on the spot; hand to hand combat, espionage, demolition, gun-slinging, everything that he knew during his lifetime. Boba Fett stood next to his father, watching the clones of his father at work. It was a strange sight to the young Clone, but he had grown used to it. Somewhat.

"Rex," called Jango to the Clone. Rex turned towards his donor and stood at attention. "Good work but your stance is a little flat footed, widen your stance a bit but ready to retreat if need be."

"Yes sir," Rex answered, returning his attention back to his brother Cody. Jango saw, perhaps ironically, a lot of himself in Rex though he saw something of a softer side to him. Perhaps with all the Clones, Jango figured. He eyed his son before focusing his attention elsewhere for the time being.

"They are progressing very well," Dooku said, approaching the Mandalorian from his left.

"I give the Kaminoians credit, they know how to create a damn good clone," praised Jango. The Mandalorian faced the Je'daii bearing a Mandalorian smirk. "But they have improvements here and there that need to be worked on."

"I trust that to you still," Dooku said, observing the Clones admist their training. "There is the matter of the former Death Watch I wish to discuss."

The Mandalorian's face twitched slightly. "I was hoping you'd come around to that, the Duchess has very few choices once the True Mandalorians take back Mandalore."

"You will receive what I promise which is why you are here still. Amongst the former Death Watch members present for your militia you'll require ships, weapons, and supplies, but I would advise the inclusion of your Clones."

"Seems we're on the same page. I already figured on that part, there still is the matter of Duchess Satine potentially seeking help with the Republic. However unlikely it may seem," Dooku mulled over this potential problem.

"Then the wisest course of action would be to wait," Dooku reasoned. "If we try any major actions now it will cause the Sith to draw their focus on Mandalore, which in turn will cause the Republic to occupy the planet. It will be too much for us to handle at the moment."

"I hear you. Perhaps some sanctioned attacks across Mandalore, enough to distract Satine but not enough to call attention to the Republic," suggested Jango. "Easiest way to plant seeds of doubt into your enemy to turn them to your side."

Dooku nodded. "Good. Take your pick of the Clones to join you. However I wish for a number of Clones to be indoctrinated into the Black Sun."

"What number are we talking about?" inquired Jango. "I'd imagine you want the same amount of militia that the Black Sun had formerly, correct?"

"Tens of thousands," answered Dooku. Jango took a deep breath at the number of Clones requested. He stepped away from Dooku and observed his Clones, mulling it over. It wasn't as if he could deny the request, the Je'daii was promising too much and he seemed to deliver on his word.

"Hell of a demand Dooku," Jango mumbled. He scoffed lightly and turned towards Dooku and shook his hand. "Deal."

"Excellent, I'll prepare the armor for Clones," Dooku reached for the communicator on his belt, a charming grin forming. "Kyo, I finally have good news about the Star Forge- I have found the location of the Infinite Engine."

The hand sized image of Kyo appeared on the communicator, the blue holographic Je'daii looking bewildered. " _H-How?! Where is it?_ "

"Nar Shaddaa."

" _Ugh, the Smuggler's Moon. Figures…_ " Kyo replied, faintly trying to keep his emotions intact. " _Not to mention that Grakkus the Hutt is charge in that sector, so we'll have move quietly. Who do you want for mission?_ "

"I'm trusting you my son, take a small group with you to Revan's complex and retrieve it. I'll send you the coordinates," Dooku ended the transmission and placed the communicator back on his belt. Jango silently watched the conversation beneath his helmet.

 **-Shadows of the Sun-**

 **Nar Shaddaa**

"Ah, the beautiful stench and decay of desperate living," Kyo ridiculed, walking off the ramp of the _Rogue Shadow_. Ventress followed her master closely, keeping an diligent eye for any criminal scum who would be stupid enough to attack him. She had known Nar Shaddaa by its many names when she was a warlord on Rattak: Smuggler's Moon, Vertical City, and Little Coruscant. It was filthy, polluted, and infested with crime everywhere. Nevertheless Nar Shaddaa remained the most important financial and trading center of the Hutt Space.

Ahsoka and Sifo-Dyas followed after Kyo and Ventress, surveying the rundown landscape of Nar Shaddaa. The Tortuga looked on with disgust, it really did look like a filthy Coruscant on its surface. Having grown up in an aristocratic lifestyle, Ahsoka felt a little uncomfortable in a dingy environment filled with scum and villainy. Sifo-Dyas rested his hand on his daughter's shoulder in comfort and kept her close to him, his fatherly instincts kicking in.

"Revan's complex lies on the far end of the city, deep into the depths of the wilderness," Sifo-Dyas said. "Fortunately which means that we can travel there undisturbed."

"Couldn't we just travel to the complex? I'm sure there's a hangar bay that we could land on," Ahsoka said.

"I agree, it seems like a waste to go at it like this. Besides we don't know how big the Infinite Engine is," Kyo concured. "It might put a bigger target on our backs."

"Dooku only allowed the location of the Infinite Engine to be known, the facility itself remains ominous, so this will have to have to be a small sacrifice," explained Sifo-Dyas.

"Asajj, stay with the ship until I call you. I'll let you know if there's a landing platform for the _Rogue Shadow_ ," commanded Kyo. Ventress frowned, slightly hesitant on leaving her master alone. Not really alone, but without her. "Go, I'll be fine."

"As you wish Master," Asajj bowed before returning to the ship.

"I have a task for you before I forget: I want you to spy on the underworld here and see what you can dig up on Grakkus the Hutt, which should be plenty of dirt. See if you can plant some spies here, we'll need it once we fully control the Black Sun and focus our attention on the Hutt Cartel." Ventress nodded at her master's request and stood next to the ramp of the ship.

"You have the same ambitious nature as your father," Sifo-Dyas chuckled. "It worries me sometimes." Ahsoka grinned softly at Kyo, he tried so hard to get everything right even when it would break him down in some way. She loved that about him.

"We should get going," Kyo said, a boyish smile on his face at his uncle's humorous statement. "There's not too much time." The young Je'daii hailed an airspeeder and the trio of Je'daii hopped in. Ventress watched her master fly off, a hint of disappointment and hurt flashed in her eyes.

 ** **-Shadows of the Sun-****

 ** **Mid-Rim system****

Yellow eyes stared at the boy, Anakin Skywalker. He had followed the boy per the request of Darth Plageuis, studying him intently. A supposed child of the Force, an experiment of Midi-Chlorians… Tremendous potential of the Force itself at the hands of the Sith. Maul lowered his electro-binoculars, anger conflicting with the slur dwelling inside of him.

He was a tool under Sidious's rule, a student under Plageuis' wisdom, and with the boy… potentially insignificant. Another tool. However he would not refuse the orders of Plageuis, it would be unwise to cross the man who could manipulate the Force itself and prevent his own death; one so close to immortality, to godhood. To achieve what the Sith Order had dreamt in their most primal, lustful desires.

The Sith had seen what he wanted, to retreat back to his master's den and report, waiting for the next stage of the Grand Plan.

Anakin Skywalker waited alongside his brother Obi-Wan Kenobi, both waiting for the meeting between their father and the associate of the Black Sun to conclude. Anakin shifted side to side, the young blood in him pumping in anticipation which the older Je'daii noticed amusingly.

"I didn't think you had urgent business elsewhere," Kenobi commented, keeping his eyes focused on the wall ahead.

Anakin looked at his brother with an amused smirk. "Oh well, you know, there's the big plans with Xizor and his assassination, then there's the Sith, also the Clone Wars. Lots of action in the future to look forward to. Did I mention the fat slugs of the Hutts?"

"Remember what Qui-Gon warned you about your thirst for action," Obi-Wan said.

"I know Obi-Wan," sighed Anakin knowingly. "It's just-" The eighteen year old Je'daii sighed, it was many years since he was set free from slavery. Equally as many years since the departure of his mother. Obi-Wan looked towards Anakin, sensing unrest in him, and underlying remorse.

"I trust you with my life Anakin, yet I doubt that you consider the same of your own," Anakin looked at his brother in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

Obi-Wan let out a tired sigh, looking above him as if the answer would be given from the Force. "I'm afraid you don't know what's best for you, that you are lost and I can sense conflict in you."

"Wouldn't be nothing new," grumbled Anakin, folding his arms and looking away.

"Anakin," Obi-Wan repeated desperately. "I know your life wasn't the easiest as a child and that's why I'm concerned that you won't release your anger towards Tatooine."

"And why should I?" Anakin retorted darkly, a harsh glare directed at the older Je'daii. "The Hutts put us in slavery when I was child, forced us to work under that Toydarian-"

"And were freed by Qui-Gon," finished Obi-Wan.

"I'm already grateful for what you and Qui-Gon did for me, I owe my life to you for that alone."

Obi-Wan nodded slowly. "You miss your mother."

The younger Je'daii stood in silence, not acknowledging the statement. Perhaps he didn't hear it, lost in his past memories.

 ** **-Shadows of the Sun-****

 ** **Darth Revan complex; Nar Shaddaa****

The complex had been abandoned for nearly three thousand years, yet no sign of it showed. Truly amazing, noted Kyo continuing to delve farther into the complex. Ahsoka kept close to Kyo, brushing her shoulder against his as her father kept his pace ahead of them, leading them to the open area decorated by low-neon blue lighting.

"You think the Infinite Engine is hidden within these casings?" asked Kyo, peering closely to the neon blue light of one case.

"I'd place more of a bet that it's up at the top of the staircase," Sifo-Dyas said, walking up the staircase. Kyo tilted his head in agreement, walking alongside his girlfriend up the flight of stairs.

"Pretty sure Revan kept it hidden as a trap," mentioned Ahsoka, eyeing the machinery around her.

"Or maybe the Engine's powering the complex," Kyo suggested.

"A definite possibility," agreed Sifo-Dyas. "Still Ahsoka might be right about traps. Be careful around here."

"Right, I'll check beneath the staircase and see if it's there," Kyo offered.

"Fine, 'Soka take the right and I'll take the left," Sifo-Dyas walked past his daughter and started his search.

Kyo walked around the bottom of the staircase and stepped into the dark shadows underneath. Reaching for his lightsaber, its amber color provided enough light to see a few feet for Kyo however he caught the sound of a low mechanical hum.

"Found it," grinned Kyo, quickening his step towards the sound. Upon the sight of a locked safe, Kyo saw the inside content behind the neon blue repulsor screen: the Infinite Engine. "Turns out I was right, it's beneath the staircase powering the complex," Kyo called out on his communicator.

" _Great work, we'll be down there and get it. Call Ventress and tell her to prepare the Rogue Shadow,_ " said Sifo-Dyas. Changing the holo-frequency, the holographic image of Asajj greeted him on his hand.

"We found the Infinite Engine and we're ready to leave," Kyo said. "Did you have any success in your mission?"

" _Yes, Master but not as much as I'd hope. It seems the Hutts' claim on Nar Shaddaa is rather cemented. However I was able to garner a few supporters to our side,_ " reported Ventress.

"Very good, I'll talk to you soon," the Je'daii ended his transmission to his student and placed the holo-communicator away. He heard the familiar footsteps of Ahsoka and Sifo-Dyas, prompting the young Je'daii to carefully slash at the mechanical locks of the safe, deactivating the shield. Kyo carefully lifted the Infinite Engine through the Force, quickly supported by the older Je'daii Master.

"We should leave quickly and bring it to Tython, I'll contact Dooku of our success," said Sifo-Dyas. Ahsoka smiled proudly at Kyo as the couple took the Infinite Engine with them as her father contacted Dooku.

The final piece of their puzzle was finished now.

Now their Grand Plan could initiate.

 **-Shadows of the Sun-**

 **One year later (22 BBY)… Tython**

Dooku and his son overlooked the productions of the Star Forge, giving birth to its creations. The elder Je'daii's face was calm and controlled as always, yet his eyes held the wonders of child. He dared to dream of this day since he started his journey of the Force. Swallowing the lump in his throat and blinking away the glossed tears forming, Dooku cleared his throat and placed his hand on his son.

"Your time as come Kyo. I have trained you in almost every category of the Force that I know," Dooku praised. Kyo truly was his greatest student, there was no denying that. "Now your first test of the Je'daii shall begin but you will face many more here and when I am gone. I am proud of you, my son. You are calm and unwavering, and you have a bright mind. These are rare traits in most people these days."

The boy was flattered by his father's praise. A father's praise was perhaps the hardest to earn but it was well worth it to him. "Thank you, Father. I will continue to make you proud."

Dooku smiled warmly. "I know you will."

Kyo looked to his father, observing the approval on his face. His golden eyes lingered to his father's clothing, having now abandoned the robes of a Jedi, Dooku wore the style of dress worn by Serenno royalty for at least a thousand years. He bore a silver-clasped cloak over a belted tunic and trousers in varying shades of black or brown. His clothes were made of the finest materials. In particular, his dress boots were made out of rare rancor leather, while all his cloaks were lined with armorweave as a protective measure.

The young Je'daii looked to his robes that his father gifted to him before his mission with Xizor. Black armored robes with gold trim, not only the colors of the Black Sun, but the robes themselves were modeled after the Zakuul Prince Thexan before his demise at the hands of his brother Arcann. A symbol of the Black Sun was placed boldly on his belt in gold, proudly claiming his association with the syndicate.

Dooku took a deep breath, resting his arms against the railing. "I have dreamt of this day for so long. I was afraid that was all it would remain as. To bring true justice, true order and true knowledge to the galaxy. United under banner of belief and ideology of balance and growth." Kyo saw his father's teary eyes, it was unnatural as opposed to the calm serenity that his father always portrayed himself as. But he could feel the raw emotion of his father at work; pride, happiness, joy.

"Just be safe when you face Xizor," Dooku softly warned. "I fear the thought of-" The elder Je'daii didn't want to think of that one possibility. His eyes steeled over as his fatherly love started to blind, thoughts of his son…

"I'll be careful, you taught me well afterall," Kyo eased his father's worrisome burden. "Plus I have Ahsoka, Ventress and Grievous with me, it'll be short and over with."

Dooku chuckled somberly at his son's comforts. "Let an old man worry for his son, won't you?"

"I'll let you worry about me if there's a good reason to," Kyo smirked, leaving his father to mend the Tython Surplus Industries while he prepared for the assassination.

 ** **-Shadows of the Sun-****

Kyo was greeted by the small group of Je'daii and his team upon his entrance next to the _Rogue Shadow_. "Glad you guys are here."

"Figured a farewell party might be a little much, so this is the next best thing," Anakin spoke, smiling at his little brother figure. Kyo's golden eyes loomed over Anakin, Obi-Wan, Sifo-Dyas, Qui-Gon, Ahsoka and Ventress; he noticed that Grievous was standing apart from the crowd, waiting for the mission to begin.

"We just stopped by here to wish you good luck," Obi-Wan said. "You've done well for yourself in the Je'daii ways, with no small help from Master Dooku." Kyo rolled his eyes at the playful banter of Obi-Wan. "But in all seriousness, you have grown much in these years."

"The Force is not an easy thing to learn, as I have discovered," Qui-Gon spoke up. "Yet all of our paths have the same destination- peace and balance. And I can think of no one better than you to lead on this legacy after we are one with the Force."

"I agree with Qui-Gon, I have learned of many Force wielders in times past. You are something that will be part of legend, but you must keep a sound mind in these times. Many obstacles will stand in your path and you must be fortified," Sifo-Dyas. "And as I know Dooku, I know that he is proud of you, as are we."

The young Je'daii's heart fluttered at the sudden emotional praise bringing presented to him. Honestly he didn't expect this to happen, he'd imagine that it would be a quick 'good luck' or 'be careful'…

Soft warm lips tingled against his, Ahsoka presenting the sole chance of showing her father her relationship to the Count's son, and just in case…

Ahsoka cupped Kyo's cheek lovingly, peering the eyes of the sun. Her warmth. Her sun.

"I... want to thank you, Master," Ventress said, buying Kyo's attention. "When we first met, I- was lost in my anger and betrayal. You gave me a chance, gave me redemption. Perhaps the greatest gift you bestowed to me was purpose, I dare to think what might've happened to me if you hadn't shown up."

Kyo smiled, a bit flattered by his student's praise. "All I did teach you what I knew and showed you the path, you _chose_ to walk down that with me. Nothing more." Ventress smiled at the humbleness of her master's words.

 **A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!**

 **Sorry if this chapter (or arc) was a bit fillerish, I kinda wanted to get everything sorted out (the rise of the Black Sun, Xizor, the Star Forge, Tython Surplus Industries, etc.) before setting out with the assassination of Xizor so that there weren't any plot holes in the future.**

 **Kyo's Collective:**

Barriss Offee, Ahsoka Tano, Asajj Ventress, Padme Amidala, Steele Gerrea, Jarael, Bo-Katan Kryze, Kass Tod, Miraj Scintel, Guri, Aubrie Wyn, Fay, Pix, Lourdes, Savan, Deliah Blue, Jaina Solo, Mara Jade, Sabine Wren, Keelyvine Reus, Chantique, Lolo Purs, Rig Nema, The Daughter, Syal Antilles Fel/Wynssa Stareflare, Tiplee, Tiplar, Sugi, Queen Julia, Aayla Secura, Candra Tymon, Rook Kast, Soniee, Lagos, Mina Bonteri, Vhonte Tervho, Mon Mothma, Sana Starros, Xasha, Breha Organa, Siri Tachi, Riyo Chuchi, Celeste Mourne, Kannen Doom, Isplourrdacartha Estillo, Serra Keto, Oola, Zan Pike, Zu Pike, Miss Mylla

 **Here is the power scale for this story** **(there have been changes in the Star Wars powerscale on the VS Battle Wiki site, so I will make those changes here and in my other SW stories):**

 **Solar System level:**

Naga Sadow _(with Sith Corsaid and Sith relics through Dark Side Magic)_

World Razer _(destroyed 100 stars & 1,000 planets as according to the Rakata ruins & the Failsafe, the full power of the Infinite Empire was needed to defeat it)_

 **Star to Star+ level:**

Father

Abeloth

 **Planet to Planet+ level:**

Son ( _Large Planet; possibly Star_ )

Daughter ( _Large Planet; possibly Star_ )

Grand Master Luke Skywalker

Sidious ( _Small Planet_ )

Yoda ( _Small Planet; contained several seconds of Sidious' lightning_ )

Valkorion ( _Small Planet_ )

Mace Windu ( _Small Planet via amped from Vaapad against his fight from Sidious in ROTS_ )

Darth Nihilus ( _potentially if he is fed enough; constant hunger dwells on his strength from time to time; is considered a wound in the Force_ )

Darth Plageuis ( _Small Planet;_ severely altered Naboo's climate just by briefly visiting the planet; per Rule of Two Plageuis should be near equal to Sidious)

Exar Kun (Small Planet; Absorbed the entire Massassi Population, proved weaker than, but comparable to, the Jedi's Wall of Light in a clash of energies, was considered the darkest energy Luke Skywalker had felt since Darth Sidious, and considered by the writer of Dark Empire to be even stronger than the latter)

 **Moon to Moon+ level:**

Sith Emperor ( _Vitiate_ )

Revan ( _Possibly; at his best, nearly matched the Sith Emperor_ [ _of note, Lord Scourge's perceived futures where both Revan or the Emperor could have come out on top in their fight]_ )

 **Multi-Continent to Multi-Continent+ level:**

Darth Vader ( _His training as a Sith Lord has noticeably increased from his previous peak as Anakin Skywalker; previously Continent level_ )

Galen Marek/Starkiller ( _Comparable to Darth Vader; previously Continent level_ )

Mace Windu

Darth Bane

Count Dooku ( _Jedi persona; One of the most powerful Jedi the order had ever produced, even before his powers became enhanced by becoming a Sith Lord; previously Island+ level_ _)_

 _Qui-Gon Jinn_

 _Sifo-Dyas_

 _Darth Maul (_ _appears to be comparable to, if not slightly weaker than, Darth Tyranus per Son of Dathomir_ _)_

Anakin Skywalker _(Surpassed Darth Tyranus at his peak in Revenge of the Sith)_

Obi-Wan Kenobi _(telekinetically stalemated a Darth Vader that, while emotionally compromised, was still well above his Padawan self in raw power)_

Ki-Adi Mundi

Shaak Ti

Aayla Secura

Plo Koon

Meetra Surik

Kreia/Darth Traya

 **Continent to Continent+:**

Asajj Ventress

 **Country to Country+ level:**

Ajunta Pall

Satele Shan

Darth Malgus

Darth Sion


End file.
